Naruto different story
by Danneusz12
Summary: Since I can't come up with any good summary I'll leave it like this. Narusaku, English, not a first language, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Different Story **

**Author's note**

This is my first story ever. I have had it in my mind for some time. This is supposed to be Naruto's storyline with some filler episodes so that all will (hopefully) make sense.

This is going to be a Narusaku story without a doubt and I'll for sure add some others. You can put in the reviews what pairs you would like to see and I'll consider putting them somewhere in the story.

English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for grammar and vocabulary. I'm still learning and discovering new things when it comes to this language. I think my vocabulary and writing style suffers the most. When it comes to first I'm doing my best to make it broader, but it's still going slow and takes a lot of time. With the second problem, I'll just continue to practice and hope for some help from some of you.

I'll do my best to finish the story. I have most of it planned and in my mind, I just have to write it down.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto or any character from this series.

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice morning in one of the cities in Fire country called Konohagakure. The sun was shining brightly even though it was still early in the morning. In one of the houses in the city, we can find blonde-haired boy sleeping soundly. The boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto.

For us, this boy may look like a normal person, but people in Konoha didn't seem to think even closely somewhere around these lines. They see him as a demon even though he certainly isn't one. Naruto is an orphan in whom sealed was nine tails fox who was called by people Kyuubi, but the blond-haired boy isn't seeing him as a demon for him he's the only friend he has beside Hokage of Konoha. They are a team for over six years and have a really important mission to complete after Naruto will finish the academy and get Chunnin's title, which is supposed to not take much time.

It was 9 a.m. and Naruto's clock started to ring telling him that it was time to wake up and hopefully soon to be Shinobi reluctantly woke up from his slumber. As he was waking up, he started to rub his eyes to open them a moment later showing to the world his beautiful oceanic blue eyes.

Naruto was enthusiastic about today's Genin exam. Even though he acted as a dumb boy and class clown, it was only his mask to hide everything from everyone. It was so no one will he see his suffering or learned anything about his missions, but there was one weakness which for him is impossible to delete it. This weakness is one of the academy students Haruno Sakura. Around her, his brain often just is going away and even if he doesn't want to he's acting all cheerful and happy. He often finds himself smiling lightly as he watches her from a distance or grin when he sees her for the first time in a day or while "talking" with her. Well, their "conversations" are usually him trying to talk to her to learn more about her even though he knows her pretty well, mainly because he asked the old man Hokage for help.

He shakes his head to get away from these thoughts. He has to concentrate because even if he knows he's stronger than everyone in his class, he still needs to do something incredibly hard to pass the exam (at least hard for him). He has to create a bunshin.

With just thought of making "a simple" bunshin is making him all frustrated. He's simply the worst when it comes to mixing his chakra to create a bunshin. That is much easier than most of his techniques and yet he cannot do it. It is so as Shikamaru would say "troublesome"

As he's doing his daily routine which includes a shower, tooth brushing, making a pot of ramen with milk and dressing into his super amazing orange outfit he finds himself to be lost in thoughts and doubting his abilities. It makes him feel even worse, but before he goes to the academy he's taking a last deep breath and throws away all negative thoughts and feelings while keeping in his mind four simple words which today means the world for him

"You can do it"

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed it. As I said at the beginning, it's my first story ever and I'm testing grounds a little. I hope for some reviews. As for the story; you will need to find out in future how strong Naruto is, as well as more about the mission he has.

See you next time :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto different story **

**Author's note**

I had this chapter almost ready so I just finished it. You can expect one chapter per weekend and eventually one on Thursdays or Fridays, but not guaranteed.

I hope you enjoy it you can leave a review if you want to help me become a better writer and meet your expectations.

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer **

I don't own Naruto or its characters. All of it belongs to Kishimoto.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof to be in the academy as fast as he can. He absolutely refused to be late on his hopefully last day as academy student. Even though he was late for so many lessons in the past or just left them he didn't want it to happen today. So he speeds up even more.

As he entered his class after a second of looking around he realized he isn't late.

_Well, that's a relief_ thought blond boy

He looked around once again, this time more carefully. He saw the girls talking about "The last Uchiha". More like going on, how cool he is, even when he's not. That still hurt a little when he saw the girl he really likes talking about him in the same way as other fangirls. After a second he just shrugged and moved on.

On of the tables there was a duo. One sleeping on his desk pineapple headed boy with dark hair with name Shikamaru from Nara clan. He always somehow worried our main hero. He isn't as strong as Sasuke or him, but his intellect was what bothered him and sometimes he wondered how strong the guy will be in the near future after becoming Genin.

Next to him eating a pack of chips was Akimichi Chouji. He actually liked the guy. He has a good heart and is loyal to the death. He has a complex when it comes to commenting his figure. When someone calls him fat, he's just lost his mind and his determination is rising above the levels known by human beings.

In the back of the class there were another two people. One of them Hyuuga Hinata. He didn't actually dislike her, but he didn't like her either. She seems to have a crush on him or more like on what she thinks he is. He could use it to his advantage, but she was too shy and quiet that it sometimes both bothered and annoyed him.

A few seats away from her he saw Aburame Shino. He doesn't know much about him, but his mysterious aura and the way he talks oftem leave him bothered. He definitely has his respect as a person and a ninja as well as Shikamaru. He's quite strong and observant. He can work with person like this, but not too much as he said earlier the way he talks is bothering him too much.

In the middle of the class, he sees a person with a hood and on top of this lays a dog. This duo is Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru. They were a bit similar to him with his mask on. Loud and energetic. He doesn't like them at all. Well, he doesn't like Kiba. Akamaru seems to be fine. Kiba is just well to put it simple stupid for his liking even if he acts the same on a daily basis. Akamaru from what he observed is more likely to be his opposite side. He's patient and thinks more about the opponent's ability. At least that's what he thinks. It's hard to tell what goes through the dog head when you are not either Inuzuka or a dog. The thing he has to be careful is their teamwork which gives them an advantage over their opponent.

Blue eyed boy then glanced at the last person who he thinks is worth mentioning. His rival and the one that all the fangirls are going crazy about. Uchiha Sasuke. The brother of Uchiha Itachi. The boy with black both eyes and hair was sitting and seemed to be deep in thought. Naruto knew that he was concentrating and preparing himself mentally for Genin exam. He doesn't really like Sasuke, and if he has to describe him it would be one word. A snake. He's reminds him of a snake. He will not be ever able to trust this guy with his life that was for sure. He knows that to achieve his, goal he'll go through everything. Betrayal of his own people by killing them or leaving them to death. It won't matter as long as he'll survive long enough to complete his goals.

With the end of his thoughts he saw Iruka-Sensei coming into the classroom. That was the signal for him to sit down and wait for his turn for the examination. Of course, there was a big fight about who's going to sit next to Sasuke. He rolled his eyes at this. That was probably one of the reasons why there weren't many strong kunoichis apart from baa-chan and Fifth Mizukage. Iruka-Sensei gestured for everyone to sit and calm down and said the words he was waiting to hear for a whole day:

"The Genin exams begin now" exclaimed his Sensei

**Author's Note**

Next chapter is going to be about Genin exams as well as fight with Mizuki. There will be revealing more of Naruto personality as well as what he had to go through


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto different story **

**Responding to reviews**

**narusakufan1985**

Thanks for reviewing and giving your opinion about the story even though it isn't "good", I'd say it's average if worse ;)

I'll continue I want to finish this story and I'm detrminated to do it. Yes Naruto and Sakura forever 3

**Author's note **

And here we go with a new chapter. The Genin exam for Naruto.

I hope you enjoy reading this story :)

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer **

I don't own Naruto, all the characters belong to Kishimoto.

**Chapter 3**

"Genin exams start now" Iruka-Sensei announced

It was hard to hide the excitement he felt at this moment, but he tried his best. It was this day he was waiting for his whole life. He wanted to become a ninja, not only because of his mission, but also because of his own desire. To be able to face strong ninjas and became one of the best if not the best. He really wanted to think that he'd be Hokage one day, but he knew that with what he has to do in near future it's almost impossible for him.

He quickly waved off the negative feelings again. It is supposed to be one of the happiest days in his life. He decided to focus on other candidates and analyses who have the highest possibility to become one of the Genin.

The exams began. Student after student went inside the room and most of them went out with a Konoha headband, which meant that they succeeded and indeed became Genin and they could continue their adventure in the ninja world.

In one moment his name was called and doubt hit him a little. By now everyone passed, but he wasn't everyone. His chakra level was too high to create bunshin, plus mixing chakra. It was so difficult for him. With worry written all over his face, he went inside. Whispers and giggles about him not being able to pass definitely didn't help.

As he went inside, he saw Iruka and Mizuki sensei sitting behind the desk. Headbands were all over the table. It was his target, to get one of these. Iruka-sensei had a wooden board in his hand where he probably wrote down a report about student performance and compare them so later they can make balanced teams. Iruka-sensei looked at Naruto and smiled a little. Blond haired boy was taken back a little, people usually don't smile at him, they either ignore or glare at him, but the look Iruka gave him made him calm down a little.

"Okay Naruto we need you to perform bunshin no jutsu for us please" Said Iruka

Taking a deep breath Naruto started to mix his chakra and did the hand signs at the same time. During the whole process, he closed his eyes to concentrate only on his chakra and nothing else. After finishing the whole process, he heard a "poof" on both his right and left side. He was scared to open his eyes, but he did it anyway. As he looked on both his sides he saw a terrible copies of him, which were lying on the ground with drool coming out of their mouths. He looked down to the floor in shame, but as he heard the words Mizuki he looked at both his senseis with hope and the words Mizuki said were:

"Iruka maybe we should let him, pass this time. I mean look, he's trying really hard."

As Mizuki finished his second sentence Naruto immediately looked at his second sensei and the look he had on his face was not something he was looking or hoping for. He had a stern look on his face that said "no way!".

"Mizuki I understand what you mean, but other students made at least bunshin which was able to function on its own, when Naruto's can't even stand on their legs."

Naruto was hurt by Iruka's declaration. He thought he'd let him pass. He was really hopeful this time, but in the end it always comes back to the point where he's hurt, because he was hoping or expecting something. It has been just the he's and he couldn't really do anything about it. He wanted something good to happen in his life, but he has to wait for this for some more time.

**After Genin exams ended outside of the academy**

Naruto was sitting on his swing looking at the big crowd of people ahead of him. They were all the people who passed the Genin exam and their relatives. They were all celebrating and congratulating each other, and trying to predict who will be with whom on the team. The short conversation of two girls pulled him out of his daydreaming.

"So he's the only one who didn't pass?!" Asked one of the girls

"Yes!. Thank God, can you imagine what could happen in future if they let him pass, because in the end he's the..."

"Shhh, remember we cannot talk about this" Interputted first girl and second only nodded to confirm that she understands.

Blue eyes boy flashed them a hateful glare, but they ignored it and moved away to celebrate with others. After a moment he heard a sound of leaves behind him and he knew who it was but decided to ignore it for now. Few seconds later next to him stood Mizuki.

"Naruto can we move to a more private place so we can talk?"Asked hopeful Chunin. Naruto was rather suspicious, but agreed, and so they moved away. There were four people who noticed this Uchiha Sasuke, Sarutobi Hiruzen and Umino Iruka who were watching the boy and suprisingly Haruno Sakura.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

On top of one of the houses of Konoha, we could find two people having a conversation. One of them was silver haired men with chunin vest and second was the most hated person in Konoha in his famous orange jumpsuit Uzumaki Naruto. Mizuki was explaining to Naruto why he didn't pass the exam.

"Well, you see Naruto, Iruka didn't let you pass because he's really worried about you even if he doesn't show it on a daily basis. He wants you to be at your best when you will be finally allowed to pass and become a Genin." explained Mizuki

"But I'm ready I know it. If he really cares about me as you say then why won't he let me pass, he should have faith in me." countered Naruto not hiding how much hurt he was by the fact they failed him. Everything was as Mizuki predicted. He knew the blond haired boy was desperate to become a Genin, he could continue with his plan.

"You know Naruto, there's always a different way to become a Genin, but it's much harder." After a pause he added "Do you want to try it out? " Finally asked Mizuki

Even though Naruto knew this all was a lie, he didn't show it. He was courious about it, he curious to know what Mizuki was hiding and who he really was. So he showed his face as full of hope and excitement. He knew that today will be a long day for him.

**Inside Iruka's house**

On the bed lay Umino Iruka, ninja with a rank of chunin who's instructor in the academy in Konoha. He was thinking about his earlier conversation he had with the Hokage. He explained what he thought of Naruto and how similar to each other they are. As well as some of his supicions about his strength and knowledge about shinobi world. He still couldn't believe that they both could be so similar. He actually never looked down on Naruto, but he didn't think of him highly either, but now he understood more. He decided he wants to learn more about Naruto next time they will meet each other. He'll invite him for ramen. They both love this dish. From his daydream awaken him one of the chunins knocking onto his window behind him. As he opened the window ninja from outside said what he had to say before Iruka could ask what's going on. All he said was:

"Iruka the forbidden scroll was stolen by someone."

Academy teacher instantly went into shock. How could someone get his/her hands on it. The scroll was kept away from everyone by Hokage himself. Someone had to be really powerful. After a moment he knew that he didn't have to be as powerful he could be Naruto using his oiroke-no-jutsu which worked on most of the male population.

**In the Konoha forest**

On the ground in this forest we could see a boy reading, scroll which did hide his face from world view. The boy name was Uzumaki Naruto. He was waiting for Mizuki to beat the hell out of him. He didn't expect him to be actually a traitor. He couldn't believe that Mizuki tried to tell him that stealing this scroll and learning one of the techniques which are inside will give him a promotion to Genin. Beside he knew most of the techniques from this scroll. Old man Hokage showed him this scroll when he was 9. He memorized most techniques to help of Kurama. The fox was somehow quiet today. Naruto guessed he wanted the room to think and concentrate on becoming Genin.

He felt some chakra signature and after a moment he knew whose it was. He completely didn't expect him to show up here. It made Naruto rethink about how his plan to beat Mizuki he couldn't show too much. He didn't trust people with sharing his powers or knowledge. He was simply hurt by them too many times. This made him think they are hurting him so often and yet he still sometimes shows his emotions. He shows how much it pains him what they are doing to him, he's carelessly letting it all go. He still is naive and stupid.

From his thoughts waking him up when he heard someone landing on the ground in front of him. He looked up to see his sensei standing here with a disappointed look on his face. He quickly thought of a tactic to get out of this and he knew what he has to do.

"Hehe you found me sensei" Stated Naruto with a big grin on his face

Iruka looked at him for a moment. It didn't look like he was about to get away with a scroll. He has some scratches on his face and a little dirty clothes so he decided to continue this conversation to get more information's.

"Naruto what are you doing here? And how did you get _this_ scroll?" Asked Iruka pointing on scroll in Naruto hands.

Naruto grin went wider as he answered" I'm training for my making up test with Mizuki-sensei. He said if I learn a technique from this scroll, then he'll let me become a Gening, amazing huh huh? " Finished with a little wink Naruto.

He really hoped Iruka will buy it and go to look for Mizuki, but as he felt another chakra signature he knew it was too late. After one minute of Iruka looking at Naruto with shock written all over his face men with a scar on his face heard leaves and it meant one thing someone was here. As he turned around, he saw Mizuki standing on a tree branch with big shuriken on his back. He knew it meant that there will be a fight.

"Oh Iruka and what are you doing _here_?" Asked silver haired chunin

"I think I should be the one asking this question shouldn't I Mizuki? " Responded Iruka

"Hmm? So you found out about mine and Naruto deal? "After a few seconds without answer he, knew that Iruka knew so he continued" It don't matter, Naruto already has stolen the scroll which means he's a traitor so there's no hope for him." Finished with a maniacal grin Mizuki

Naruto looked at Mizuki he knew what he was getting into when he stolen the scroll, but he believed that old man Hokage will forgive him after his explanation of this whole situation. He guesses he was stupid again. The next words Mizuki said, shocked him greatly

"By the way Naruto, do you know why people in Konoha hate you so much, why they don't allow you to eat at restaurants or are rising prices for you and you only, why you have no family, why no one wants to be your friend? " Both Naruto and Iruka stiffened at this and Mizuki continued with his grin" It's all because the day you were born was the day when Kyuubi attacked our village and that was the day when our beloved Yondaime Hokage died to protect our village and to do exactly this he needed to seal Kyuubi somewhere so it wouldn't destroy our village. He sealed it in a blond haired boy named Uzumaki Naruto." Finished Mizuki

Naruto even though he knew about all of this it still hurt him a little, but he had to act as not only hurt, but surprised and shocked as well. He never really hated anyone for hating him. He knew they were only scared that something will hurt their closest ones. At the same time Kurama wasn't so forgiving demanding Naruto to kill this guy immediately so he doesn't have to listen to all this as he calls it "bullshit". Boy in orange-blue jacket laughed a little at this.

Iruka on the other hand was shaking, because of how angry he was. Angry wasn't probably the right word as well. He was furious that Mizuki would reveal something like this. Naruto wasn't meant to hear this until he became either chunin or 16, and Iruka was supposed to tell him this with Hokage personally. After he calmed himself and looked behind to Naruto he saw the shock and hurt on his face. As he turned back to now laughing Mizuki he promised himself he'll show Naruto what he thinks of him from today until their last days on this planet. He'll be there for him as his support, as a person he can talk to, as a person he can call precious. He took a deep breath as he spoke to Mizuki straight in the eyes.

"Well, what you said about Naruto is actually true. " This words shocked both Mizuki and Naruto. The blond haired boy looked down even more hurt than before as Iruka continued" Well, you see demons are scary and hateful. We definitely don't want them in Konoha" As Naruto was ready to burst into tears he heard the last words of Iruka which made him actually cry. He didn't do that for a long, long time, but now he just couldn't stop himself.",but well Naruto is different from a demon. He's one of the Konoah people, a boy who wants to be someone important to the village, someone who wants to be recognized and my best student. Sure, not everything always goes as he wants, but he's always doing his best and never gives up hope. I'm already proud of what he has become even thought he's not even ninja yet, but the way he's makes me already making me swell with pride and makes me believe he can achieve anything he wants." Ended Iruka.

He heard a hiccup, as he looked behind he smiled slightly at the image of crying Naruto. He was sure that blond knew now how he felt and what he thought about him. As he turned around again, he was greeted with a hateful look from Mizuki.

"Well, I must get the scroll for Orochimaru and now I'm sure Naruto won't give it to me willingly so I have to take it with strength" As Mizuki finished he threw a shuriken from his back at Naruto.

The blond was still coming back from his emotional high and barely saw what both academy instructors were doing. In a moment he was sitting on the ground wiping away tears and in the next he felt something wet on his forehead and cheek and felt something touching his legs and back. As he looked up, he saw the face of crying Iruka with pain written all over his face. He said the first words that came to his mind as he saw a shuriken Mizuki thrown in the back of Iruka.

"Why?" Whispered Naruto. At this Iruka smiled despite the pain he felt.

" Because we both are the same." blue eyed was shocked by the statement as Iruka continued" We both know the pain of loneliness and lost. We both never had parents, and we both wanted to visible to people we wanted them to just look at us. We both use masks to hide our true selves from the world." In the end Iruka smiled a bit wider when he saw the shock over Naruto face. He definitely didn't expect that someone will see through his mask, but Iruka understood now.

Mizuki watched this whole scene with bored eyes, he didn't need this he just wanted to get the scroll and get out of this village so he can get the power he wanted from Orochimaru.

As Naruto came back from his shock and calmed down, he rolled to the side so he'd able to stand on his legs. He put the scroll on his back as he looked in the eyes of Mizuki. He saw it. He saw how power hungry the chunin was and disgusted him. To betray people just for a mere power was disgusting and he hated the guy. He decided to show a simple jutsu he learned when he was 10. The jutsu from this scroll. He made a cross from his fingers and shouted

"Kage bunshin-no-jutsu"

And a few hundred of his copies showed around him. Both instructors from the academy were shocked, but what shocked them more was that they were solid. When Iruka smiled proudly, Mizuki looked around in horror and screamed as all bunishins jumped on him to beat him.

**Around 10 minuted later**

Iruka was lying (not sure if it's right wording) under the tree as Naruto finished tying Mizuki. After blond finished his job he came close to his sensei and looked at the ground awkwardly not knowing what to say. At the same time Iruka just smiled at the boy and decided to break the silence.

"Naruto come closer and close your eyes, I have a gift for you."

Naruto looked somehow weirdly at Iruka, but followed instructions given to him. He wanted to show he trusted Iruka now and he isn't afraid of getting hurt by him because he knew he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't hurt him consciously.

After a few seconds he asked if he can finally open his eyes and Iruka nodded and blue eyes looked at Iruka and he immediately saw that his sensei didn't have his forehead protector on. That's when it hit him and he slowly moved his right hand to his forehead and felt something on it. Something cold and hard and he knew exactly what it was. The boy looked back at his sensei with little tears in his eyes. Iruka only smiled and nodded again.

"Congratulations Naruto from now on you are one of the Konoha ninjas and I Umina Iruka as one of academy instructors let you pass the Genin exam and indeed become a ninja. From now on you have to protect the village and people living in here, even if the price for it is your life." At the end of the speech of his sensei bold haired boy completely broke down and thrown himself at Iruka thanking him over and over again for letting him become a ninja.

That's how the adventure of Uzumaki Naruto in the ninja world began. He knew now was time to move to the next phase of his mission, but this will have to wait. Now he wanted to only be a normal boy who was going to celebrate becoming Genin with his sensei. There's time for everything and now wasn't the time to worry about his mission, now was the time to truly for the first time in his life enjoy his time with someone. Someone who's important to him and he knows that he's as important to this person.

**Author's note**

That's all for this chapter thanks to everyone who read it. It is nice to know there are people who are reading my work, even thought it's not the best. You can review to help me develop my skills and the story. I have already prepared chapter 4 and started chapter 5. I'll post them next week when I'll have time. Till next time bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto different story**

**Responding to reviews**

**adislt- **Yes, I'm aware of this, but I couldn't really Naruto become a Genin like this... Overall, my story will mostly follow the cannon story with some changes bigger and smaller. I'm sorry if you are disappointed in me or the story.

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong to Kishimoto and I don't own Naruto(sadly).

**Chapter 4**

It was day as any in Konoha sunny without even one cloud in the sky. The birds were flying around and chirping. It was still fairly early because time was probably around 9:00. On the street, we could see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with his head down. The boy was deep in thought. Today is the day he'll become a ninja, the day when he'll be put on a team with two other people. He was analyzing who'd be the best teammate for him.

He knew there was no way he'll be on a team with Shikamaru or Choji. They probably will be placed with Ino to continue the formation Ino-Shika-Cho. He could work with both boys fairly easily. Shikamaru was great at strategy and didn't seem to be weak. Choji was kind and probably would be able to work together with anyone from their age group as long as they don't call him fat. Naruto sighed, he completely didn't want to be on the same team as Ino. For a few simple reasons. She's too focused on Sasuke and her only desire is to please and win the affection of Sasuke.

Shino is an interesting person to work with. Maybe if he spends more time with him, he'll learn what the problem with him and his reasoning for nearly everything that's said to him. Kiba and Akamaru wouldn't be too bad they are quite strong. The problem with both of them is that their specification is tracking. With Kage-Bunshin Naruto could work as a tracker too but isn't his specification. He knew that once Kage-Bunshin is destroyed, he'll get the experience from his Bunshin as well as the knowledge. It could help in finding enemies or spying. Probably the third team member will be Hinata. With her Byakugan she could be an excellent tracker, but he doesn't want to work with her either, to be honest. Around she's just too shy and will probably comply with everything he says which is annoying. He wants people to be strong enough so they can state their own opinion about him or his plan, people who can criticize and correct him when he's wrong, but also someone not quickly who's willing to work with him.

That's why he doesn't want to work with either Sasuke or Sakura-Chan. Sasuke even if he knows his pain he's too focused on getting powerful enough to kill his brother. He thinks that just because he's the last Uchiha people will give in to anything he says, plus he's the best student of their year group. Then there's Sakura-Chan. He really likes her, but there are few things which make him not want him to work with her. Two points to be exact. She's a fangirl of Sasuke. It hurts him but also sees the same with Sasuke as Hinata with him. She'll blindly follow him and comply with anything he says. Then the most important thing is that she's his weakest. He hates to admit it, but well, that's true and he doesn't want to lie to himself. He knows he'll get emotional during missions when she'll be in danger and his rational thinking will stop right there. It will be the risk that he will lose his life as well that his team would fail the mission... In the end, he concluded and he knew that Sasuke will be on his team, that's for sure. Their biggest strengths are combats. Not close, but Ninjutsu is what is their most powerful weapon. Well, their Taijutsu is as well outstanding when compare it to the rest of the class. When he finished his thoughts of all possibilities with teams he was standing in front of the academy, he sighed as he went inside.

**Inside academy**

Inside one of the academy classrooms, we could find a full class of people, but they weren't normal people anymore no, no. From today they are Shinobi. Ninjas who have a responsibility to protect their village as well as people living in there. But we focus our eyes on one table where we could see two people.

The first person was a black-haired boy who was wearing his Hitai-ate as forehead protector with Konoha symbol engraved on metal plate. The boy name was looking forward, looking into nothing at all, just forward with his hands on the table and palms close to his mouth.

Next to the boy was "the luckiest" girl in this class pink-haired girl named Haruno Sakura. She was the first girl in the class and that gave her "privilege" to next to Sasuke-kun. She was watching him intensively drinking the sight of his handsome face. He was acting all cold and cool, but she knew better he just didn't want his affection for her in public places. He was so shy. She smiled at this. She is going to break through this shyness and making all hers. Inner Sakura agreed to this plan.

From her daydream of what her life would be if they were married awoke her a sound of a door being opened. She looked to the left side of the class where the door was and she saw a person with an orange jumpsuit and blond hair enter the class. She rolled her eyes, she knew who it was as soon as she saw even a bit of orange. He was probably the only one in whole Konoha wearing something with so much anger.

Then it hit her. Naruto was here, but this was place supposed to be for people who passed the genuine test. As she looked back again, she saw that he has hit-ate on his forehead in the same style as Sasuke-kun. So he was copying his style. Just great thought Sakura.

-Naruto what are you doing here?- Asked lazily Shikamaru

Even though she wasn't looking in their direction she was listening carefully to know full details of how he found himself in here.

-I had a makeup test with Iruka-sensei and I passed it, so he let me become Genin. I even have my own Hiatai-ate see?! - Exclaimed a bit too loud blond-haired boy. And his big wide grin visible on his face. He was just exploding with happiness. She rolled her eyes, he was always like this. She went back to more interesting activities like imaging her life with Sasuke-kun while watching him.

Again she had to stop daydreaming and look away from her knight face as she heard the rather loud sound of moving a chair and she instantly knew who it was and where this person wanted to sit. She sighed, he still didn't get the hint that she doesn't like him?

As she looked to the side, she saw Naruto who was looking forward as is Sasuke-kun, but he seemed to be in thought, which surprised her. She never saw him, she dared to say "serious" before. It caught her off guard, but before she could ask about it, she heard the door open again. As she looked back, she saw Iruka-Sensei entering the classroom.

-Good Morning class!- Shouted Iruka

You could hear students mumbling "morning sensei". Iruka went to the center of the class where his desk was placed. He put his documents on it. He quickly looked at Naruto and smiled at him, and the bold boy smiled back. Sakura saw it and got a little curious about how close they are.

For the next half of hour, Iruka-sensei was talking all about how they are Shinobi, about their responsibilities and that they still have a long way to go, before they'll be something more than just a mere Genin. After he finished his talk, he took a few deep breaths and started to announce what they all were waiting for.

\- So let's get into teams, shall we?

After a few minutes you could hear

-Alright, team 7 will have Uzumaki Naruto- Earning fake excited grin from the blond boy- Uchiha Sasuke- There were a lot of screams from girls how they wanted to be on the same team as their Sasuke-kun. You could also hear Shikamaru whispering about how troublesome women's are. - and Haruno Sakura- A girl with the Bubblehead colour of hair actually jumped out from her chair shouting her "shannaro". She expected Naruto to do something similar, but as she looked down at him, he was actually looking down and his face not betraying any emotions. She was used to seeing something similar on Sasuke-kun face, but it was weird to see it on the face of probably the most hyperactive person she knew. Well, Ino could match him possible. She also heard Ino mumbling how unfair it was, that someone as amazing as Sasuke-kun has to be on the same team with forehead girl and dead last of their class. Sakura just decided to ignore her comments and restarted her favourite activity in the world, watching the face of Uchiha Sasuke.

-The team will have Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyyuga Hinata- Shino was showing no emotions. Kiba was smirking already making plans on how to show that he'll be a leader in their group, and Hinata just looked down disappointed that the Naruto -kun was not on her team. After announcing team 9 Iruka, of course, announced team 10.

\- In team 10 there will be Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji- which earned a smile from a boy eating crisps- and Nara Shikamaru- The Nara boy just sighed as he saw Ino complaining about how bad their position is, and again of how unfair it is as well. After Iruka finished announcing teams he gave next instructions to Genins and left the room.

**3 hours later**

Naruto and Sakura were going nuts. They are the last team that was waiting for their Sensei and Sakura doubted he'll even show. As she looked back at Sasuke-kun he was stoic and unemotional as always. He's so cool and mature. If wants to win his affection she has to behave similarly as he does. She doubts he'll find a girl with such childish behaviour attractive. Yes, she needs to change her behaviour. She sighed, she let her hair grown, because she heard Sasuke-kun likes a girl with long hair. To be honest, she didn't like them like that, but she needed them to impress him. She calmed down and waited for her sensei burying all the rage inside her.

Naruto on the other side didn't even try to hide his rage. After an hour of waiting he knew who their sensei is going to be. He met the guy a few times with the old man Hokage. They always had to wait for him for over an hour at least. This guy is one of most powerful Jounins their village has. He saved him a few times from mobs running around this village. This protected him even he doesn't know who Naruto was back then. Naruto knew that this guy knew who he really is. That is for sure. He decided to play a prank on him.

He rarely enjoyed pranks. He was doing them to get attention when he was younger, but after some time it changed and he was doing it to keep his reputation. Even though this prank with an eraser on top of the door was stupid he knows he will enjoy the emotionless look on his face, which meant that he was either in shock or was a bit bored.

Sakura watched as Naruto placed an eraser on top of the door and immediately knew what he was planing on and even if she liked his idea she had to stop him. She didn't want their new sensei to hate them on their first day already damn it.

-Naruto what are you doing- surprisingly asked the Uchiha boy

It took both of them back and Naruto composed himself back before a green-eyed girl.

-I'm going to punish him for being late- growled out Naruto

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to watch forward, but Naruto saw that Uchiha was looking at him from time to time. As he finished his prank he went to the place where he stood before happy with his work. After a few seconds, they heard someone close to the door. It was much harder to detect anyone who has no evil intentions. With the help of Kurama and those intentions, he could easily detect some people who are on the other side of this village. Detecting people just for their chakra was too hard for him. He could do it, but it was too hard and he'd spend too much time on it.

All three genins waited in anticipation of what will happen. The door opened and they saw a guy with a mask on his face showing up. He has grey hair which was standing upon his head. His headband covered his left eye. He looked like he was in his late 20's.

Naruto and Sakura were laughing when the eraser fell on their sensei head, even Sasuke gave a small smile for the first time in a few years.

-Well, to put it simply you are a band of idiots- Exclaimed calmly their sensei. This earned mumbles which probably meant "so mean". - Meet me at rooftop exclaimed Jounin and with quick hands sign, he vanished. After he did so Naruto and Sakura started laughing again as Sasuke left the classroom thinking of how annoying his teammates are and how weak their instructor is.

**Rooftop**

The three Genin were sitting confused on the stairs and watched their Sensei who was sitting on the bare reading some kind of orange book and weirdly giggling from time to time. After some time Naruto understood what book it was. He found it in an old man's office and read some of it, but it was too boring and disgusting for him to watch. The fox then was torturing him with dreams of him and Sakura-chan is doing some of these things. He heard a forced cough from Sakura-chan and refocused on their sensei.

-Oh, right, sorry I lost the track of time- Exclaimed Jounin as he was scratching back of his head with an embarrassed smile on his face. - Okay so let's start with an introduction. I'll start. - The gray-haired man seemed to be in thought for a few seconds and after that, he continued- Hey my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are no of your interests, as well as my dislikes. My hobby is, well, let's just say you are too young to understand. - Both Sakura and Naruto were looking with horror and disgust written all over their faces they came back as Kakashi called Naruto as the next one to tell something about himself.

\- Well, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are- he thought for a second- well ramen and yyym, that's all I guess.- Kakashi knew better because he saw the slightest trace of a blush on his face and smiled knowingly. The blond continued.- My dislikes are those who betray their friends for power.- Answered remembering his encounter with Mizuki.- My hobbies are a prank I guess. - Said Naruto with fake smile trough which Kakashi immediately knew that this boy hiding something- I have two dreams one is to become the greatest Hokage and two is to save the world from its hatred, so we can live peacefully. - Finished blond with an honest and bright smile on his face, unlike the previous one. Kakashi smiled at him with the thought "he grown-up". He gestured to Sakura.

-Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are... - She blushed as she looked at Sasuke. - and dream is to... - she blushed even more as she took another glance on her dream boy. Kakashi sighed.

Of course, she'd be more interested in boys than in being a ninja, so he asked her a question- Any dislikes? - Hoping to answer he expected.

To his and Naruto shock, she seemed to be deep in thought. Well, she wanted to say Naruto, but only today she saw him a bit differently. He was behaving a bit differently. He wasn't all on her as he usually was, he wasn't as annoying and that prank, well she liked it really much. She always enjoyed a good prank, but what would Sasuke-kun will think of her if she'd her immature side. She then remembered she had to answer the question.

\- Ehmm the same as Naruto I guess.

Naruto nearly fell over. How could she say that when she was a fangirl of a person who was one of the most power hungry people he ever saw. He's even worse than Orochimaru.

Kakashi sighed mentally she was too much into her crush that she couldn't see that Sasuke was that type of person she stated now she hates. He gestured to the Uchiha.

-My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many things I like, and I dislike a lot of things. I don't have a dream or a hobby, but I have ambition. I want to get revenge for my clan by killing a certain person and later revive my clan.

Kakashi thought were around "of course I knew it!".

Naruto was sad for Itachi for having this kind of brother

Sakura was thinking of how brave and cool Sasuke was and was hoping to be the only one to help him revive his clan. She still didn't see anything in her Sasuke-kun behaviour.

-Okay, that's it with introductions, tomorrow we have a survival training so better be prepared. - He was leaving, but before he did- Oh, and I advise you not to eat the breakfast. - and with that, he vanished from their sight.

Sasuke left first and behind him, Sakura meanwhile, asks him for a date. Naruto stayed for a few minutes until he heard a poof. He didn't even turn around to look at this person.

\- So what do you think Naruto?- Asked curiously the newcomer

\- Impossible- He sighed

-You think so?- Asked again anonymous

-Sasuke wants to do everything on his own and Sakura-chan wants to work only with him, so I'm left alone as well.- Answered again blond-haired.

-Too bad for you hmm?

Naruto turned around and answered- Not really you don't know all my tricks when I know most of yours Kakashi- Kakashi only smiled at his answer.

-We'll see, we'll see. - And with that, he vanished again and Naruto left the rooftop and headed straight to his home. Tomorrow is going to be a troublesome day where his final thought before he went asleep.

**Author's note**

Next will be a bell test or short chapter about how Naruto met Kakashi. I'm not sure yet how I want to do it exactly. I have already done most of the bell test.

Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto different story**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto, all characters are owned by Kishimoto.

**Chapter 5**

It was at midnight as we the moon at his highest point. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, everyone but not one blond-haired boy who's Jinchūriki of Kyuubi. He couldn't sleep. He was having a nightmare. It was happening from time to time. Even if he accepted everything that happened to him, and later even forgiven for all of this. It didn't happen, because it already left a scar deep within him. He'll have to live with it for the rest of his life, but he knew today's nightmare wasn't actually a nightmare. Of course, it still left him a little scared and sweaty, but this "nightmare" was more a flashback of how two Anbu's save him from chasing his mobs. He also knew of the reason why he had it now, he met with Kakashi again after around 6 years of being separate, he showed himself again in his life. He recalled the "nightmare" again.

**The "nightmare"**

In was still pretty early at night, but almost everyone was already at their homes asleep or preparing themselves for sleep, keyword ALMOST.

Two men were running after a boy. One of them was high around 6 feet of height. He was muscular but wasn't wearing his hitai-ate which meant he wasn't a ninja. Second men were a bit smaller but weren't as muscular. Both appearances were quite hard to identify, because of darkness at this stage of the day. They were running after as they call him "demon brat" whose name was Uzumaki Naruto. Blond-haired boy was crying while running. He didn't want to be beaten again. He didn't understand why they didn't kill him yet, but he was grateful for this. Even though it hurt him both mentally and physically.

His target was Hokage tower. He was hoping the old man will help him or otherwise he'll be waking up the next day, outside. It already happened many times and whenever he woke up like this there had always been a group of people around him. They were laughing at him that he couldn't even afford a place to sleep, even with Hokage help. He lost himself in thought for too long and at one moment he tripped and fallen on his face. He knew what it meant.

He'll again enter the world of terrible pain, so next day he can feel lower than dirt when all these people will be laughing at him. He waited a few seconds, but the pain he expected never came. After a few other seconds, he heard a small gasp and then cry of pain.

Blue-eyed boy opened his eyes and looked around him. He saw two men's who are chasing him laying on the ground and next to them stood two other people in masks. He heard about them from the old man. They were supposed to be one of the strongest in their village. For him it meant trouble.

He quickly stood up and tried to run, but those two men blocked his way and he hit them. Naruto looked up at them with fear in his eyes. He rarely dealt with ninjas with Chunin rank or above, simply because they ignored him. Genins sometimes picked up fights, and yet in front of him stood elite of ninjas in their village.

One of them raised his hand and it traveled in his way. Fear on young boy face evident. He closed his eyes again, but he quickly opened them when he felt a hand on his head and heard

\- There's nothing to worry about, we are here to help you- Said one of the Anbu guys.

As Naruto looked up, he saw that both of them were taking their masks off. It was hard to see details of their faces, but he had some of the details saved in his memory.

The higher and what looked like older one has silver or is it grey hair and something was hiding his mouth from view in this world. Then he saw a scar running across his face. He was a bit suspicious about it, because his eye where the scar was looked somehow different, but he couldn't work out what this difference is.

Then he looked at a lower one. He has probably black long as for a man's hair. His eyes looked cool. They were shining in red colour with three dots around the weird looking circle in the middle of his eyeball.

\- My name is Hatake Kakashi and this is my company Uchiha Itachi and we're here to protect you. Explained guy called Kakashi

\- Is it on old man orders? - Asked Naruto. He was grateful they are helping him, but he wanted to know if the old man forced them into this duty.

-No, we heard your cry and followed the sound.- Answered Itachi this time.- We found you being chased by these two and we decided to help you Naruto-kun.

Tears again were starting to form in his eyes. They didn't hate him. They helped him and saved him from beating. Everything around him started spinning and the last thing he saw was Itachi rushing to his side. He figured out he blacked out.

The next day when he woke up in hospital old man was by his side. Naruto asked about these two man's and Sarutobi told him a bit more about this duo. He met them a few more times before he entered the academy. After this happened he started to work more on his own. He still had contact with both of them, but not as great. They didn't call themselves friends, just the kind of teammates.

**Current time**

Now Naruto was smiling from the memory. They were the first people who wanted to help him and stood by his side to protect him. It was a nice feeling knowing that there are people who care about you. Of course, he has old man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, people from Ichiraku ramen and Kurama, but the more people the better for him. He didn't know when but lost in his thought as he slowly drifted into the world of dreams and didn't wake up till 5:00 AM which was the hour meant for their team meeting. He didn't make it on time, but it didn't matter, because he knew that they are not going to leave him behind, at least not Kakashi and Sakura-Chan. Of this he was sure.

**Author's note**

That's it next is the bell test. I know people didn't do anything to Naruto like I showed it, but I decided it will only add to Naruto suffering and how much he had to go through as a child.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. You can share your opinion or suggest something that could make the story better and I'll consider it. The next chapter will be on a weekend.

See you all :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto opposite story**

**Responding to reviews**

**Merchant Of Blue Death- **Thank you for your advice on finding beta. I didn't actually know there was someone like this in here :/ . Anyway, I'm on it, I sent PM's to some people and I'm waiting for responses. I already swapped cutting marks with dashes, and of course, I'm happy you are enjoying this story and I hope you will until I'll finish it.

**ultrachols- **Thanks I hope my story will keep your interest until I'll end it.

**Author's note**

Updates will be slower now because I need to find beta readers. I'll have less time for writing possibilities.

In case if anyone who's beta reader, and is reading this story, and is willing to work with me contact by PM.

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto or any other characters. All of them belong to Kishimoto

**Chapter 6**

**Training ground 7**

It was really early in the morning too early for her if she has to be honest. The sun just started to rise which meant it was close to 6:00 AM, AND this also meant their sense was already nearly an hour late.

The pink-haired girl looked around herself. First, she focused her attention on her "future husband" as she liked to call him like this in her mind. As she came in here he didn't even say one word to her. He was still having this wall around him so he can protect himself. She believed she will be the one to break through this wall. She's hoping that with time they will grow closer and he'll open up to her.

Then she looked at the boy that always annoyed the hell out of her. Uzumaki Naruto. He was sitting under a tree with a small smile on his face. She had to admit he looked somehow cute. With this smile and whiskers. Something that also got her attention was the look on his face. She paid some attention to him during their time in the academy, and she has never seen him looking so peaceful. It was like he isn't responsible for anything now like he doesn't have to carry any burden by himself. like he's free? She didn't really knew what to think about it

**5 hours later**

(Naruto/Sakura/3rd person)

I have woken up at around 8:00 AM. It was one of the best sleep I have had ever in my whole life. Just reminding myself that I'm not alone anymore. I have more people willing to help me.

I sighed Kakashi was late again. He thought that something will change with time and he'll learn to be more punctual, but of course, hope mother of fools. He didn't ate breakfast, because he overslept, so he had no time. It was too early for him to think properly, so he just dressed up and rushed out of the house. Plus this stupid hope.

He took a scroll out of his pocket. He always had 2 or three scrolls with some food with him. Just to be on the safe side. He quickly did hands and in front of him, he saw a full plate of onigiri. It wasn't Roman, but it's still okay. He looked at his teammates. It looked like Sakura-chan didn't eat anything as he predicted. It was hard to tell with Sasuke. His face was better at hiding emotions and feelings than his, so he couldn't really say anything about his interpretation of Kakashi's orders.

_"We have to work together so I should ask. We have to get to know each other and trust each other."- Then he looked at Sasuke- "Okay, so maybe not fully trust each other" _

"Hey, guys do you want some?"- Asked slowly blond. His teammates looked at him different expressions written on their faces.

Sakura-Chan was looking suspiciously, but on the other hand, as she looked angry as it looked like she was already eating with her eyes.

Sasuke, on the other hand, looked shocked, but also jealously? He completely didn't understand what he could be jealous. Naruto's the "dead last" of their class, as he is oh so great Uchiha.

"Where is this coming from dobe?" Asked now angered Sasuke!?

"Yyyhhm from this scroll?" Not really knowing how to respond said Naruto. Blond also pointed to the scroll from which he unsealed this food.

"How can you sell anything in a scroll. It's hard to believe the class dead last can do something like this." Both his teammates could feel the jealousy and anger in his response.

Sakura was really taken back. She never had seen Sasuke-kun like this. He never loses his cool. She didn't understand what was so bad that he lost it now. Would he be always like this? Could she change him so that nothing like this will ever happen? Naruto now understood completely.

_"So he actually thinks we are rivals?"_

Blond mentally grinned at this thought, because of he like the idea of them being rivals, but he needs to respond to Sasuke first.

"Old man Hokage lent me a few scrolls he told me I should learn how to do this kind of thing if I'll be living on my own" Responded casually blue-eyed boy.

Sakura didn't need reminding how hard life had to be for him. She knew he's orphan. He told her this himself. She didn't tell anyone. She figured out he trusted her if he told her something like this and she didn't want to lose anyone's trust in her not even Naruto's.

"So Hokage-Sama is playing favourites huh?"

This question angered Naruto greatly. How can he say something like this? Hokage advisors are eating from his hands. If he awakens sharinagan it'll get even worse They will make him repopulate his clan as soon as possible with as many women as possible. It'll break Sakura-chan heart as well. He kept in outside composers.

"No, no, he just wanted to help me, it's all" Naruto was grinning even if inside he was in full rage. Kurama wasn't doing any better. He didn't really like humans, but the old man caught his attention. He said that even he could work with him with pleasure. This meant an old man is an amazing person, not only Hokage.

"Huh" Huffed Sasuke as he went away leaving dumbfounded Sakura behind him.

She didn't know what just had happened. How could Sasuke-kun say something like this about their Hokage? He's actually one of the kindest people who walk on this earth. He's doing everything he can to help everyone around himself so that no one will be feeling lonely, sad or hurt. Some people just need more help than others.

She sighed, somehow sadly. What was with both of them now. They were showing some things she didn't see in either of them by now.

Sasuke-kun showing his anger and frustration, as well as jealousy. She felt a little scared after his sudden outburst.

Naruto, on the other hand, showed a bit of maturity as well as patients and how calm he can be in situations like this., but was it only one-time thing or is he always like this?

After a few moments she heard her name from behind, as she turned around, she saw Naruto with a plate full of injuries in his left hand. In his right hand, he has half-eaten food. She really wanted to eat some, but is it okay to show this kind of weakness around Sasuke-kun?

"Do you want some Sakura-Chan? I can't eat them all on my own so c'mon."

She thought about it for some time.

"But Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat anything or we'll puke." She wanted to be on the safe side. Plus, she wanted to hear if he has some kind of argument that will make her go for the food on the plate in front of her.

"Sakura-Chan you cannot always listen to what people order you. You have to make your own decisions for you and your teammates better." It was a smart argument and she decided he was right. She needs to make her own decisions, and she made one just now. She wants to get to know Naruto better.

"Alright" Agreed finally smiling green-eyed girl.

**Some time later**

They finished eating their onigiris. Both of them had a nice conversation while eating and learned a lot about each other. They also invited Sasuke again, but he declined ever again, which hurt a bit both of them. They want to work with him, but it seems like he has different plans, then they do.

Finally, their Sensei showed himself punctually at noon with some lame explanation of why he's late. This earned disbelieving looks from Sakura and Naruto, while Sasuke looked like he doesn't care and wants just to go through this as quick as possible.

After an explanation of what this test is about and showing them bells, Kakashi just stood in the middle of the training grounds.

Even if Naruto understands what Kakashi wants to achieve he decided he isn't going to be the one to take the first step. He knew that Kakashi knew that he understands and that he's willing to work with the others too if they show any interest at all.

After 20 minuted he heard some noises behind him and he knew who it was. He felt chakra signature a bit earlier. The person showed her face through the bush. It was, of course, his favourite girl in the world Sakura-Chan. He smiled at her, with thought

_"She figured out huh?"_

"Hey Naruto" Greeted Sakura

"Hey, Sakura-Chan. What's up?" Asked Naruto faking his curiosity and refocusing on Kakashi.

"It's just that.." She has a small blush adorning her face "I just thought that we should work together if we want to get the bells from Kakashi-Sensei. He's a Jounin and he's probably too strong for us to take in 1v1." Finished heavy breathing Sakura.

_"Yes, she figured it out, but.."_

"Did you ask Sasuke before you came here?" Asked Naruto. He wanted to work with her, but didn't want to be the second choice for her or substitution for Sasuke.

"I had a talk with him where I offered that all three of us could work together and those two who'll get the bell will simply pass, but he said he doesn't want to work with "the dobe" or "annoying fangirl" so I simply decided to come to you, so yeah, that's all" He knows she hurt by Sasuke refusing to work her, treating her like she's not worthy of it and he doesn't want her to feel that way around him.

"Sure, let's kick Kakashi ass, we are strong enough to do this." Exclaimed not too loud Naruto, which surprised her again. She smiled at him. He wanted to work with her even though she's weak, but he's still willing to work with her, risking their potential future in Shinobi World. She likes how kind Naruto is.

**Author's note**

Well, that's it for this chapter. The next one is our duo against Kakashi, and maybe Sasuke against Kakashi, or maybe Sasuke will join Narusaku team so they all can beat Kakashi. Who knows?

It will probably take more time. This will be the first time I'll ever show a fighting scene to anyone, and I want to make it good. No, not good amazing. I'll do my best.

See you all :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto opposite story**

**Author's note**

I'm sorry that there was no chapter last week, but I was really busy with work and had not much time to write, but now I'm back. I'll try to find a beta reader as well. I started having a long conversation with one person, but in the end, this person didn't respond to my last message.

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto or any other characters. Kishimoto has all rights to Naruto.

Let's begin

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi stood in the middle of training grounds reading his favourite orange book called "Icha Icha Paradise". This book always made him all smiley and giggling. This art was written by most underrated novelist ever seen.

He heard something rustle in the bush and he knew it could mean ambush by one of the trio. Most possibly Naruto. Sakura is probably too scared to make the first move, and Sasuke will be probably waiting up for an opening, so it must be Naruto.

He didn't even turn around as he heard shurikens being thrown at him. Silver-haired Jounin, of course, caught them easily. He turned around and thrown back in the bush. Jounin lowered his book and went in the way of this bush. His eyes went wide as he didn't see the shurikens. He put his hands together in the sing of tiger and said "Kai" with hope that it was only genjutsu cast by Sakura.

As he reopened his eyes, nothing changed and he didn't feel anything different, and he knew it wasn't genjutsu. He then asked himself

"_What is happening?_"

He focused more on his surroundings with hope that he'll feel anyone's presence close to him, but he didn't, so he did the only thing that made sense to him. He put his book in his pouch and took out the kunai.

He doesn't believe that this is Naruto's job. He never was the strategist type. Sakura and Sasuke are smart enough and could come up with some kind of strategy like this. He knows they are trying to confuse and disorient him, so they will have easier access to the bells.

He heard something coming in his way, but much, much faster, but he still dogged it quite easily. Kakashi turned in the way from which enemy's kunai was thrown and he did the same what his enemy did. He heard a poof, so it probably meant substitution. He did a hand sing for Kage Bunshin and send his copy in the way where he thrown his previous kunai.

After a few seconds, his clone disappeared and he got his memories. There was nothing that could make it for substitution. No log, no pillow or anything that could swap with real bodies. He didn't know what it could mean. Kakashi was so confused. What are they trying to do? Are they working together? How do they want to get the bells?

He again heard something flying in his way. Two, no three shurikens. He dogged them easily, but what came next shocked him completely.

Naruto with a kunai in his hand jumped from the bush and was coming his way. Fast. He quickly adjusted his kunai, so he could defend himself. He dogged blond's attack and hit him with a kunai, not really caring if he'll hurt him. They knew what they are going into as they entered the academy.

He heard a poof sound from behind and as he turned around, he didn't see any sign of substitution as he suspected, he didn't find anything. He understood it now. Naruto learned Kage bunshin no jutsu. He just wanted to use his Sharingan against them, so to end it quickly, but he knew if he'll use it they will stand no chance against him, so he decided against it.

After a few minutes of waiting he was surprised when he saw 5 Naruto's jumping out of bushes and trees. Each of them jumped to the place where a kunai or Shuriken was stuck in the ground behind him. Each of them took it out and run away in the way of forest.

Kakashi was confused by blond actions, but after a few seconds he felt pain in his legs and he couldn't move. He understood now. To each kunai and Shuriken was linked a small and really thin thread. With how sunny it is today, it's really hard to see something like this. Kakashi wasn't even focused on how they could try to lure him into something like this. He underestimated them and now he's paying a price for it. He couldn't believe Naruto could come up with something like this. As he was falling, he looked up to one of the trees where he heard a rustle. He looked up to see Naruto and Sakura jumping down together. They were smiling. Naruto's bunshins will end it. He couldn't move his legs, so it's hard to escape. If he'll use substitution then they have him on a silver plate, because as he'll refocus they will be already in action and they should be able to get bells without any trobules, so he did the only thing he could without using his Sharingan, accept that he lost to those two genins.

Kakashi was able to put two and two together and he knew they worked together to get him to this point. He was proud out of this duo, but there was still an unanswered question.

"_Where's Sasuke?_"

Kakashi just closed his eyes, waiting for his face to feel the ground. As he was waiting for his fate to come and get him, he didn't hear someone's footsteps, as the person was getting closer.

He hit the ground. He was expecting the duo to cheer loudly at how awesome they're that they beat their Sensei. He got access to academy files, and both were described as incredibly loud. He reopened his eyes. He decided to get into a sitting up position, so he could look around himself. As he did it, the first thing Kakashi saw was the faces of his students who defeated him with their mouths hanging open, as if they were shocked by something. As he turned around, his eyes widened as well.

There stood Sasuke with a smug smirk on his face as he held bells close to his chest. It meant only one thing.

Sasuke stole the bells as Kakashi was falling. The last Uchiha knew he'll lose if he won't get the bells and he thought he'll be sent back to the academy. This was hard for Kakashi. They were meant to learn to work together, but in the end, it looked like Sasuke wanted only to get the bells, but there was still hope. Kakashi asked the question not really expecting the answer he's hoping for.

"Okay Sasuke, so you have two bells." Kakashi made a short pause, looking at the Uchiha "What do you want to do with the second one?" Asked silver-haired man.

Uchiha smirk only widened, which gave Kakashi a clear signal, but he still needed verbal confirmation and the black-haired boy gave him just what he needed.

"I'll take it for myself both of them"

Kakashi sighed "What about the rest of your team?" Jounin asked the last Uchiha.

"They are going back to the academy"Was the answer from Sasuke.

Kakashi knew that it'll come to this and he knows what he has to do."Well, you see Sasuke, I'm sad to tell you this, but you fail."This earned shocked faces from Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto's face was neutral.

"How can I fail, if I've got the balls?! They don't have them, I got them, I took them from you! You said that our goal was to get them and I did actually this! Do you see this?!" He viewed the bells in front of Kakashi's face "These are the bells that I took from you. I completed my mission, which was to get them!" This was the first time Sakura was Sasuke-kun so furious. She was scared of this of Sasuke-kun. She hides herself behind Naruto. The blond saw her movements and decided to help her and try to calm her even a little. He put his hand on her shoulder and she didn't push his hand away, instead, she scooted even closer to him.

Kakashi was untouched by his rage and angered state.

"This all was an exercise to find out if you all could work together as a team. Those who break rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Kakashi recited the words which told him by Obito.

Sasuke seemed to calm down. Sakura was deep, deep in thought and Naruto was looking down to the ground also in his own thoughts.

"Okay, I'll give you another chance to pass this test. Since Naruto and Sakura understood the purpose of the test they'll have point, but they can't share it with you Sasuke."

**Author's note**

Okay, so I'll end it here. The next chapter will be the final result of a bell test as well as a wave mission introduction.

See you all ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto different story**

**Author's note**

I'm back again. We are continuing with a story from the place where we left. I'm working on this on my own again, so updates are going again to be regular.

Chapters 1-7 are corrected and chapter 7 is a bit changed, so it isn't as confusing, but the deeper explanation of their thoughts and strategy will be in this chapter.

**Responding to reviews**

**Seros109-** As I said in author's note above it will be explained deeper how all of this happened to Kakashi, but as for Sasuke, it was said that he was hiding on the training grounds waiting for an occasion to strike. Sakura found him and offered her help, but he refused and changed his hiding spot, so I'm sorry if it confused you.

Well, I think that there are few things which you should feel around someone you claim to love or want to build a relationship with. One of them is feeling safe and protected.

Regards from the UK as well ;)

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto.

**Chapter 8**

As Sakura was on the ground of the training ground 7 she looked to her left where closer to her was attached to the wooden post her love Sasuke. She was sad and disappointed in him. How could he want to leave her or Naruto behind? How could he even think about stealing the bells she and Naruto fought so hard to get. As she looked at the person who was sitting a bit further to her left she smiled a bit. She liked how easy it was to work with Naruto.

She still can't believe they beat Kakashi-sensei. It's so unbelievable that two new genins took on jounin and won. Their plan was built around precision and prediction of Kakashi-sensei's steps. They had really thin threads attached to the kunais. The threads were attached to the end on each kunai, but they couldn't throw it with threads already on the kunais it'd lower their chance to beat silver-haired jounin, so Naruto gave an idea of moving shadows clones behind Kakashi-sensei so they will do it. They had to do it while their instructor was distracted otherwise he could possibly sense the clones. There was still a possibility that he'll be able to move around even with his legs bound, so they used the first kunai as to pin it into the ground and connect it with the rest. It should reduce jounin movements and it did indeed.

She smiled even more, as they were working between movements they had some time to relax even a little. She knew she shouldn't do it, but Naruto made her feel this way, all relaxed and like everything is going to be okay. She doesn't need to impress him, or show him she's worth something through different achievements. He wanted to work with her just because he thought it's fun and it'll make them better friends.

She looked at her lunch. She wasn't that hungry, all thanks to Naruto. She wanted to share her lunch with Sasuke-kun, but their sensei said not to do that. She stopped for a second. Naruto told her about making her own decisions for their team's best. Kakashi-sensei isn't going to fall for the same trap twice, so probability of them going into combat is higher now, and Sasuke-kun is the best in both ninjutsu and taijutsu, so they need him. He did not ate with them earlier on so he's probably hungry, and if he'll be hungry he'll slow them down instead of pushing them forward. She's still disappointed in him and wants him to be punished for taking the bells and hurting both her and Naruto. On the other hand, she wants to become a real ninja and be in the team with both Naruto and Sasuke-kun, plus she still wants to save the last Uchiha from himself. She sighed as she made her final decision with the hope of not regretting it later on.

-Sasuke-kun do you want some of my lunch I already had some before the training and I'm not hungry so yeah...

Sasuke looked at her with pure in his eyes which scared her. How may anyone carry so much hate in their body, it's inhuman. She backed off a little to distance herself from him and from all this hate.

-I don't want anything that comes from either of you, you losers. Exclaimed rather loudly Sasuke.

-If we are losers how come we were the one who beat Kakashi, and how come we're not attached to any of these wooden posts when you are?- Asked blond-haired. He didn't want for Sasuke to go against them, but he was trying to cast out all of his anger on Sakura-Chan and Naruto couldn't allow it. He was doing too often already. -We just want to pass this test and become ninja, but you are making it extremely difficult. You're not the only one who's suffering from loneliness or loss. There's for sure a lot of people out there like you, but they don't hate others for what happened to them as you do.- With it, Naruto finished his rant hoping to get to Sasuke that they want to help him and be with, that they want to be his teammates.

Sasuke was deep in thought after Naruto words. Danzo told him that he's special in every way. That he can do whatever he wants, that he's like royalty of this village, but if this is true then why did Kakashi fail him and why is Naruto talking to him like he's equal to him. He'll think about it more some other time because now he wants to pass this exam, and he knows that he stands no chance against Kakashi now, so he has to work with them no matter what. After they will pass he'll talk with Danzo about all of this and will show all of them who's superior in here. The last Uchiha sighed and looked at Sakura without all of this hate even though it was hard.

-Alright, I'll eat with you, but I have bound hands, so you have to feed me. - If you look at his face carefully you could see the smallest blush on his cheek. Naruto chuckled at this and decided to share his lunch with him, but still be on his guard. He's not sure what Kakashi has in store for them.

The blond received his answer a few minutes later as he heard a loud poof from behind where stood angry jounin with silver hair and one eye covered with his headband.

-I told you not to share your lunch with Sasuke. I'm leaving for a few minutes and you do what?- As he didn't receive any answer decided to continue.- Yes, you break the rules I have set, now you are going to pay.- As he did the hand signs behind him Sasuke and Sakura saw something like an apocalypse, but Naruto didn't see anything and knew it's just a genjutsu. Kurama broke down all the genjutsu for him. because he sucked at it too much to do it on his own.

-B...But we have to make our own choices for the good of the team, and we're a team so we couldn't leave Sasuke-kun like this.- Answered horrified Sakura.

-I agree with Sakura-Chan we have to make work together and we'll now to kick your ass dattebayo.- Exclaimed way too loudly jinchuuriki of Kurama. Sasuke just nodded just so he wouldn't be left behind.

-So you think you are a team, that the three of you can go against me. One of the strongest people in this village huh?- He didn't receive any answer but saw small movements of Naruto and Sakura which were meant they want to grab their weapons and fight. Sasuke was just looking straight at Kakashi with anger and hate for failing him at which sharingan user sweatdropped. How can he think about it situation like this? Itachi was never like this.

-Then I have only one thing to say...- Two genins had their hands in their pouches reaching for their weapons, at this Kakashi smiled. They are really going to fight him.- You all... pass.

All three genins were just staying still like a statuette. Did they hear right? He passed them. Sasuke was the first one to shake off his shock.

-We pass?- Asked uncertain Uchiha

-Yep just as I said you all pass.- Kakashi was smiling under his mask at their shocked faces.- But remember one thing as I told Sasuke earlier those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. These were the words I heard from my teammate on our last mission. -It's still painful to talk about, but he has to go on living and have faith that this new team will be him, new family, that they will help him fill this hole in his heart. -Alright, team seven tomorrow we'll have our first mission as a team, but for now, let's go somewhere to celebrate.

With that, they all moved toward the village to find a place to celebrate their achievement, but they forgot about one thing or should I say, person. They left Sasuke on the post.

**Midnight **

Naruto was sitting on top of the roof of his house. He's a step closer to his goal, but before he'll move to the next phase he has a few things to do and his main goal is to eliminate current Hokage. He can't and refuse to do it on his own. It will hurt too much. Even thinking about it hurts, but it has to be done. The old man knows too much.

He landed his back on the roof. He lie in there for some time, he thought about his new team. He feels like he's accepted in there, they are like his comfort zone. The selfish side of him wants to stay with them forever, but he knows he can't. This is what makes him sad. He's trapped by destiny with no way to escape. Kurama thinks different he says he can win against destiny, but Naruto thinks the price could be too much for him to bear. He doesn't want to sacrifice more than he should. Which means he has to do all of it on his own. With these thoughts, he has fallen asleep.

**Author's note**

Well, that's all for chapter 8, chapter 9 should be released later today. When it comes to the next chapters I'll tell you that I have almost finished chapter 10.

I have also started watching One Piece some time ago, but now I'm really getting into it, but I'll still try to update as often as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto different story**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Naruto, all right belong to Kishimoto**

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke was going to have a conversation with him. This will take some time, but he has to do it. How could they treat him the way they did. They thought that they are equal, but he knows better. He's Uchiha, the last one beside his brother. If Konoha wants to still have Sharingan then they have to do better than they do. They have to punish his whole "team" for their behaviour. First Kakashi failed him for not working with a stupid dobe and an annoying fangirl. Secondly, he had to lower himself and let them take on Kakashi while he was supposed to watch, ohhh and what Naruto said in thereafter he tried to show this fangirl Sakura that he doesn't need pity and that he will not work with someone who doesn't have anyone strong in its clan. Lastly, they left him after finishing their test just to eat something, and he didn't mind that much, but it seemed as they forgot about the most important person on their team. HIM. How could they? After two hours Kakashi came back with apology and freed him. Sasuke just left without any word. Now his destination was root base. He has to talk with Danzo.

He's the man that told Sasuke how important he's to this village. How much he may gain by just simply being in here, and how he's above everyone even the Hokage himself. His "teammates" tried to treat him as if they are spending time with their friends. He absolutely cannot allow this to repeat.

**Flashback**

The seven years old Sasuke was sitting in the classroom. It was long after the lessons finished, but he has nowhere to go. His brother has just killed his entire clan just a few days ago. He never felt so lonely or angry. There was still so many emotions in him, but the strongest one was hatred. Hatred toward his brother who made him feel all of these emotions, who took everything from him, who left him to suffer on his own. He'll kill him one day and both of them knows it. He admitted it already.

Five minutes later as Sasuke was leaving the academy he saw a man standing next to exit doors. He was looking weird. He has a bandage covering his right eye and upper part of his head. He's wearing something that reminds him of kimono.

As Sasuke was closer to the door the more nervous he was feeling, because of how stoic this man was. He doesn't understand what he wants, but he has a weird feeling. As he's about to open the door the man said.

-Come with me Uchiha Sasuke.- Sasuke eyes widened. This man knows his name, but he never saw him.- My name is Shurima Danzo and I'll show you how much you are worth, I'll give you power which will help you to avenge your clan.

As Sasuke turned around to look at the man he was surprised when he didn't saw him standing there. He gulped as he exited the academy. He closed his eyes as he went forward, but after a few steps, he hit into something and fallen on the ground. As young Uchiha opened his eyes he saw the same kimono as the man from a few seconds ago had. Sasuke looked up and saw Danzo's stoic face looking at him as if nothing ever happened.

-So will you go with me Uchiha Sasuke? Do you want to discover how much you are worth and how much power you may obtain?

Sasuke thought about it for a second. More power meant better chances against his brother. This is exactly what he desires the most, so he nodded and stood up.

-Good, let's go now.

With that, they both left to the Root base.

**In the root base (still flashback)**

-This is the base of root Sasuke-kun.

The young boy looked around. It was really dark and dirty all over the place. It gave him chills and scared him a little, but he needs to be strong, so he can obtain more power. This promise of power is what matters the most now.

-Root is the most important part of the village. We are heroes who work from underground. Making assassinations and helping Konoha to survive and keep their strength at the highest level. Our goals are to make me a leader of this village and later the leader of this shinobi world.- Exclaimed with excitation Danzo

-But how does it work with my goal?- Asked confused and angry Sasuke. Did this man drag him in here just to revile his ambition?

-You will be working with us as the new symbol and strength of root. We'll guarantee you many privileges in here as well as in the village. We'll help you to grow stronger. As root will grow will our spying network. We can easily lure Itachi into your hands when you will feel ready for this encounter.

-Why do you want to help me?

-Sharinagan is the strongest dojutsu in this world. If we can have someone with power so great like this in our group it will make our goals easier to reach. You already have so much power in the village, but you are not aware of this. They don't want you to be aware, but I'll help you and in exchange, you'll help us through the power you have and will gain with age. So how does it sounds to you?- Asked finally Danzo

It was what Sasuke wanted and needed. He wants and needs people to see him as he's the Uchiha. Someone really important and special. His father was always telling him that Uchiha is really important and that he should train because weak among Uchiha won't survive too long. Danzo is offering him everything he needs and wants.

-I agree. Now tell me more about those privileges.

Danzo grinned at this he now has Sharingan user in his hands. He cannot let him go no matter what. He needs to be safe and kept away from people who could influence him such as legendary sannins.

**End of flashback**

Freshly made genin stormed into the root base and

-DANZOOOOOOOOOOOO

he shouted. The said man was next to him in a few seconds.

-What do you need Sasuke-kun?- Asked Danzo as always emotionless.

-I need you to remind everyone in the village how important I'm, and that I'm their superiors.- Asked extremely angry Sasuke. Danzo never saw this boy like this. Something has to happen to him.

-Care to explain what happened?

-My new "teammates" as they like to call themselves wanted me to lower myself to their standards. They thought that we're equal.- Panted young Uchiha

-Sadly I cannot do anything against Uzumaki Naruto as he's protected by many laws created by third and fourth Hokage.- Sasuke irritation and anger grew. If Danzo will not tell him any good news he's going to break all of his teeth by how clenched his jaw is.- As for Haruno Sakura we can only send a warning letter that if it will happen again her family will be forced to pay for this with money and later on with their own daughter...-Danzo wanted to go on, but Sasuke quickly said

-NOO!

-Hmm? And why not?- Asked curious root leader

-She's a fangirl of mine she'll do anything just to join me. She's worthless and her clan is too weak. - Explained black-haired boy

-But you'll eventually need some girls to revive your clan, to be honest, you should start by now. There's a CRA law and we can have many girls just before anything bad will happen.

They both know this, but most of the girls were plain annoying and weak. The only one he considered was Hinata, but she likes Naruto so he already hates her, just as much as his fangirls.

-Okay can we move on to Kakashi?-Asked Sasuke after he calmed down a bit

-Sure. -Answered Danzo.- I'll report to the Hokage that he's treating you not right and that should give you more power in your team. You'll be like a captain of your team, but because of your lack of experience you'll have to make decisions together with Kakashi.-Finished Root leader.

-That's alright for now, but after some time I'll have to take a lead. They don't know what they're doing and they'll probably die on one of their first missions and I'll have to get new members. -He doesn't really care as long as he's alive and will be able to kill Itachi someday. All his teammates current and future ones have to make sure he'll live to this day. The day of his revenge.

**Author's note**

Chapter 9 is more like a filler episode just so you can understand why Sasuke is the way he's. This also gives me more option for Danzo character in the future if I'll change my mind somewhere on the line.


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto opposite story**

**Responding to reviews**

**narusakufan1985- **I don't really think so. I think there's still to work on and to improve, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Narusaku forever :)

**AN**

Sorry for not updating lately, but I had some personal issues. There's also lack of motivation I watched One Piece to the current point and it demotivates me when I see how great this whole world is built when compared to Naruto. I think OP is much better than Naruto for NOW at least.

Narusaku is still my favourite ship and the only one I've ever had, but it's as well a bit demotivating that they didn't end up together. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I'll try to do it as fast as possible, but this time I can't promise anything.

I hope you'll all like this chapter :)

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Naruto, all the right belong to Kishimoto**

**Chapter 10**

**Hokage tower**

Inside of the Hokage tower team, 7 just delivered the target of their mission. Tora the demon cat. The cat was squeezed to potential death by its owner, the wife of fire Dinamo. Some could feel bad for the cat, but team 7 wasn't among this group. As Madam Shijimi paid for the mission she ordered third Hokage was ready to announce new missions to team 7, but before he could do it Naruto decided to interpret.

"Jiji I think we're ready for a bit more advanced mission than a D-rank. I mean they're boring, stupid and nothing cool ever happens in them." Finished Naruto with a pouting face.

The older Sarutobi sighed at this. He expected Naruto to get bored really quickly with the mission he received, so he was prepared. He still needs to make sure that they're ready and he decided to trust one of his best jounins.

"Kakashi, what's your opinion about this. Do you think they're ready for something more or not?"

Kakashi looked at his students. He knew them better know and understood in what areas he has to train them. Sakura was insecure in herself which often was causing hesitation in her moves, plus her crush on Sasuke is getting in a way too. When it comes to brighter sides, she's smart and good with tactics. She already can change the situation on the battlefield with these abilities as their training showed.

Sasuke was still too egoistic and too proud to work with the others. He was just doing it as long as he could earn something for himself from it. Kakashi still has no idea how to deal with it. Plus the warning from Danzo he received some time ago is worrying him as well. On the bright side, he's already strong and can take care of himself for the most part.

When it comes to Naruto, he's sometimes impatient and too loud, but besides this, he's perfectly fine. He has nothing special in himself. At least Kakashi didn't notice anything. The blond boy is growing in strength quick which leaves him with the question if it will impact nine tail fox as well, because if it does then they will need the help of someone stronger and an expert in funjutsu like Jiraya-sama.

Kakashi smiled warmly and directed his attention to the Hokage who was patiently waiting for jounin answer.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama. I think they're ready for a C-rank mission. Even if they're not it's only C-rank so I'll more than ready to help them. This will also be a great experience for them to see how the outside world looks like while not getting into contact with any ninjas."

Naruto and Sakura smiled at this, because of how much faith and trust their Kakashi has put in them.

Sasuke only smirked. Of course, he'd allow him to take some more serious mission. He's Uchiha and the power he possesses is bigger than his idiotic teammates. Also, he knows that Kakashi will be no help for him, so he has to do everything on his own again.

"So about the mission, this will be simple escort mission. You'll be escorting bridge-builder to the land of waves. "

All of them nodded giving Hokage signal to continue

"Okay so you may come in now"Loudly exclaimed old Hokage

Team 7 turned around only to see an older man with booze in his hand.

"So these small kids are going to be my escort. Is this a joke? Have you seen the smallest squirt I bet he's totally useless."

Naruto frowned at this why is he's underestimating him? The blond genin sent a death glare to the drunk man, but he didn't even flinch. Hokage coughed to get everyone's attention in the room and as he received it.

"Okay, so Kakashi this the person you're supposed to be escorting. His name is Tazuna and he's bridge builder from the Land of waves. You may leave now." With these words whole team 7 left the Hokage mansion.

**Outside Hokage mansion**

"Okay, team 7 lets at the main gate in 2 hours. Dismissed"- Exclaimes Kakashi as everyone left to ready themselves.

**2 hours later at the main gate**

As Naruto stood at the gates he saw that Sakura-Chan and Sasuke were already there. Sakura-Chan had pain written all over her face and Sasuke had impassive face as most of the times. Naruto smiled as Sakura-Chan looked in his way. It isn't one of his genuine ones, but rather comforting one. She smiled back at him.

"Hey, are you ready for our first mission outside of the village?" Exclaimed a little too loudly, blue-eyed boy.

Sakura-Chan smiled at him even more, it was just in his style to be so loud, annoying and funny at the same time. Sasuke just nodded accepting his presence.

"_Now we have to wait for Kakashi_" Thought Naruto

30 minutes later Kakashi arrived together with Tazuna. Even after getting screamed at for being late by both Sakura and Naruto, their teacher just told them some lame excuse which frustrated the duo even more. When everyone was ready, they moved out.

On the next day as they were travelling at some point Naruto felt an evil intention of two people. It's normal for Sasuke to have something like this from time to time, mostly about Itachi. The problem still is that he feels it from two sources so there's someone else close to them. As he looked on the side, he saw two puddles, and with the knowledge that now it's warmer due to the time of the year, he knows that someone is using transformation to trick them. He checked Kakashi reaction on it, but jounin looked as stoic as ever, but blond-haired shinobi understand that silver-haired men don't want to give their enemy information's that they possessed, so they both must keep their cool.

A few minutes later Naruto again felt the same evil intentions from two sources which meant that thread was coming in their way. He had to come up with some strategy. They don't know who their target is. It could be everyone beside Sakura-Chan.

Blue-eyed genin is a jinchuriki, but not any jinchuriki. He posses the power of the strongest of bijuu. Many people would love to possess this power even if they can't control it.

Sasuke is one of the last two Uchihas alive, and so his sharingan which could be awakened at any time will be unique and powerful ability.

Kakashi is one of the strongest jounins in the world. He may eventually get even more powerful and reach sannin/kage level.

Tazuna is a bridge-builder and his building plans may distribute some people and that's why assassination could be planed on him.

There's still a problem. If he'll allow for their enemies to attack, then someone could get hurt and this is the last thing young jinchuriki wants to happen. He's torn between helping his friends as his heart is telling him and full-filling his duties as a shinobi. He quickly shake it off knowing that he'll be useless like this.

Their group was continuing their mission as if nothing ever happens, but Naruto still was ready to fight and still looking for any chakra signatures or evil intentions.

And in one moment he felt it. These evil intentions he was waiting for. All happened so fast.

There were two of them and they trapped and killed Kakashi. Sakura looked terrified and Sasuke was shocked, but he quickly cleared his head and was ready for a fight, but Naruto was faster and he already moved in their side.

Naruto made a seal for kage bunshin and created two. One in front and second on his left side. As two assassins turned in his side their eyes went wide. The speed of Naruto was much greater than they expected. With this speed, kage bunshin who stood in front of real Naruto knocked out the first guy with only one punch. When the second guy attacked the bunshin from left side easily blocked the attack and push him backwards.

As the guy was trying to catch his step behind him appeared the second bunshin. The assassin looked quickly around and smirked visibly under his mask. He moved quickly away in the way of Tazuna and Sakura. He moved Sakura to the side, but she was caught by Naruto before she fell on the ground.

The assassin reached into his pocket for a kunai, as he was close to Tazuna he received a kick in his face from Sasuke who smirked proudly of himself.

_"Dobe could take one of them out, but the second one is mine_" Thought Sasuke

But the attacker quickly recovered and before Uchiha could react enemy was already in front of him read to attack him with his kunai. Black-eyed genin eyes went wide as he was expecting hurtful blow and closed his eyes meanwhile bitting his lips so not to shout from pain, but this pain he expected never came so he opened his eyes to see Kakashi standing in front of him. The jounin was reading his favourite book with their enemy on his shoulder. Their attacker was mumbling something about revenge and killing their target.

After Kakashi tied up their enemies to the tree he turned to his team and Tazuna.

Naruto was having a conversation with Sakura, he could guess it was about how she was feeling now.

Tazuna was sitting under the tree his hat was covering most of his face. Both of them know what conversation they will have and it will not be nice for neither of them.

Sasuke was standing on the side looking on other two teammates of his with a furious look on his face.

"Okay everyone good job we have beat two dangerous chunins from Kiri." Said cheerfully Kakashi then turned to Naruto

"Especially you Naruto, not only you beat one of them, but you were able to make though choice between trusting your teammate to beat our opponent to save the other one, but as well you trusted him enough to know that he won't let him do any harm to Tazuna whom is the person we must protect to complete our mission."

At this Naruto only smiled and nodded

"You too Sasuke, well done. You were able to hold him off for enough time so I could come back."

But Sasuke didn't show any interest in Kakashi words as he was still looking at a blond-haired boy, but now with his hands clenched until the point when there were traces of blood on his hands.

At this Kakashi just sighed.

_"How is it possible for anyone to carry so much hate to everything around him?"_

It was all confusing for Konoha jounin

"But Kakashi-sensei did you really had to use kamawiri no jutsu, you really scared me."

Exclaimed a little frustrated Sakura

"Sorry, sorry, but I needed information's on who's their target."

Explained their sensei.

"Their target?" asked confused Sakura

"You see Sakura-Chan they wouldn't attack us if they didn't want to eliminate one of us."

Explained Sakura, but she was still looking a bit confused

"Okay, so Kakashi is important jounin from Konoha and has many information's who enemy would like to have or just sell them to other people with more influence in country or world. Sasuke is one of two last Uchihas. His clan was very powerful and if Sasuke will awaken this power he'll become very powerful as well. They can't the other Uchiha, because simply he's way too strong for most people to fight. I guess even Kakashi is no match for him. Tazuna is a bridge-builder and he wants to build a bridge which will not help Gato in his business, so he is also a potential target."

Everyone was looking at his with wide eyes, but Kakashi was first person to ask the question.

"Naruto, are you sure he's building the bridge which is supposed to go against Gato?"

Asked carefully Jounin. At this question, Naruto only nodded his head twice to confirm it. It all made Sasuke and Sakura more confused, so Sasuke coldly asked.

"But who's this Gato guy?"

Everyone looked at Tazuna expecting him to answer this question. Bridge builder covered his face with a hat in shame and decided to answer the question.

"Gato is very influential businessman. He's owner for one of most successful business in the current world, because of him we're suffering from poverty, but if we'll finish this bridge then everything will come back to how it was before he came in there and maybe life in Land of Waves will be much better. "

Everything was clear for everyone, but Sakura still didn't understood one thing and decided to ask for more information's.

"But how is the bridge going to help you?"

Tazuna looked at her and seeing the interest and need for more information's and knowledge decided to again give them his answer.

"If we'll build this bridge our trading with other countries will be possible and then we will be able to buy products we need, but also sell products we have surplus. This way our country will be able to make our money back."

There was a big silence and no one knew how to break it. It all ended when Kakashi sighed. Everyone looked in his direction.

Konoha ninja put his hand behind his neck awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Tazuna, but we're not able to complete this mission. We were supposed to do a mission of rank C, but this one is a mission of rank B and possibly even A. I'm unable to continue it with them by my side. I think we both know they don't have enough experience in combat to be able to finish this mission."

There was this silence again and everyone beside Naruto was looking at the ground. The blond fist was clenched and he decided to talk back before they will go back.

"Kakashi please let us continue the mission" Exclaimed loudly Naruto

"But Naruto didn't you listen to Kakashi-sensei. We don't have enough experience to finish this mission. We need to go back and improve so in future we can do missions like this." She started with worry and little of fear in her voice but ended with as cheerfully and positively as she could. Naruto saw it.

Naruto was about to respond, but Sasuke was faster.

"I agree with dobe. This mission is a great way for us to improve and get stronger."

Naruto nodded and decided to add something from else "Plus I think Kakashi is strong enough to protect us from most threads, but if it will be too great then we can always retreat."

Sakura looked at her teammates and sighed they really wanted to continue this mission. Sakura smiled at this if they want to grow stronger she must show this desire as well so not to fall behind.

"I guess I'm in as well."

Kakashi smiled at them. Finally, they were behaving more like a team. He turned to Tazuna.

"As you can see they're ready to risk their lives for the sake of this mission and your village and I'm."

Tazuna eyes went wide, but after a second the shock passed and there was only gratefulness. They didn't even know him and they were ready to risk their lives for him. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears started to appear in his eyes and he was trying his best to hold them back, but he failed. Bridge builder had to turn around to wipe these tears away.

The team continued its mission. All three genins were on their guard in case of any other assassination attempts. Kakashi was looking as calm as ever, but he as well is looking for any chakra signatures around them. Jounin knew that after they beat those two chunins now they'll send someone stronger probably on jounin if not elite jounin level and it could be really troublesome and dangerous.

All happened in short moment that even Kakashi had a hard time to react to it. Naruto threw kunai in the bush on their right side. Everyone looked at this bush and took out their kunais.

"Formation three" exclaimed Kakashi

Three genins did as they were told and set their formation around Tazuna. Silver-haired jounin, on the other hand, went to check the bush, but as he saw what was behind it he got furious at first, but later he realized that they're being tracked by someone else.

In the bush, there was a white rabbit, but of course now here's the beginning of the spring so they shouldn't be around here at this time anymore. Three genins came and checked bush and all three sweatdropped. Naruto received an angry hit from Sakura for scaring her like this and for almost killing "cute" rabbit as she said it.

Naruto, of course, knew better and closed his eyes to try and track the evil intentions he felt, but he couldn't feel it anymore.

After some time and explanations, they resumed their mission.

Some distance from the place where Naruto felt evil intentions two people were standing on the tree. One was wearing a mask and green haori with white trimmings and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice.

The second person was a tall and muscular man who was breathing heavily after running away from Team 7. He was wearing bandages on his face. His hair short and spiky. The guy was wearing nothing beside the belt to which attached was a big sword called Kubikiribōchō. The symbol on his forehead protector on the side. This symbol was showing that he was from Kiri.

"How did it went Zabuza-san?" Asked the masked guy

Zabuza looked at his partner and took a deep breath. "I was found out. This mission will be much tougher than we expected. There are two small genins which means nothing to us, there's also our target. The other two people are a problem."

Masked guy looked at his master surprised he looked so unsure only once when they faced blond boy who was around his age.

"Don't tell me it's HIM again?" Asked nervously Kiri ninja

"Possibly to make it even worse there's a sharingan Kakashi with them."

There was a big silence between them and neither knew what they should do now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto opposite story**

**Responding to reviews**

**Seros109-** I know how you feel, because when I was or am reading stories of other people I sometimes feel the same way. I don't understand it either :)

I'm trying to write as long chapters as possible, but I want to put some more information about characters backstory in between.

I plan on involving Sakura a bit more into fighting during this mission.

Greeting from England

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto

**AN**

Flashback chapter from Zabuza point of view.

I'd like to know what you guys think so review.

**Chapter 11**

It was just one of these boring days when nothing at all is happening and Zabuza was actually quite sleepy. How could a day be as boring as this one? He asked himself.

Usually, some people were trying to get to Yagura, so they could complain about all the problems this land or they have, others would come and try to assassinate current Mizukage, but none succeeded.

But today nothing happened yet and it looked like nothing will. He just wanted to finish his shift and go home already. He still has some preparations to do for his own assassination attempt.

That's right he Momochi Zabuza one of Yagura strongest bodyguards want to kill him and take his position as Mizukage. Together with him, there were around 50 people who are ready to follow him to change current Kirigakure for better. They all think Yagura isn't a good leader as he used to be.

Zabuza yawned again.

Well, they still need more time. Their plan can't have any flaws. One mistake may cost everyone's life. He didn't really care for other people who are fighting for him, but his life could be in danger as well, so he must be sure of everything.

He saw a bigger group of ninjas move towards him and he thanked kami that this day is over for him. The ninja who's supposed to swap with him nodded and Zabuza responded the same way and he moved out.

Just as he went thought exit doors he heard a loud BOOM.

Zabuza looked behind himself and saw smoke from above of the Mizukage tower. His eyes widened. Is actually someone trying to kill Yagura just as he finished his duty. What an ass!

Even though there were many attempts there were never any explosions, usually, bodyguards were faster than the attacker and captured them with no harm. Other times when their opponent was stronger and got through straight to Mizukage he always was able to stop them before anything dangerous happen. There were also poisoning attempts, but Yagura was always too careful for his own good, and all his food or drinks were tasted by someone else before him. Some people died from actual poisoning, but Yagura was never harmed by any of this.

Another explosion shook him from his thought. Someone had to be really powerful to get into the tower and be able to create two explosions because setting bombs was simply impossible. The security cameras were all around this place and ninjas working behind them are always fast enough to deactivate any kind of danger. That's also one of the reasons why nothing ever happens. They're always fast enough to inform Yagura about any intruder who invaded his tower.

Zabuza ran into the tower and going in the way of Mizukage office. On his way he saw many ninjas on the floor, all of them knocked out, but it seemed like no one was killed. He finally arrived at the door of Yagura office.

He opened them and couldn't believe his eyes. Inside were supposed to be only the strongest man in the all Kiri himself included, and yet all of them were on the floor knocked out cold as people behind him.

He looked toward the enemy and couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him stood a boy who was looking no older than 9 years old. He was wearing some kind of mask and something that looked like a bag to cover his hair.

Zabuza eyes twitched at this. Was this boy actually their enemy? How could they lose to someone who's wearing a bag on his head?

Next, his eyes moved to current Mizukage. He was panting heavily bearly standing on two shaking legs with an unsure look on his face. How could such a young child take on someone as powerful? He knew one thing he must defeat the child. If he'll then people will see him as hero who saved them from the dangerous assassin who killed their Mizukage. Oh right he must kill Yagura himself otherwise he will not be satisfied. Sanbi jinchuuriki was looking weak now, so Zabuza shouldn't have any problems with him.

Just as he was about to get his sword out he felt the pain in his stomach and whisper of a boy who said _Rasengan_. One of Kiri swordsman flew out of the room and leaned in the wall breaking it at the same time. How could such a young child defeat him so easily? Next, he saw a kunai that landed next to him, but it looked... different than normal ones. It had three blades instead of one, and the handle looked weird. There was some kind of paper and he thought that its seal, but could such child have knowledge of fuinjutsu.

Zabuza tried to stand up, but not even second later young child appears next to him exactly where the kunai landed.

The boy kicked him on the rib cage breaking a few at the same time. Ninja of Kiri cried in pain. As he fallen he automatically tried to stand up but felt pressure on his back which made him fall to the floor again. He heard a boy saying

"A tough one huh?" A child asked Zabuza.

Older ninja gritted his teeth in anger. How dare he say something like this to more experienced ninja? This guy has no respect for older people at all.

"Goodnight" Were the last words he heard before everything went black.

Everything was black and couldn't see and feel anything. Anything besides a headache. There were two voices one of them sounded panicked and the second one dead serious and young. He forced his eyes to open.

What he saw surprised him, but he was too tired to show his reaction. His eyes bearly open.

There to the wall pinned was current Mizukage of Kirigakura Yagura. His attacker was much lower than him and it causes his legs to still be on the floor, but because he was too weak to try and stand on his own.

The Mizukage looked tired and terrified.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Whispered Yagura, but Zabuza heard his words.

"Because you are a great danger and we need to eliminate you and give Isobu his freedom." Answered boy.

"But I don't even who you are talking about." Said louder Yagura

"You're a jinchuuriki, and you're strong so I need to eliminate you before you'll be too much of a threat and then take your bijuu so it can be free." An explained young boy.

Zabuza couldn't believe his ears. Their Mizukage is a jinchuuriki and they didn't even know it. How could they miss something so important? Then he focused on smaller boy who defeated their leader.

Where did he learn all of this? Who's he? Where's he from? and how strong is he?

All these questions made Zabuza headache even worse.

"Yes, I'm and I won't let you take this power away!" Now shouted Yagura

He took out a scroll from his pocket and opened it. With a second hand, he summoned his club and moved to the face of his opponent. Boy, bearly dodged, but Yagura managed to hit move his mask enough for them to his face.

Both of them didn't understand it, because he actually looked like a child.

This child has something which looked like whiskers and very bright blue eyes. There was also a small part of his hair leaking from under his bag. This small flock of hair was a colour of yellow as bright as the sun on the sky.

"Oh, then I guess this isn't needed anymore." Exclaimed boy as he took off his mask.

"Who are you?" Asked more himself Mizukage

"Hmm? My name shouldn't matter to you, but if you want to know then I'll tell you... my name is Uzumaki Naruto future saviour of this world."

Yagura was sweating heavily. It looks like he believes in this.

"And how do you plan to save our world?" Asked curiously Yagura

"That's none of your business" Responded rudely Naruto."You won't be able to see the new world, because you must be sacrificed so we can create it."

_This child is crazy_ thought Zabuza. How can someone so young think about saving the whole world, in the process taking Mizukage life no less? That's simply crazy.

Yagura has thrown his club at Naruto and ran away. Naruto just shook his head and disappeared, but reappeared in front of Yagura. Mizukage was shocked by this. He thought he already knew how his ninjutsu worked, that's why he kicked away all his special kunai while running, but now he simply didn't have any idea about this guy.

"You actually thought you can get away from me?" He laughed lightly at this.

Grey-haired adult turned around so he could run in the other way, but there stood another Naruto. He looked behind himself to see first Naruto smiling at him. _Shadow clones_ thought Mizukage.

Just as he was about to get his kunai out of his pocket he heard two voices saying "rasengan" at the same time.

Older man was already tired after the battle he had with boy, and these two rasengans just ended this fight. He was falling on the floor, but one of Naruto's caught him in time.

"Let's get him we still must extract Isobu out of him." The other Naruto nodded and they moved away.

Zabuza just lied there on the floor shocked about what just happened. A small child who looked like 9 years old just defeated one of the most powerful men in this world and his village leader. This was just scary. Zabuza made a mental note to avoid this boy otherwise he could end up not in an interesting situation next time which may lead to him losing his precious life.

On the same day, the whole country learned about the situation with their leader who was defeated and taken away. Zabuza didn't tell anyone about what he saw. He wanted to have this information only for himself.

A few weeks after losing of Yagura Kiri found their new Mizukage. Zabuza was one of the candidates but lose in the end. People preferred Mei Terumi to be their new leader as she promised to change their land for better. She said she'll try her best to protect her people instead of forcing them to try and kill each other.

Zabuza was so much against it that he left his village together with demon brothers. Later on, he also met Haku who was a similar age as Uzumaki child. Haku's the only person Zabuza told about what he saw in Mizukage tower on the day of Yagura disappearance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto opposite story**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto. All right belong to Kishimoto

**Recap**

_"How did it went Zabuza-san?" Asked the masked guy_

_Zabuza looked at his partner and took a deep breath. "I was found out. This mission will be much tougher than we expected. There are two small genins which mean nothing to us, there's also our target. The other two people are a problem." _

_The masked guy looked at his master surprised he looked so unsure only once when they faced blond boy who was around his age._

_"Don't tell me it's HIM again?" Asked nervously Kiri ninja_

_"Possibly to make it even worse there's a Sharingan Kakashi with them."_

_There was a big silence between them and neither knew what they should do now._

**Chapter 12**

The older ninja decided to stand up and move forward. They have a job to do in the end.

The younger boy looked at his sensei.

"Zabuza-san?" The tone that Haku used was suggesting Zabuza that he's indeed scared of what can come out of this confrontation.

"We have mission to do. We'll try to avoid combat with Uzumaki and just eliminate our target. Understood?"

Haku nodded still unsure. They're going to fight against very powerful people.

Copy ninja one of not only the most powerful Konoha nin, but he's at the same time world elite. He's famous around all five great nations, but then there's also this boy. The world still doesn't seem to know about his strength, but they know. He's dangerous and they must avoid contact with him otherwise things could get out of hands.

"Let's move on." Added Zabuza

Haku nodded again. This time with more confidence. He must believe in Zabuza-san and himself. If he'll then their chances of completing their mission successfully will rise.

(With team 7 and Tazuna)

They were still moving. Kakashi and Naruto were scanning their territory. Naruto was aware that someone could be hiding somewhere around them, and the range of his chakra sensing was not long. He could feel evil intentions on longer distance than chakra, but he didn't feel any which worried him. It worried him most because he knows that there is plenty of powerful people in this world and he knows there are people stronger than him, that's why he's still training hard. Blond-haired boy is also worried about his friends. He's not sure how powerful Kakashi is. He's expecting him to be one of the best jounins right now because he was working in ANBU. It means that he has a lot of experience and potentially strength as not many jounins could become ANBU.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was still trying to read his book, but he could feel troubles in the air. He knows they're going to send someone stronger now. Stronger than two channels called demon brothers. Konoha jounin will be probably forced to fight against another jounin. Most likely from Kiri since they're the capital of Land of Water. Grey-haired jounin know only one thing he needs to protect his team and Tazuna. He can't let his friends die. He lost too many people already and seeing more of it will break his heart even more.

It all happened so fast

"Get down!" Shouted Naruto and Kakashi

Before the rest could react they were all pushed down by grey-haired jounin and blond-haired genin.

As Sakura looked up she was the reason for it. There above them was flying a big sword. She didn't know what it was, because it didn't look like any ordinary sword. It looked special.

They all stood up as they heard the sword hitting the tree. A moment later on the word stood their enemy.

Kakashi instantly recognized him not only by his looks but also by what kind of weapon he used. It causes Konoha elite ninja to get a little nervous because Momochi Zabuza is no joke. He's one of seven mist swordsmen. One of the best swordsmen in the world.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza? A pleasure to meet you." Said cheerfully jounin.

"Hatake Kakashi or should I say Sharingan Kakashi. The person who copied over 1000 jutsus." Responded monotony Zabuza

His team looked at their sensei with disbelief. Everyone with different thought.

_Is Kakashi-sensei that famous?_ Thought Sakura

_Sharingan? But this is a kekkei genkai of Uchiha clan so how?_ Asked himself confused Sasuke

_The Sharingan! He's just as powerful as I thought. _Thought with pride Naruto.

"Well if we're going to fight I'll need this." And with it, he uncovered his left eye.

As his students looked at his face they saw a crimson red eye with three weird black dots.

"Hmmm" Zabuza was trying to stay calm and collected, but he's fighting against Sharingan the strongest of dojutsu, at least the strongest one which he's sure people can possess. There's still rinnegan, but he never heard anyone possessing this kind of power. Plus Uzumaki boy staying behind which could mean one out of three things. They either didn't want to waste his strength, they don't know about his strength, and the worst one is that they want him to protect his target. If he's going to protect the old man then his mission is going to get even tougher than he's hoping for.

"Bu..uu...t how is it possible sensei?" Asked confused Uchiha Sasuke. His clan was supposed to be the only one to have access to this type of power.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but you must wait with them. We're in a dangerous position now and I'm facing dangerous enemy."

_Dangerous my ass _thought Naruto

"But don't worry I won't let my comrades die." Announced Kakashi as he turned his head around to look at them. He smiled as well to give them hope and strength. "Now Team 7 settle the defensive formation." Ordered their sensei and genins did they were told.

Zabuza laughed loudly. It was cute that they're trying to work together against him, but he needed to finish his job quickly and disappear. He took his sword out of the tree and jumped back on the water. Which caused Sakura and Sasuke whisper about a human walking on the water. Naruto and Kakashi stayed focused on their enemy.

"Suiton Kirigakura no jutsu." Whispered Zabuza.

The tense fog started to surround them and their enemy disappeared from their sight.

Tracking his chakra was also impossible for Kakashi since the whole fog was filled with his chakra, so all he has left are his instincts and intuition.

Naruto was struggling as well. The amount of chakra around them was making hard tracking even his evil intentions were hard to detect, so he didn't know their opponent exact position. _**"We will do more training to avoid situations like this,"**_Told him Kurama, but he needs to know what to do now. His only idea was to remove this whole fog, but it will take a lot of chakra from Naruto, so he'll have to rely more on Kurama's powers. Both of them know that then blond-haired genin will easily take down Zabuza, but he needs to grow stronger on his own as well. He can't always rely on Kurama's power alone or this team will be too unbalanced.

"Who's he anyway?" Asked scared Sakura

"Momochi Zabuza one of seven swordsmen of the mist. He's a master of silent killing. He's able to kill his target before they'll even know about it."Explained Kakashi

"He's also one of the most demonic ninjas in our world."

After saying this he got more attention from Naruto and Sasuke.

"When he was 12 he killed all his classmates on the final day of school. In past in Kirigakure to graduate from the academy you had to kill all your classmates. This was the final exam in an academy in Bloody mist village. Now after the death of their previous Mizukage, those practices stopped."

Naruto refocused on his surroundings until he heard the voice of their enemy.

"Eight points larynx,spine,lungs,liver,jugular,subclavian artery,kidneys,heart. Now which one will be the point of my attack?"

This caused panic and doubt in Sakura and Sasuke as well as Tazuna.

Naruto only focused more desperate to find Zabuza.

Kakashi just stood calm.

And in one moment between all three genins and Tazuna stood their enemy. He was about to use his sword to push away all three genins, but he received a kick in the abdomen which sent him flying away. As he stood up and looked in the direction of his target he saw blond-haired genin with his leg in the air.

So his silence killing is too slow. Uzumaki kid is faster and can react and respond to it. He needs to find another way. He jumped back into the tree and fog came back as dense as it was before.

Sakura and Sasuke still couldn't believe what just happened now. Their adrenaline jumped so high when they saw Zabuza behind them. They weren't able to do anything besides standing and looking as their enemy was about to kill them, and yet Naruto was able to respond to their enemy move with his own kicking him away from them and protecting them at the same time. There was still a question how could dead last of their class do something like this?

Sakura again was reminded that she probably overlooked him, never paying him attention, always following crowd which refused to accept him. Now she must face it that he's the one to save them again. She pushed these thoughts away, they're in the middle of dangerous battle.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was again reminded that class dobe was actually stronger than they thought. Sasuke focused again. He needs to prove himself as well otherwise he'll never be able to surpass his brother.

Kakashi turned around and was facing his team. He was expecting Zabuza to appear in there, but he was too slow to react anyway, but Naruto showed more of his strength. He didn't expect at all that he'll be able to counter Zabuza attack. Older jounin didn't even need to remind three genins to keep their formation. They did automatically. They all want to grow stronger and prove themselves. He refocused on his surroundings trying to find Zabuza with a small smile on his face.

The most shocked was definitely was Tazuna. When he saw their opponent appear in front of him, he thought that this is the end. He was prepared for his death and yet the smallest boy defended him. He was shocked when he saw rouge ninja flying away from him. Even more when he looked down to see blue-eyed genin with his leg in the air in a position which meant that he was the one to kick Zabuza away from them. After their enemy disappeared again everyone refocused on their task of protecting him and the older man released breath he didn't he was holding.

Zabuza needs to change his tactic. He needs to somehow move blond-haired boy away from his target otherwise he will probably never be able to eliminate bridge builder. The question is how is he supposed to do it.

He looked at copy ninja. Maybe if he'll eliminate him it will cause genins to lose their morale and their defence to have more space for him to attack. It sounded better than what he came up until now, so it was decided he needs to focus and eliminate Sharingan Kakashi first.

After what seemed like an eternity at least for Tazuna and Sakura they heard some rustling of leaves. This cause Naruto and Sasuke to focus even harder. Their enemy was coming and both know this.

After a few more seconds Naruto heard something from behind them and pushed everyone down. It was Zabuza sword again. It landed near Kakashi, but copy ninja stood stoic and calm waiting for his enemy to show himself.

He didn't have to wait too long because another few seconds later next to the sword appeared rouge ninja from Kirigakure. Just as he was about to grab his sword he felt pain in his abdomen. This time is was Kakashi who was faster than Zabuza. He pushed his kunai into Zabuza abdomen and water started to flow out.

_Mizu bunshin_ thought Naruto

A second again Mizu bunshin disappeared and behind their teacher appeared another Zabuza who had his sword already in his hands. Kakashi eyes widened at his enemy appearance. He didn't have enough time to move away react as Zabuza sword sliced him half.

Two genins and Tzuna gasped in shock as they saw their teacher being sliced in half.

Swordsman's eyes widened as he saw water falling on the ground and he realized Kakashi somehow managed to predict his move and copy his Jutsu. When he was about to jump away into trees again he felt cold metal at his throat. He already knew what it was and heard his opponent voice.

"It's over was all he heard." Kakashi voice was serious and didn't leave any space for argument.

Naruto was still aware that Zabuza could still the situation on the battlefield, so he was watchful. Every move their enemy will make could change so much. He knows that grey-haired jounin is aware of this so why is he standing still. Is he waiting for Zabuza next move? Naruto eyes widened when he felt it. In one moment the whole fog left and he could easily feel everything in the air. This Zabuza in front of them wasn't the real one. As he felt his presence it was too late already, because, he was already in front of Kakashi.

He made a move with his and was about to kill him, but Konoha jounin jumped away into the river. His mizu bunshin was killed in the process. Naruto knew that Kakashi fight was over.

As the fan of Icha-Icha paradise surfaced (not sure about the wording in here?) he felt a presence next to him, and he knew already who's a presence it's.

Zabuza did quick hand signs and shouted "Suirō no Jutsu"

Kakashi eyes widened in shock because he knows he's screwed.

Water started to come at Zabuza hand and creating something looking like a bubble which was connected to ex-Kirigakure ninja. The bubble drained Kakashi strength away which meant it's indeed a prison. He can't create any ninjutsu, because of lack of strength and it looks like this prison is sucking chakra away from him.

"Now it's over." Whispered Zabuza.

Everyone knew he's right.

Naruto sighed as he stepped forward. His eyes were closed and head directed down. He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it. After doing it he opened his eyes and looked into his enemies eyes while saying the next words.

"Now playtime is over."

Everyone's eyes went wide and Naruto only smirked as he was ready for battle.

"Naruto doesn't engage in battle. You must finish your mission first. He can't move away otherwise..."

"_I won't let my comrades die _and _those who break the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. _Tell me now, how am I supposed to leave you here now huh? You saved me when I was younger and even helped me to get stronger now I'm going to return the favour. I'll save just as you saved me." Finished with a smile Naruto.

_What's he talking about? Did they already know each other when our team was founded?_ These were two questions which floated through Sakura mind. She looked at Naruto again reminded that she knows nothing about him. Well, not nothing, but not enough for her liking. He still seems to have many secrets hidden. She still can learn more about him and she wants to do it.

"Now, now dobe let's leave it to me. You're way too weak only we Uchihas can face someone as strong as him and win." Announced Sasuke which earner a gasp from Sakura.

How could he say something like this? Isn't situation bad enough? Does he want to start a fight with Naruto as well? What's wrong with him lately? Since they finished academy he grew even colder than he was. He treats them even worse than in the academy. During their mission, she's always feeling worthless when she's around Sasuke. When she's making mistake he's first one to criticize her. Once even making her cry softly at the pain and sadness she felt

when he shouted on her for dropping some item made from glass. Most of the time Naruto would do something dumb and make them fail their mission. She knew it was because of her. Sasuke-kun anger always was directed at him after he did this dumb thing. Blond-haired never showed he cared about their failed missions. After missions like this, he always talked with her. He always smiled at her, so she will feel better. She always did. They never talked about why he did something like this, but it made her feel better that he's supporting her in some way. He treated her as his equal even though she didn't think about him like this in past. He never turned away from her instead tried to come closer. Never tried to make her feel worthless and not needed instead always prised and asked for help.

"This is my fight!" Shouted out Naruto

This brought Sakura back.

"What do you mean your fight?!" Shouted back great Uchiha

"He's dangerous and one mistake may cost you life and I don't want to even give a chance for something like this happening to any of you. Especially not Sakura-Chan. Teme if I'll fail you must protect her, do you understand?!"

He turned to Sasuke as he looked at him with nothing more but shock on his face, but he never responded to Naruto question and so he asked again.

"Do you understand teme?!" Blond-haired genin shouted out again

"Hn" Was the answer he received "She should be the one protecting me. Don't you understand that her life is worthless when compared to mine? I'm the Uchiha while she's no one."

Naruto eyes flashed red for a second.

"She's your teammate teme!"

"And? It doesn't mean I must sacrifice my life for her!"

"I'd, She'd and Kakashi would. We'd do it because we're a team and we must protect each other, so you should as well." This time his voice saddened a bit.

"Hn" again answered he received from Uchiha, but this time he knew it meant "_ok_". He just knows what his "_hns_" means. He laughed softly.

Sakura, on the other hand, was feeling down again. How many time does he need to remind her that in his eyes she's nothing but an obstacle, a mistake, a useless person? Naruto never thinks like this. Is this how people are feeling when fighting for someone they love? When she told her parents she's in love with Uchiha, they didn't show as they care. They never showed. She never knew that she must endure so much pain just so she can be with him one day.

She likes to read romance novels. While reading them she always imagines herself and Sasuke-kun as two main characters. There was never ever so much of pain main girl had to experience from a boy. Of course, there were somewhere a girl was hurt by a boy, but never this often and much. It made her want to give up, but how could she? It would make her look like an awful woman. It'd make her look like a slut. It'd make her look worse than Ino-pig.

She looked sadly on her teammates again. What is she supposed to do? She suddenly felt determination flowing through her. She's going to get stronger and show them that she's not a weak link in this team. She reached for a kunai.

"Sakura-Chan"

She was surprised when she heard her name, and there was only one person who added"Chan" to it and it was Naruto.

When blond-haired boy knew she was listening to him he continued

"You don't have to prove anything. I already know you're strong." This surprised her. She had to blink tears away. She dropped her kunai as well. "Just ignore the teme. I told you this before didn't I?" He chuckled at the end. She giggled a little as well and nodded. Yes, he told her this already. He again was making her feeling better, even when they're facing a dangerous opponent like Zabuza. She smiled reminded that she doesn't have to prove anything to him. He already believes in her. For now this enough for her, but she's going to train more and harder to get stronger anyway.

"Okay, so let's begin."

With these words, Naruto took out a scroll from his pocket. From it, he unsealed 5 kunais. He has thrown 3 in three directions. West, East and North. One of them went in Zabuza way but dodged it easily.

Naruto chuckled. The fourth kunai landed under him. It was just to be secure. Blue-eyed genin threw the last kunai into Zabuza right hand which was holding the jutsu in which Kakashi was prisoned. Zabuza caught the kunai easily, but as he looked at it his eyes widened.

He saw this kunai already. All these years back when Uzumaki boy invaded Mizukage mansion. He doesn't understand what they do, but he knows there's some kind of seal on it.

Naruto chuckled again as he made seal for kage bunshin. Zabuza focused back on the blond-haired boy. It's time to reveal his favourite move. Clone started forming chakra on original Naruto hand. People eyes widened as they saw that blond-haired boy was actually holding chakra in his hand. After his jutsu was ready clone disappeared and Naruto did raise his hand to his face the same way Zabuza did while performing his Kirigakure no Jutsu.

He smiled at Zabuza as he disappeared. Everyone was shocked by this. Zabuza was about to look around but didn't have time as he felt pain on the left side of his body. He was hit by something when he heard word _Rasengan_ he knew that the Uzumaki kid hit him with his technique.

The impact of hit forced him to release his hold on Kakashi jutsu as his enemy fallen into the water. Naruto smiled as he caught his kunai which Zabuza let go after he was hit by his rasengan.

All three people on the land were shocked. Not only their teammate defeated jounin in one move, but also he's standing on water. Just what the hell happened with the dobe of their class?

To say Zabuza was furious would be not enough. He was again defeated by some kind of gaki. He should control his emotions better, but how? He was defeated by a genin. Well, genin who defeated Mizukage.

He quickly stood back up and rushed toward already awaiting boy. Zabuza moved his sword behind himself, he's going to hit this gaki with his whole power. He'll not be even able to scream in pain, because he'll die too quickly.

Naruto just lowered his head and waited for hit, but it never came. Zabuza stopped so close to Naruto head that they saw some hair which was falling on the water. Ex-Kiri jounin couldn't move his hand for killing blow. He was looking at the kid with pure hatred.

Naruto looked at Zabuza and smiled showing for him to look down.

Zabuza eyes widened when he saw a hand holding back his arm and person standing on the water. He already knows whos this hand belongs to. Rouge ninja jumped back and prepared himself on what's about to come. His eyes were telling him that he's extremely pissed and want to get his revenge. Zabuza bit his lip to avoid any stupid comment. He needs to calm down otherwise he's going to fail and completely lose.

"Is this fight really over?" Asked coldly copy ninja.

Zabuza went into rage mode again. How dare he? He lost against him and the gaki saved him. This gaki is too much of a trouble. He needs to inform people above him. Zabuza knows that blue-eyed boy is a jinchuuriki from Konoha. He was trying to find the information's about boy after he left Kirigakure and found out about this with the help of Haku. Since he was already rouge ninja he couldn't inform Konoha about it or he'd be caught and send back to Kiri.

Zabuza also knows about Akatsuki who's responsible for jinchuuriki. They don't seem to think about him as a threat yet. Here they're wrong. This boy already dangerous and powerful when he was younger, but now he's probably even stronger. He should be their highest priority to eliminate. How do they want to protect their current world and peace if they're allowing someone so dangerous walk on this earth?

Swordsman rushed at grey-haired jounin. His enemy took kunai out of his pocket and countered his attack. He was forced to use more strength to push him back.

Kakashi knew that if they'll fight like this he stands no chance. The close fight will always be in favour of Zabuza. Maybe not if he'll use his best ninjutsu together with sharinagn, but it will take a lot of strength. He can't do it when he's not sure if it will work.

As they landed on the surface of the water both locked their eyes together. This started by them moving the same way. At first, they were running in the same direction. Later they did the same seals for the same jutsu which was suited suiryuudan no jutsu. Their jutsus clashed together and their dragons destroyed one another. They clashed their sword and kunai together under their jutsus collide place.

As again they jumped back Zabuza had some suspicious. He ran in a circle again and Kakashi did exactly the same time with the same timing. As they stopped both did the same seal at the same time. Zabuza eyes widened.

"Hmmm is that all you can do? You're just a copying monkey!" Shouted out Zabuza. When he received no response he continued, but this time Kakashi shouted with him in unison.

"You can't beat me, you monkey!"

Zabuza eyes widened even further, but it got worse when he saw a copy of himself beside Kakashi. Copy ninja used this frame when his opponent was distracted for his advantage and finished seals while shouting

"Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu"

Zabuza was surprised again. How could this happen? He was the one that wanted to use this jutsu, and yet Kakashi predicted it and used it before him. He just can't understand it.

Ex-Kiri ninja was hit by big amounts of water which pushed him away from the river into the forest. As he entered the forest with water he hit in one of the trees where he stopped. His whole body was screaming in pain and he was plain tired.

He felt another presence above him and looked up to see Kakashi looking down on him. Swordsman asked a question for which he needed an answer.

"Can... Can you see the future?" Asked uncertain Zabuza

"Yes" Was Kakashi calm answer

Zabuza wanted to continue this conversation, but he felt pain in his neck and he blacked out.

Kakashi was surprised because he didn't felt anyone's presence and yet here in front of him stood one of Kiri's ANBU.

"Thank you for defeating Zabuza. We had been chasing him for some time already. Now we can finally end this saga with him. Thank you again."

Kiri ANBU looked around him and saw blond-haired boy who was collecting kunais. This boy looked at him and said something with his lips, not aloud. Kiri ANBU understood anyway.

_See you later_ were blue-eyed genins words he mouthed to him. It meant he knows that he's working with Zabuza-san and yet he's allowing him to take save Zabuza-san. He quickly took his saviour and puffed away.

Kakashi looked at his team.

Naruto was talking with Sakura while sealing away his kunais. Looks like he's explaining to her how's doing it. The girl was listening carefully to every word his teammate is saying. Sasuke was standing with kunai in his next to Tazuna. He's still thinking that there could be someone else around.

Kakashi covered his eye back. Now that the fight is finished they need to head to Tazuna village.

"Ok, we should mo..." He didn't finish his sentence, because he blacked out from exhaustion. Naruto caught him just in time before he hit the ground.

_How is he so fast?_ asked herself Sakura

"Okay I think we should move to Tazuna house, so Kakashi may rest in there."

Everyone nodded agreeing with him and they moved out to Tazuna village. Naruto is the only one aware that there'll be round of this fight. He's excited to face Zabuza and his comrade. He's hoping that his friend will be stronger than Zabuza, but it was hard to tell. For now, he just focused on continuing their mission.

(a few days later at Tzuna house)

Inside of bridge builder house on one of the beds slept sharingan Kakashi. He was sweating while sleeping. His breath also was unregular and heavy.

Silver-haired jounin is actually having a nightmare where he's again going to face Zabuza on some kind of bridge. They were having an equal and tough battle, but at some point, they both heard a loud roar and very powerful chakra.

Before Kakashi could feel the chakra in his dream he woke up and he got up. His breath was deep and heavy and he was feeling something on his forehead and he knew what it's. He moved his hand through his head and scratched the top of it. How is he going to tell everyone that Zabuza is alive and is going to attack them again?

He looked at the door to this room when he heard some voices outside of this door.

A second later the door opened and in front of him stood his three students, Tazuna and one woman who he doesn't know but could guess she's one of this house owner.

Sakura and Sasuke looked in his way and their eyes widened. Then they looked down to Naruto who just grinned at him. Kakashi just smiled back.

"Kakashi-san are you ok?" Asked the woman he doesn't know. He decided to reply politely.

"Yes of course." And to be more convincing he nodded and waved at them.

"Oh pardon me I didn't introduce myself. I'm Tsunami daughter of Tazuna. Thank you for protecting my father." She bowed her head at the end, and Kakashi frowned mentally. He doesn't want to people bow to him just because he is fulfilling his duty as a ninja.

"Ahh it's nothing can we not talk about it?" Asked Kakashi while waving his hand as a signal to stop the woman. She looked at him giggled a little.

"Of course as you say Kakashi-san." Responded Tsunami.

Tsunami went to him to check if he's actually all right. As she was checking on him he looked at his students again. Both Sakura and Sasuke were tackling Naruto to the ground and he decided to ask out of curiosity.

"Did Naruto do something stupid again?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each but didn't reply.

"Kakashi they attacked me because I said you woke up. I also said that I'm going to check on you. Then the brooder said that I shouldn't do it and that I'm wrong." Explained Naruto

"But the worst part is that Sakura-chan took his side and that I shouldn't go in here, because Sasuke-KUN must be right."

Both Sakura and Kakashi winced at this.

Kakashi did it because it must hurt Naruto that even though he's always trying to help and support his female teammate she's never on his side.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a bit guilty. When she heard Naruto sating that Kakashi is awake she wanted to go with her teammates to check on him and greet him. Then Sasuke-kun said that Naruto shouldn't go in there and well if she wants to win his affection she can't go against him otherwise how can he ever like her? Now she was feeling bad because she's hiding her real self behind the mask just so she can please the boy she loves.

"Hn" Was everything they got from Sasuke and all of them sweatdropped. How can he still behave like this?

"Well now that I'm awake why don't you sit down. I must tell you something." Kakashi face went serious. Sakura and Sasuke did as they were told, but Naruto just stayed in the place he was.

"Naruto sit down next to your teammates please?" Kakashi was getting impatient and was going to scold him, but the blond-haired boy next words shocked him.

"I already told them Kakashi."

Kakashi eyes widened and he looked Naruto in the eyes. He didn't show any signs of playfulness, he was rather serious.

"Do you mean you told them about our situation with HIM?" Asked Kakashi. He must be sure.

"Yes," Replied annoyed Naruto. _Is he deaf? _asked himself Naruto.

"Yhym guys what are you talking about?" Asked confused Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her. He didn't understand them as well, but he couldn't show it. He's great Uchiha he should know. The only he doesn't need to know is when they talk about something that isn't related to power or fights. Then he's not interested that much.

"Zabuza is alive!" Announced Kakashi

There was a heavy silence as no one knew what to say. It was until Sakura started to laugh. Everyone's attention was directed at her.

"Haha very funny sensei, but we saw this guy from Kirigakure taking Zabuza body."

"He took it, but we can't be sure he was dead. I didn't check his pulse. I checked only his chakra and I couldn't sense it. Then there's second thing. ANBU usually want to remove all the evidence as fast as possible, which mean this guy should burn Zabuza body since it could have many secrets of Kirigakure, but he just took it and moved away."

Finished his rant and heard a chuckle. It came from Naruto. The blue-eyed boy looked at him and said

"They're a team." Announced Naruto

This shocked everyone. How could he know this for sure?

"Jiji Hokage gave me access to some reports one which was a group of four people from Kirigakure. In this group was Zabuza, demon brothers and one person who was not identified. Which means that there was person we didn't know about."

"But how you know it was him?" Asked scared Sakura.

"As Kakashi said. This ANBU took Zazbuza body instead of destroying it together with evidence. He wanted to save Zabuza life."

Everyone beside Naruto looked down. Thinking about their first encounter with ex-Kiri ninja. This fight was tough enough already and now they'll have to be extra careful because there will be one more person with him. What made it worse that they don't have any idea about his abilities, but he could have information about theirs.

Naruto sighed and decided to add more from himself to add some morale into his team.

"After the beating, he received from Kakashi I doubt he'll be able to fight for a few days if not weeks which gives us time to prepare. We can set traps around the bridge and create formation which helps us to counter Zabuza possible attack."

Everyone realizes that what Naruto just said was true. They are sure of two things for now. One is that Zabuza will not show himself for some time and second that they know who is his target. They have advantage because as long as Tazuna lives bridge will be completed. They can play around this card, but they still have to be careful and not take it for granted. If they'll then roles will reverse.

"Okay you all improved since we formed our team, but there's still a lot of things we need to work on and today I'll show you something you'll have work for some time. Meet me in the woods in one hour."

They all nodded in understanding. Sasuke smirked because he's finally going to receive more serious training than tactics or teamwork they spent most of their time on in Konoha.

Sakura smiled as well. This is a chance for her to get stronger. She wants to improve so they can rely more on her. So they can be a real team. As she looked at Sasuke doubt went through her mind. Even if she'll get stronger will Sasuke see her as her, or will she still be a mistake and weakling in his eyes?

Naruto saw Sakura looking at Sasuke and her change in mood. She was looking happy at first, but then one look at teme and everything changed for 180 degrees. She was happy they'll train together, but it seemed that Sasuke on his own and his behaviour are still causing her pain and this is making her doubt in herself.

Naruto went to her and kneeled while looking into those beautiful green eyes. He love those eyes when she was happy and excited because then they often had some kind of sparkle which made her look almost like a goddess, but now it was not the case. Her eyes were foggy, because of sadness and doubt and Naruto took it on himself to make sure it will not be happening.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He genuinely smiled at her and

"Sakura-Chan we can later train together as well if you want. I love training and spending time with you. So what do you think?"

Kakashi smiled at this. Naruto really is working hard to keep this girl as happy as possible. He really cared about her and he knows she cares about him, but not as much yet. Then he looked at Sasuke. He had an angry look on his face. He probably didn't understand that he's the one bringing them closer. Well, he won't intervene in this.

Sasuke burned inside with anger. How dare this dobe? He's stealing his fangirl away from him. He doesn't need her now, but she'll be useful in future. When he'll be 14 then he and Danzo are planning on activating CRA(Clan Restoration Act) so he can start with one of his ambitions. He'll need many girls and Sakura will be one of them. There's only one reason behind his choice and this reason is to make Naruto broken. He'll fuck her and taker her virginity, take her body, her soul and everything else she has to offer. The best part she'll let him because she'll either has no choice or do it willingly. He knows Naruto like maybe even loves her, but he can't lose to this dobe. He decided to step in when he saw Sakura returning his smile.

"Hey, Sakura we can train together if you want." Said coldly Sasuke

His statement made both his teammates froze. Did they hear him right? Did he ask Sakura to train with him? The amazing Uchiha asked their weakest (at least in Sasuke opinion) link in their team to train and spend his time with her.

This statement cause Kakashi to froze and let his book fall out of his hand.

Sakura looked at the boy she loves and was about to respond with yes, but she stopped in her tracks. Will be actually training session or will he use her as a punching bag and call her weak again? She didn't like it one bit. She wanted to have fun and improve not be left behind feeling lower than dirt. She looked back at Naruto whose eyes showed some sadness. He was trying to hide it from her, but he couldn't hide all of it. He was always trying to erase all of her sadness so now it was her turn. Besides, she already hurt him today before they came here. She could take his side. She could support him and show her trust in him, but instead, she decided to go Sasuke-kun because she wanted him to like her. She knew it could ruin her chances with Sasuke-kun , but at this moment she didn't care. She took deep breath and made her decision.

"No thanks Sasuke-kun, I think I'll pass this time, but say Naruto. Is your offer still on the table?"

This cause Kakashi to lose his consciousness and Tsunami and Tazuna panick because they didn't understand it one bit. He was okay like 10 seconds ago. Then he froze and fainted. It's all too weird for them to understand.

Naruto and Sasuke gasped at Sakura response to Uchiha. She actually chose the dobe over the almighty Uchiha.

_That disloyal bitch!_ Sasuke was now raging inside. She's choosing total loser over royalty, and yet tomorrow she'll come to him and beg for forgiveness and let her back. When she'll he know he'll punish her. He'll have to beat her up so she'll know that she can't go against him, because he's better than her, or he'll simply yell at her for trying to run away when she doesn't have any choice.

"Hn" And with this Sasuke exited the room.

Sakura was so happy now. She finally felt free. Now Sasuke-kun knew how she felt when he was doing something similar or worse to her. She looked at Naruto again and smiled. He was the one to push her forward and gave her strength even though she already wanted to give up. He helped her to realize that you should follow your heart. He showed her that there is much more good in this world than she thought. That not everything must involve thinking about Sasuke-kun to be interesting and fun.

"So this offer still stands or not?" Asked playfully again Sakura

Naruto finally realized what's happening and grinned so hard that she thought his face will break in two.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask. Just as I said I love training with you." Exclaimed a bit too loudly Naruto. This irritated Tsunami and Tazuna that he was so loud because he could train with his teammate, but Sakura smiled wider. For her, it meant that he accepted her. That he wants to spend his precious time wasting it on her. That he's still going to support her even though she doesn't deserve it. That he'll be there for her when she'll need him the most and even when she'll not need him at all.

"Should we go now?" Asked excited Sakura

"I think we should wait for Kakashi to show us what he has prepared for us, and after we'll finish his training then we should focus on ours."

Sakura nodded as he made sense. Now they must wait for their sensei to wake up. She smiled again anyway. It meant more time with Naruto, and since they became team alone time with Naruto was always something interesting and precious to her. She's always learning something new about him. Not always positive things, but it helped her to understand that he suffered enough in his life and she shouldn't bring even more pain into it.

**1 hour later in the woods**

Three genins were standing somewhere in the middle of the woods and in front of them stood their sensei. The grey-haired ninja must be walking with a cane, because of how weak he's feeling. All of it happens, because he overused his sharingan.

_I need some more training as well_ as thought Kakashi. Enemies aren't going to wait for him and stop improving and he cannot let them catch him. Beside if Guy is getting he must too because of this absolutely unacceptable to let Guy have a power advantage over him and win their competitions. He won't be able to look into his student's eyes again after they'll learn about him and his friend.

"Okay Team 7 let's start today's training. I'll teach you how to walk on trees."

This earned confused look from Sasuke and Sakura.

"But Kakashi-sensei we know how to climb on trees."

"But can you do it without using your hand?" Asked Kakashi, while toking his book out of his pouch.

"What do you mean without using our hands?!" Asked shocked Sakura. Sasuke kept his composure, but inside he was as confused.

"Like this." He showed behind them where Naruto was walking on the tree with his feet.

His teammate's eyes widened. How can he do it already?

"So you figured out?" Asked Konoha jounin, and the blond-haired boy only nodded to confirm. "So how about you explain it to them?"

This angered Naruto. _Their sensei just wants to read his book in peace, so he wanted to gave his responsibility onto the others!_

"Kakashi you're our sensei, so you should do it!" Shouted blue-eyed genin.

"Okay, okay I'll do it." Kakashi went toward a tree and made a tiger seal.

"Okay so now you must focus your chakra on the bottom of your feet." After a second he went forward and started walking on the tree. "Then just walk forward. As simple as that."

Sakura looked at Naruto who's still standing on the tree. He seems to be even stronger than she thought. This means she must work even harder to reduce this gap. She focused chakra on the bottom of her feet and walked toward the tree. She slowly went step by step. She went even higher and in one moment she lost her concentration, because of how easy it felt. In this moment of distraction, she lost control of her chakra. Her feet just slid away from the tree and started to fall. She was preparing herself to feel big amounts of pain, because of this fall but she didn't feel any. Instead, she felt some warmth around her body. As she reopened her eyes she saw amazing beautiful blue eyes. She lost herself in them for a second before the owner of these eyes spoke some words to her.

"You okay Sakura-Chan"

Then she realized that he's standing on a branch and kept her in his arms carrying her bridal style as if she's a princess. Weirdly enough she liked this feeling. She smiled as she gave her answer in whispered tone.

"Yep now I'm fine thanks for saving me."

He smiled at her as well.

"No problem, but you can't let yourself be distracted otherwise this will be happening more and we don't want any accidents."

At his words, Sakura looked down. Is she a burden now, because she can't do a simple exercise correctly. As if reading her thoughts.

"No worries you'll learn it in no time look at Sasuke."

Her eyes went to the place where they stood at the beginning and her eyes widened. Sasuke-kun is marking his progress with kunai. It looks like he's struggling more than her. His highest mark is maybe a little above 2 meters. She didn't mark her height, but it for sure was higher. Sasuke-kun still can catch up to her and she can't allow it. She'll show them that she's worth something as well.

"Naruto I'm okay to stand now."

He nodded and let her go.

"Okay I'm going down and then I'm going to work hard to get higher and I'll show you that I'm not the weakest link."

The blond-haired boy could feel her determination through her words and this made him smile. This one of the reasons he loves her after all.

"I can give you some advice if you want Sakura-Chan."

She looked back at him and smiled as she nodded.

"Great now let's go and do some training." Exclaimed way too loudly Naruto. This got Kakashi and Sasuke attention.

"Naruto I don't think you need to train this. Do you want me to show you how to walk on water?" Asked Kakashi

"I can walk on the water Kakashi." Answered Naruto

"Okay then help them. I have some business to attend."

Before Naruto could protest Kakashi disappeared.

Even though their sensei said he has some business to attend, Naruto knows better. He's just going to read the book he got from ero-sennin.

"Um, Naruto can you really walk on the water." Asked shyly Sakura

This got Naruto attention. He fought against Zabuza, who was walking on the water and prisoned Kakashi in there. Were they actually watching the fight or everything around? It irritated him a little, but as he looked back at her his irritation disappeared. It's so hard for him to feel negative emotions around her. So he did the best thing he could think of. He stupidly grinned at her.

"Of course Sakura-Chan and I can teach you how to do it after you finish this training. Besides haven't you seen when I was fighting Zabuza I was standing on the water."

Bubble-haired girl went wide, but smile on her face almost cut it in two pieces. She has an advantage over Sasuke-kun in this training and Naruto offered her even more difficult training which will make the gap between them smaller, and she'll have even more advantages over Sasuke-kun.

"Yes I'd like that, but for now I must finish tree walking, so I must focus on this one for now, and yes I watched sorry that I forgot it."

Her teammate only nodded in understanding and decided it's the best time to give her some tips on how to finish it faster. He wasn't angry at her for not remebering, because everyone can forget about somethings sometimes.

**Later during the night on the same day**

Inside of Tazuna house in the dining room around the table sat whole team 7 and together with them Tazuna family which included Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami.

Tazuna family was eating slowly taking their time with their food. From time to time they took a look on black-haired genin who looked a little beaten with some scratches on his face and hands. He was eating as fast as possible not caring about others. Kakashi ignored everything around him and just ate his supper at the same time reading his favourite book. Sakura and Naruto ate as slow as possible while having small chit chats here and there. Both seemed relaxed. Sakura, as well as Sasuke, had some scratches from her training, but this wasn't going to stop her.

At one point Tazuna got irritated by Uchiha behaviour and lack of reaction from their sensei so cleared his throat so to get his attention.

Kakashi looked around too and as his eyes landed he saw his irritation and decided to talk with his students and calm Sasuke a little so others can eat peacefully.

"So how is your training going?" Asked jounin

Sakura smiled as decided to go first.

"We're doing great Naruto helped me a lot and I walked through over half of the tree. Every time I try to go higher it gets a lot of effort from me and leaves me tired. Naruto says that the reason is that my chakra capacity is too low for now."

Kakashi nodded at this and looked at Naruto.

"I made it up to the top of the tree."

Silver-haired jounin eyes twitched at this. He expected Naruto to get there earlier than others did because he taught him some basics with Itachi when they met him. He still was expecting something more. He decided to let it go and looked in the direction of Sasuke who now has an angry look on his face.

"I didn't even climb half of the way. I'm missing something, but I don't know what and when I asked the dobe and the fangirl for advice dobe told me to get lost."

Kakashi looked weirdly at young Uchiha. It's hard to believe Naruto told him to "get lost".

"That's not true Kakashi-sensei he came to us and started saying how we should be below him and how great he's and then said that it's our "privilege" to help him, because he's asking."

This made all boys from team 7 to open their mouth apart. No one expected Sakura to go against Sasuke again. There was long silence and jounin decided to break it.

"Is true Naruto?"

"Well yes. I don't think he wants to work with us Kakashi."

Something in Sasuke snapped. He stood up kicking the chair back in the process as he shouted.

"I'm telling you this from the start. I don't want to work with you! Why would I want to become with someone who's below me?! With someone worse than me!" Then his eyes set on Sakura."How long are you going to hide behind this dobe?! I hope you know that you'll suffer consequences for this in future! You were supposed to be my fangirl! You were supposed to by my future wife so I can restore my clan! You are involved in CRA! You're going to be my whore and baby-factory! But now I understand that you're only a slut!"

This left pink-haired girl eyes wide. She was beyond being shocked. She understood the concept of CRA, but she didn't know Sasuke-kun will be one of the people to be involved. She knew that the Uchiha clan was and is important for Konoha as well as their kekkei genkai. What broke her heart the most is that men's who are taking part in this act have many wives, so it meant even if he'll take her in there'll be more women's. Then she'll be not the only one for him, but one from many and she doesn't want to be having a life like this. She always wanted to be the one and only, but it doesn't look like it's possible. He also said that she should be proud, but she didn't feel proud. She felt lower than dirt, absolutely disgust at how can someone say something like this to another person. She didn't wanted to be like this. With teares in her eyes she rushed out of the room.

Naruto on the other hand looked furious. His eyes changed its colour to dark red. It's the first time in his life he felt so much anger. How can Sasuke do and say something like this to them, especially to Sakura-Chan. He was going to hit the bastard, but he heard a sob and chair moving. As he turned around he saw that Sakura-Chan ran out of the room. He decided to follow her. He spared the last look on Sasuke and expression he was wearing angered him even further. He looked all proud and mighty. Naruto continued his chase after his favourite pinkette.

Kakashi quickly shook off his initial shock and looked at Sasuke for a second. Now he's sure that Sasuke has contact with someone from Konoha council. Most possibly Danzo. He's not the only one who's supporting CRA, but his obsession about Sharingan makes it more obvious. Silver-haired jounin looked at Sasuke with sadness and disappointment. He was supposed to teach them how important it's to rely on each other and work together. He wanted to show them that it'll improve their strength solo and in the group. It doesn't look like it worked out. They're young so there's still hope, but now he must focus on Sasuke and Danzo.

"Sasuke I want you to know that I'm very disappointed in you. How can you say something like this to your teammates?"

_Who cares?!_ almost snapped back Sasuke, but he's smarter than this. Kakashi is still one of the most powerful jounins in their village and has close contact with Hokage. At least that's what Danzo told him. Hu just "hm-ed" as he went outside to woods to have more training.

Kakashi sighed after Uchiha left the house. Everything is going in the wrong direction. After they'll finish this mission they'll need much more teamwork exercises. He'll force them to do it and to accept each other or he'll just disband the team, but Sasuke will be forced into another one. Beside him, there're only three jounins who'll able to go opposite Sasuke with no fear.

**With Sasuke**

Young Uchiha was walking toward the forest with a furious look on his face.

These people are really getting on his nerves. He'll talk with Danzo one he'll get back from the mission. He needs to ask him about making CRA faster. He wants Sakura to be his wife so he can punish her. He wants her to suffer for going against him. As well as for being with this dobe. She's really getting close to him and it's getting on his nerves. It makes him angry that Naruto can take away his number 1 fangirl and make her feel like he's doing something wrong when in reality he can't do anything wrong. How can Uchiha make something wrong? The answer is simple they can'tUchihas are just too great. Especially now when there are only two of them and one has left the village.

He looks back at the home where he and his _teammates_ are staying.

_I'll get my revenge soon_ thought darkly and coldly Sasuke while smirking to himself.

**With Sakura**

The pink-haired girl was laying down on her bed while crying hardly, because of words Sasuke-kun her love spoke to her. Did he really think this of her? Is she actually just potential baby-factory to him? She felt dirty thinking about something like this. She never thought about doing something like this with a boy, but now Sasuke-kun was saying she'll have no choice but do it with him. The worst part was that not because of his love for her, but because of his desire to restore his clan. She knows that if she's from clan like Haruno she'll have no choice, but to go with it. It's not like her parent will protest anyway.

While she was crying her heart out she didn't hear a knock on the door or the door was opened seconds later. Only when she heard footsteps she got up and turned to see Naruto smiling sadly at her. She turns away from him and tries to wipe away all her tears she doesn't want to look weak in front of him. Especially not now when she knows how much faith and trust he has in her and her strength. She was about to turn around to face him, but his word shocked her.

"Sakura-Chan you don't have to be always strong on your own. Sometimes just let others help you." After a second he added as a whisper "Let me help you."

Tears came back to her eyes. As she turned to Naruto who looked at her with sadness and desire to comfort her. There was also one emotion she couldn't understand, but she let it go as she tapped to space next to her.

Naruto nodded as he moved towards her bed and sat down next to her. The blond felt a bit awkward not really knowing what to say, so he decided to ask the simplest question he could think of.

"How are you feeling?" His tone was soft and caring so don't scare her.

"I just don't understand... How can he say something like this about his own teammates?" There was a lot of pain in her voice. She was looking down, but when she asked Naruto a question she looked into his eyes with hope of seeing an honest answer. The question was

"Naruto am I really that weak?" When Naruto didn't respond but only looked at her she decided it will be better to just look away to avoid any embarassemtns. "I must be if Sasuke-kun is saying something like this about me, seeing me like this and.." Before she could continue she felt something on her forearms and it was hands. Naruto hands she figured. He turned her so she was facing him. She raised her head slowly and the look she saw in Naruto eyes made her scared a little. There was a lot of anger and disappointment.

"Don't ever, ever, ever talk about yourself like this Sakura-Chan. You're not weak at all. You need to improve in some places but so does Sasuke and so do I." He calmed down and little and spoke softly to her. "For me, you're the strongest kunoichi from our year. Even though you're not from any family with kekkei genkai like Hinata or Ino. You're much smarter than they're, you're better at tactics, your chakra control is amazing." He made a short pause to think about his next words. "But the best part of you is your heart which always wants to carry help for others. You have the nicest and the purest heart out of all kunoichi in all five nations."

A girl with green eyes was beyond being shocked. She didn't expect such words coming out from Naruto mouths and here he's talking about her like she's is someone strong and worth attention. "But what Sasuke-kun said..." Again she couldn't finish as Naruto stepped in midsentence.

"Why do you care what this teme thinks. I've told you already many times just ignore and don't care about what he thinks. You can achieve great things if you'll believe in yourself and not what others say. I believe in you."

In the end, she was crying. He actually believes in her. He thinks she can achieve great things. Even her parents never told her that they believe in her. They didn't even want her to be a ninja.

Sasuke-kun was the strongest one in their class and she thought that if she'll prove to him that she's worth something then he'll love her and then they'll together have a happy life. Now this dream of hers seems so far away. "But how can you believe in someone like me, in someone who always treated you worse than the others, someone who thought about you as annoying." She just didn't understand his logic. How can...

"Because you're Sakura-chan and for Sakura-Chan I can endure any kind of pain just to see her happy and smiling face."

She couldn't even finish her thought and Naruto already responded with such words. How can they even go through his mouth is beyond her. How can he think so highly of her? She didn't even think like this about Sasuke-kun.

Then in one moment, she understood. She always knew that Naruto liked her, but she never cared, because Sasuke-kun was around. She never tried to talk to him or to get to know him better. Just after they became a team she finally learned about Naruto, but now she thought that Naruto might actually love her. She still isn't sure and isn't going to make fool out of herself and say this aloud.

But she felt butterflies in her stomach when she thought about it. Even the prospect of Naruto loving her has her amazing feeling she never felt. She always felt better around Naruto. He always put so much effort to make her feel this way as well.

She moved one hand to her heart because it was beating like crazy. She smiled lightly to herself. Then she turned to face Naruto again and smiled even wider. Now that she understood him more she wanted to discover her feeling more as well. She wanted to know how strong they're for him. He had been hurt a lot in his life and he doesn't need any more pain, especially not from her.

They were sitting on the bet in comfortable since for some time until Naruto broke it.

"Well, I think I should go to my room and get some sleep. We'll have a rough day tomorrow." He smiled at her and was about to stand up, but his teammate was faster and caught in an unexpected hug. Her head was resting on his chest and her ear was listening to his heartbeat, which she thought was one of the most amazing sounds she ever heard.

"Thank you Naruto" After these words she felt him return the embrace. His heartbeat rate became faster and Sakura giggled mentally at this. It's only a hug, but when she thought about it for a second. He's the first person she hugged. Sure her mother gave her hugs when she was younger, but she never returned them or gave anyone one of her own. She wanted to repeat her earlier words to her teammate, but this time while looking into his eyes.

When she looked up she couldn't believe what she saw. Here while hugging her Naruto was crying his eyes out. She didn't know what to think about, but she asked a question which was on her mind right now.

"Naruto what's wrong?" The blond wiped his tears away and cleared his throat as he responded.

"Nothing's wrong Sakura-Chan. You don't have to worry." He grinned at her, but by now she understood most of his smiles and grins. This one, in particular, was fake and it hurt her that he didn't want to let her in, to let her help him when he helped her just a few minutes ago. She took a deep breath.

"Naruto. You too don't have to face everything alone. Can you allow me to help you?" The blond-haired boy looked at the girl who was still hugging him her eyes pleading "Please?"She added."

_This was his Sakura-Chan_ thought Naruto

"It's just that.." Naruto didn't know how to continue, but it didn't trouble Sakura at all. He can take his time if it meant he'll be honest with her. "Well many times I saw parents hugging their children while they cry or out of joy. I always wanted to know how it felt as well. Now not only I felt how it feels to be hugged, but YOU'RE the one who's hugging me."

She raised her eyebrow at last bit but didn't comment.

"I never I'll be able to get this kind of affection from anyone and yet here I'm and it just made me so happy, safe and wanted that I just couldn't help it. This kind of treatment from you is feeling especially great."

She smiled softly at him. He was always alone, so he couldn't feel these emotions. Sakura again was reminded how tough life was for him. She didn't felt like her parents actually always wanted her around, but they still were for her sometimes when she was younger.

Naruto didn't have this kind of comfort. She sighed

"Naruto do you want to stay here for the night?"

Said boy's eyes widened at the sudden proposition and his face reddened.

"Yhm.. are you sure Sakura-Chan?" He nervously gulped while saying the sentence.

Which earned a confused look from pinkette. What made him so nervous. She repeated her words in her mind again and she blushed at his interpretation of her words.

"Not like this you perv!" Shouted out Sakura while hitting him on the head. "I meant you sleeping on the floor. We could just talk some more in the night. I really like talking with you and spending time with you overall." Admitted still blushing pinkette.

Her teammate looked at her for what felt like eternity and Sakura didn't know how to understand his silence and was about to back off from the offer, but then she saw Naruto smiling at her. This was a weird smile because she was it only directed at her which confused her greatly. Decided to think about it later she smiled back.

"Just let me go back to my room and let me change. Right and get my things to sleep."

As he left the room Skura let sight out of tiredness. It was a tough day both physically and mentally. Now her main task was to improve as a kunoichi and discover her feeling for Naruto.

A few minutes later Naruto came back in his pyjama and with his sleep-bag. She invited him dressed in her pyjama. She invited him and they talked most They talked about each other, about their team, about their potential fight against Zabuza and his "friend" and finally about what happened today, but in more detail. When they finally have fallen asleep Sakura discovered later that it was the best night of her life in her young life. She felt no pressure or stress when she woke up. She was completely relaxed.

She looked at sleeping Naruto who was snoring lightly which made her giggle. After a second she turned around blushed as she remembered her dream from last night. She dreamed about a date with Naruto in a nice restaurant. There were candles all around the table they sat at. Together they made a shape of a heart. Naruto was dressed in a nice black suit with no headband which made him look handsome as for such a young boy. She was dressed into a simple red dress which length was below her knees. The dress had some cherry blossoms on it. The date was really romantic with Naruto saying how amazing she looked. He was behaving like a gentleman. They even danced and while they did everyone was looking at them, but the best part was after the song ended when Naruto unexpectedly kissed her. It was a simple romantic kiss. Sakura squealed at this thought and turned to look again at Naruto, more like at his lips. She bit her own. They looked so soft. She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts. She still didn't fully understand her feeling for him. She decided that now was the best time to take a shower and prepare herself for another day in the land of waves.

The breakfast was spent in nice atmosphere. They were a bit troubled by lack of Sasuke during the meal. Naruto reassured them that he was ok, and he's strong enough to defend himself. She trusted Naruto judgment and decided to relax and continue on her conversation with Naruto about what they'll do today.

During their conversation, Kakashi said that Naruto will be on patrol on the bridge since he knows how to walk on trees and water. Sakura, on the other hand, will be trained by Kakashi who'll help her with increasing her chakra supply. She pouted at this because her plans to spend the whole day with Naruto were ruined now. At the same time, she was happy, because it showed that Kakashi-sensei cared about them and was interested in their training.

AN

I decided that this chapter is long enough. I have written the rest of the arc as well and I should post it next week because I'll be away from Friday until Monday and I won't be able to update the story.

The last bit should be only Team 7 against Zabuza and Haku.

I hope you liked the chapter.

See you until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto opposite story**

**Reviews**

**Beastyd22-** Thank you for the compliment. Now after this break I'm back with another chapter and I hope you'll like it as well.

**Girl in My Mirror Is Crying-** I don't know what you mean. I either edited it or there's no phrase like "less whole".

**Syluk-** Read all your comments did some changes. About bashing, this isn't Sasuke bashing story. I just wanted to use Danzo to influence Sasuke. When you're young it's easier to manipulate child, so yeah it's not bashing. Danzo and Sasuke "relationship" will be developed in the next chapter(s) as well.

**Seros109-** Thanks for reviewing again and I wanted my Zabuza to be more controlled by emotions when facing Naruto, so he'll go against one of his statements from cannon where he said that shinobi are tool and emotions are useless for them.

Actually, I like the part of Naruto complimenting Sakura about her forehead, but it's way too overused and abused by other people and I didn't want to repeat it as well.

In chapter 11 in Author's note, you have information that this is Zabuza flashback from the time when ha was jounin in Kirigakure. About Sasuke, I want to expand it even more, because I like the idea of Danzo having this kind of influence over Sasuke just to show this man dark and evil sides.

**AN**

Well after two months I'm back with another chapter XD. I don't know if there's anyone still interested in the story, but I'll post it anyway.

So yes I'm sorry for being lazy because this chapter was ready to go two months ago. During this time I started next to one, but it's still isn't finished. I also have almost finished one for my High School story.

**Chapter 13**

On the bridge which was almost finished by now stood Naruto watching over the whole structure to make sure that nothing goes wrong and that there's no danger around them.

It's a boring job blond-haired genin, but at the same time for him, it meant that Kakashi trusted him enough to give him such responsibility. There's still a chance that someone will come and try to attack Tazuna and his workers and his responsibility was to provide them with safety and security.

During this whole day, young genin thought about yesterday. About Sasuke behaviour, about CRA, Sakura-Chan and few other things.

First of all, how can Sasuke say something like this to anyone? This is not how you should treat other people especially someone who's supposed to be your teammate. He still doesn't understand where this attitude is from. Could elimination of his clan be such big thing for him, or is it his hatred for Itachi? He doesn't understand he never had a family and he never lost anyone who he considered as someone precious, so it's hard for him to understand. Then how can he talk with his teammate about something he doesn't understand? They both know the feeling of loneliness that's for sure, but he still shouldn't treat people like this. He should be looking for closure, so he can create new bonds and fill this gap that's left in his heart. Noone was destinated to be alone.

_No one but me_ thought Naruto

Even if Sakura-chan and he were getting closer this is still not meant to be. Their paths are too different and he can't allow her to join or follow his path.

He heard Kurama mumble something that sounded like _idiot_ and Naruto only ignored his friend, as he refocused on his task from Kakashi.

**Night on the same day**

Everyone was again sitting around the table waiting patiently for supper to come. Even Sasuke joined them after yesterday's fight. He still didn't explain what happened and where he was, but he looked different than usual. Normally when you looked at him you could see the coldness and hatred in his eyes, but tonight there was only thoughtless. Noone tried to have a conversation with him since they were all still a bit mad at him.

After some time when everyone was already eating their food, something unexpected happened. Everyone heard a chair move and they looked around the table and saw Sasuke standing up with his head bowing down.

Naruto and Sakura raised eyebrows at each other confused at his behaviour. Kakashi stayed neutral not showing his emotions.

"I'm sorry" Exclaimed Sasuke.

At this everyone eyes went wide. Did the great Uchiha apologize now? Sasuke ignoring their reactions decided to continue.

"I shouldn't say something such as this yesterday. I let my emotions get better out of me. Yesterday after I left this house for the night I went to the woods to do some training to relive these negative emotions. After I woke up today I met another boy at my age and he told me that I shouldn't use my hatred and anger for one person on you. So yes I'm sorry." Finished a bit awkwardly black-haired genin.

As he sat down again everyone stayed silence and young Uchiha continued with his meal. First-person to respond was Kakashi.

"It's okay Sasuke I just hope you saw your mistakes and learned from them, but we'll still work more on teamwork after finishing our mission in here."

Naruto was next to speak

"Yep as Kakashi said it's all fine just don't behave like this." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Tazuna and Tsunami also accepted his apology and only left were Sakura, as Inari didn't really care what was happening with them.

"I guess it's okay Sasuke-kun. I accept your apology, but I'm still hurt and I don't know when I'll be able to trust and speak openly with you again."

Sasuke wanted to comment that she talks too much and that she's annoying as always, but he knows better than this. She's moving away from him and he should do his best to keep her close and regain her trust. He nodded again as a sing of understanding and even responded.

"I'll Sakura-chan"

Kakashi dropped his spoon at this and froze. The same with Naruto.

Sakura, on the other hand, looked a bit uncomfortable. She always wanted for him to call her that, but now when he did it felt so awkward and wrong. Noone ever beside Naruto used suffix like this to her name and it was weird to hear it from someone else mouth than her blond teammate.

"Can you not call me like this?" Asked nervously Sakura.

At this point, Kakashi just didn't understand anything and fainted. It was just too much for him.

Sasuke looked at with his usual cold stare which most of the time excited her, but now it made her feel even more nervous. She couldn't do anything about it, because -Chan from Sasuke mouth sounded so wrong. When Naruto said her name with suffix it always sounded different. She could always feel happiness and warmness from just this simple thing, but when Sasuke said this it sounded cold and forced and she didn't want to feel that way when someone said her name. Usually, when he said her name it sounded the same way. For him, it was just simple word which meant nothing and when he added the suffix it scared her and made her shiver.

"Hn" Responded smartly Sasuke

Blond-haired genin rolled his eyes at this. "You know you could just say okay instead of yours "hn"

Sakura laughed quietly at this because when Naruto tried to copy Sasuke facial expression whenever he used his favourite "word" was just priceless. It didn't suit him at all. He's too bright to say out loud something so emo like.

Uchiha reaction to Naruto joke, on the other hand, was another "hn" which was a bit louder and his teammates made out that he was pissed at Naruto act.

The rest of the evening team 7 spend in a more relaxed atmosphere. Young Uchiha still didn't talk too much but tried to add a word here and there. After they finished their supper they want straight to their rooms to get some sleep for tomorrow.

Before Naruto went to sleep he had a small talk with Kurama about Sasuke sudden change. His friend agreed that this change was weird and that they still should be careful about him, but they still should be careful when it comes to him. For now, they need to focus on their mission and finish it as soon as possible and head back home. Then he could train more with Sakura-chan in a more friendly environment with no thoughts of them going into a fight which could be their last one. With this thought, he went into his dreamland where everything was less complicated and he was leaving a nice long life with Sakura-chan as his wife and him being Hokage.

After this night it felt as if time speeds up and there was less of it for them. Sakura and Sasuke were busy with their training. Naruto and Kakashi were swapping in helping their teammates and patrolling the bridge. Everything between them was almost back to how it was before they came on this mission. Well, almost Sakura was still getting closer to Naruto and started to keep distance between her and Sasuke.

One night when they talked about their upcoming fight with Zabuza young boy called Inari stepped into their conversation talking about how there's nothing like heroes in this world. He even had the guts to tell them that they will get themselves killed if they will continue with this mission. Tazuna already explained them Inari story and the thing about Kaiza. Sakura asked about the man who's head was removed from the picture.

Naruto at one moment snapped and told the boy to stop crying over his past and stop being coward. After these words, the blond-haired boy went to his room and Sakura went after him to talk with him about it. She didn't understand why he said something like this, but she wanted to be there for him like he was for her.

Inari, on the other hand, rushed outside and Kakashi talked with him while explaining blue-eyed genin past to him. This made the young boy think a little about his previous words he said.

On next day team, 7 moved out to the bridge. They were patrolling it together for almost the whole week. Bridge was predicted to be finished in two maybe three days. Zabuza still didn't come, but they all knew he'll.

After they left for the bridge Naruto felt uneasy. He looked back to Tazuna's house. He made a quick excuse that he forgot something and had to go back. Sakura offered that she could go with him just in case if something happened, but he politely declined her offer. They have more important things to do.

When he was on the tree close to the Tazuna's house he was two people walking out Tsunami who looked like their prisoner. She was also knocked out. Inari ran out after them and challenged them to fight. He charged at them. Men's took out their swords and were about to cut this brat into small piece, but before he even reached them he disappeared from their sight. They looked down and saw a kunai in the ground, but it looked weird.

Then they heard a voice from behind them and what they saw shocked them. There stood two brats and their prisoner. The older one ignored them completely and complimented Inari on his behaviour and braveness. Two samurai's rushed at young genin and were about to hit him, but then they felt an amazing amount of pain from behind. There stood two Naruto clones who took down their enemies. He jumped back on to the tree and was about to rush back to his team, but he turned back to Inari and told him to take care of his mother.

**Meanwhile on the bridge**

At the end of the almost finished bridge stood four people who watched in horror as everyone around them was beaten unconscious and lied on the ground. Tazuna ran up to one of them and picked him up. The worker tried to say something but was too weak so Tazuna didn't understand anything from this.

In another moment mist started to get thicker and surrounded them. It was the same as when they faced Zabuza Kakashi noted. His students seem to notice it too as they took out their kunais. Silver-haired jounin smiled at this it seems they really want to fight against swordsman from the Mist.

"Haha, Kakashi how have you prepared them? One is already trembling."

After Zabuza finished his sentence around the team started to appear Zabuza's bunshins.

"I'm trembling, but with anticipation."

Said Sasuke as he turned and eliminated some of the clones with his kunai. The rest of them was eliminated by Sakura who smiled at her sensei. The time she spent with both her sensei and Naruto didn't go to waste as she felt much stronger now.

After they eliminated Zabuza clones the mist got thinner and team 7 could see their opponents and there stood Zabuza and his ally who was wearing the same costume as the last time they met.

"Well it seems that both brats got stronger, but where's this Uzumaki brat?"

Kakashi looked at swordsman suspiciously. It looks like Zabuza has more interest in Naruto then in them, but Kakashi doesn't care. He'll protect his friends even with his life if there'll be a need to.

"Are we not enough for you?" Asked mockery Sakura.

"Ohh? Haku can u show them that they're not ready to face us yet?" Asked Zabuza. His tone confirmed Kakashi suspicious that this man has no interest in them.

Without any time to waste Sasuke rushed at Haku with kunai in his hand. Uchiha enemy easily blocked his attack and tried to counter it, but was met with the same block from Konoha genin. They both had only one free hand, but for Haku it was enough.

Kakashi eyes went wide as he saw masked boy making seals with only one hand and was about to tell Sasuke to run away, but it was too late.

Water started to surround them. Sasuke took a quick look as the water started to change its form into ice. He quickly jumped back while dogging all ice daggers.

Haku heard something behind him and saw some pink colour. She was about to hit Zabuza's ally and the boy already move to dodge it, but Sakura only faked her hit and turned her hand so elbow was on the bottom and the sharp side of kunai was going into Haku. Young boy bearly dodged this attack and jumped back so to get some space. It wasn't going to be as easy as they both thought it'll be.

"Haku can you please stop playing around?" Asked angered and irritated Zabuza.

"Yes, Zabuza-san!" Quickly answered back Haku.

Meanwhile, Kakashi carefully watched their enemies. It seems that Zabuza "friend" is much stronger then they anticipated. This could turn out really poorly for them. They must take them seriously right now, not that they weren't serious before.

"Okay listed Sakura, Sasuke. We must end this as fast as possible." When jounins knew he has both his students attention he continued. "This young boy seems to possess kekkei genkai which could be really dangerous. Kekkei genkai are unique abilities which are inherited genetically. You're just born with them. This means that they cannot be copied. Just like my sharinagan can't copy his jutsu since it's kekkei genkai."

Both his students were silent for a moment.

"It's not a problem Kakashi!" It was a loud voice which everyone on the bridge knew. Zabuza was filled with anger again. This little brat is toying with him. Thinking that he can take him down, but he's wrong. Now he's stronger and has more information about his strength and abilities. Now Zabuza can fight and win against Uzumaki brat. At least that's what he thinks forgetting about how blond boy beat their Mizukage.

"Can you just please get in here so we can fight?" Asked Zabuza trying to sound calmy, but failing miserably.

"I don't think so, not now when I have an advantage over you."

Naruto teammates were surprised again at Naruto behaviour. They didn't expect him to even know that he's at advantage and here his knowledge surprised them. At the same time, he was called number The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja for nothing.

"But on the other hand this is boring to hide away, so let's fight."

And with that blond-haired boy appeared on the other side of the bridge smiling widely at his teammates who couldn't believe at his stupidity. How could this easily give away his position and the pressure he had over his opponents?

Kakashi's, on the other hand, was furious. Did he not understood the danger of they have found themselves in? He made mental note to scold him for it later, but now he must focus on defeating Zabuza and his partner.

"Zabuza-san I know you want to fight him, but I think that I stand a better chance in this match. I can counter his technique with mine. I'll try to wear him out until you'll finish your business with copy ninja and then you'll end it with killing him." Zabuza looked at the person who's helping him in making his dream reality and stated.

"Your heart is too soft Haku. You could just take on the rest while I'll kill this brat, but you don't want to have blood on your hands and you're always trying to avoid it."

Even if Haku didn't show any reaction or emotion after his master words he also knows that they're truthful. The young boy stepped forward.

"Shall we begin Uzumaki Naruto?" Asked Haku

Naruto only nodded and rushed at his opponent. Haku started to form seals, but Naruto increased in his speed when he saw it.

_So fast_ thought Haku. He was still able to dodge his opponent attack, but his speed caught him off guard. It looks like his speed is comparable to his at least when Konoha genin isn't using his techniques.

Naruto continued his assault with the hope of finding any hole in his enemy defence, but he didn't find any. Naruto's taijutsu was one of the best in Konoha, that's what at least Gai told him. He improved it even further later on, but it seems that besides his ninjutsu Haku taijutsu is also really high level for a person at their age. After giving some more blows he finally found opening and attack in the right shoulder.

Haku knew he couldn't block this attack so he tried to avoid it, but he lost his balance. Naruto seeing this used his for his advantage and tripped his legs. After he did it blond-haired ninja tried to push Haku into the ground with his hand, but his enemy used his hand to jump back while hitting Konoha ninja in the face with his feet.

Now they stood a few meters away from each other. Both breathing heavily. Until Naruto smiled.

"You're really good at this." This caught everyone but Haku off guard. "Yeah, you too." Answered Haku.

While their taijutsu fight somehow they both understood each other as if they're alike. It was complicated for Haku to explain, but he already felt as if he has some kind of bond with his opponent.

Zabuza was furious again looking at this blond-haired brat. Was he trying to force Haku to change sides? The worst part is that Haku is falling for this trick. He needs to remind him to whom he should stay loyal to.

"Haku end this now!" Shouted Zabuza

Haku stood in the same position for a few seconds considering his options. When he decided which one is the best he jumped back and started to make seals again.

Naruto rushed at him again, but before he reached his opponent he finished forming his seals and said

"Huijutsu Makyō Hyōshō"

Naruto stopped in his tracks as his opponent dissappeared. Just second later water which was on the ground started changing into ice creating some kind of mirrors. All together joined made it all look like a cage. The main question in his head was where's his opponent?

Naruto stood still in the middle of the cae in his fighting stance. Legs in slight stride while his torso was pushed a little forward which helped him to achvieve his maximum speed faster when he runs forward. One hand was on his back and the other one in front of him which helped him defend from attacks from either behind and front. His eyes focused on what's in front of him, but in reality, it helped him in focusing more on the chakra of his enemy.

Then Naruto felt it. He felt his enemy chakra signature and moved to counter Haku move, but he wasn't fast enough so the only thing he could do was try to block it and he did. After seeing the block Haku quickly moved away and Naruto caught the sight of his opponent jumping into the mirror which explained a lot.

It wasn't easy to detect him, because his chakra signature was all over the jutsu and he had no evil intentions which made it really hard for blond-haired genin. If he had Kakashi skills in chakra detection then he could actually find where his enemy is hidden, but he don't have these skills.

"Just as I thought." Said voice and Naruto ,of course, knew who's voice it was. "You can react to my attacks, but you can't counter them, because I'm too fast so you are limited to defending yourself. But I know that if we'll fight too long you'll just adjust to my speed and then I'll surely lose." Naruto gritted his teeth at this. It was his best option at least he thought it was. He wanted to wait and try to fight so he'll be able to react earlier and increase his speed and reactions, but it seems that Haku won't allow for it. "It means I must finish this fight quicker. You should be happy because I'll be much gentler than Zabuza-san.

Naruto eyes widened as he saw his enemy appear in every single mirror in this cage. He realized that it'll be really for him to fight in here without Kurama's help. Blue-eyed genin doesn't want Kurama help in here, because it defienitely will gain Kakashi attention. He doesn't want to make such moved at least not until Akatsuki will make theirs.

He took his special kunai out of his pouch and thrown it so it'd land outside of mirror cage.

As it was going to leave the cage a hand caught it. He looked at Haku as he threw it on the ground.

"I think I understand this technique. You throw a kunai which is connected with your chakra. This way you can teleport by entering another demensioi and removing the physical distance. It's similar to the fourth Hokage technique which I read a lot in the past."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, at Haku while smiling at him. After a second he let a breath out and relaxed.

"Well you almost got me, but there's something about this technique you don't know or understand." This got Haku attention. "You see fourth Hokage chakra nature was lightning which made an electrical link between him and his kunai. My chakra nature is wind. After many hours of training and studying this technique, I was able to improve it so I don't need kunai to teleport. I can just send my chakra into the air and then place it in the place where I want to teleport and then..." With this words young genin disappeared."Teleport wherever I want." Haku eyes widened as he heard a voice from behind him.

As his shock wore off he asked the question, because he still didn't understand one thing.

"Then why do you use these kunais?"

Naruto smiled at the question. "Simple. Not many people can figure out this technique because the fourth Hokage didn't have a child so he couldn't pass his technique to next generation so they don't expect that there's anyone who can use it, but there're still people who can figure it out and then the kuanai is more like bait. Against people who have no clue about this technique I'm simply teleporting to these kunais because it takes less chakra from me."

Haku decided that he needs a different plan because trapping him in this technique is simply useless. Kekkei genkai user broke his jutsu and turned to face his opponent. It was the time when he saw how thick mist has become and knew that it meant that Zabuza-san was in his battle.

**With Zabuza and Team 7**

Kakashi stood in the mist with his sharingan uncovered. He was waiting for his opponent to make the first move since his sharingan is now weaker due to this mist. Detecting Zabuza position is nearly impossible because this whole mist is filled with his chakra so he must rely on his instinct and reflex. There was one weird thing Zabuza didn't attack him or tried to attack him even once after he cast his jutsu. Also, Kakashi had a bad feeling in his gut like something bad is happening.

Then it hit him. He wasn't Zabuza's target Tazuna was which meant that Sasuke and Sakura are in danger. Kakashi quickly moved in their way to protect them. As he saw four figures in the mist he moved even quicker.

At the sight, before him, his eyes went wide. His teams seem to be full of surprises. Before him stood unharmed Tazuna. Ahead of him stood his two students both on their knee and both panting hard. Then ahead of them stood their enemy Zabuza with one kunai in both of his shoulders.

It seems that his team can defend themselves really well even against as strong as Zabuza. This made him proud because his leasson actually helped them to improve.

Zabuza eyes caught the sight of copy ninja and he faces changed from angry and irritated to grimace and even more irritated.

"Seems like you finally figured out hm?" Asked boringly Zabuza, but Kakashi can tell that there's a lot of irritation hidden in his voice.

"Yes and now you will not be able to get rid off me that easily." Was Kakashi calm and slow answer. "Sakura, Sasuke you did well I'm proud of you." Said with the same calmness Kakashi all the time watching his opponent.

Sakura just smiled at their sensei while Sasuke eyes went wide at the prise. In his mind, they didn't nothing aside from trying to keep distance between Mist swordsman and Tazuna, but for Kakashi, it looks like a big thing. He squeezed his hand into a fist. They did nothing and yet Kakashi is trying to make them feel better, but Sasuke knows better they're weak. If he's so weak how is he supposed to face Itachi? How is he supposed to avenge his clan?

Out of his thought put him the sound of someone moving. It was Sakura who jumped back. Sasuke looked behind and saw that she was standing next to Tazuna with kunai in her hand. Sasuke decided to do the same. She was much stronger now, but in his eyes, she was still weak and at the same time now he feels that she's one of his teammates.

This night when he was in the woods after a fight with his team he trained throught most of it. On the next morning, he met a nice boy who looked more like a woman. He explained to him that when you want to protect someone you're actually getting stronger. This made him thought about it and he reached his conclusion that it isn't worth to make enemies in his team. They're still not the people or thing he wants to protect, but he sees them in a different light now. He sees them as his teammates who he can trust a bit.

The clash of metal put him again out of his thoughts. He saw Kakashi and Zabuza fighting each other. Kakashi mostly defending against Zabuza attacks, because of force mist swordsman is using in his attacks. It was good he didn't take them seriously or they'd probably be dead by now.

Zabuza attacks were fast, strong and filled with anger. He didn't put much thoughts in his movements or attacks. He was doing it blindly and yet Kakashi couldn't find any window to counter-attack. His best option was to focus on defending himself for now. He did exactly as he planned at after man more attacks from his opponent he finally found a window to counter and he did.

Zabuza had his sword above his head and was about to slam it down on that damn Kakashi, but he felt pain in his right hand. As he looked there he saw Kakashi hitting him with his kunai. Konoha ninja quickly added the second one just above the first one. The second hit his shoulder blade. He took away his right hand due to the pain, but still attacked Kakashi with the other in which he had his blade now.

Copy ninja seeing this tried to move on the side, but his enemy blade still cut him sligthly. It wasn't a deep wound, but it still hurt. Probably not as much as Zabuza wounds.

"Now you really angered me Kakashi." Zabuza did the seals again and the mist around them got thicker again which meant that Zabuza added more chakra into it. "Now that you will not be able to see me at all how are you going to fight?"

Kakashi thought about his options and decided that it's time to finish it. He made his seals and said

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

And after this eight dogs appeared in front of him. They looked at him and he gave them a small piece of cloth he got when he hit Zabuza with kunais. After smelling it dogs barked and moved to find their target.

Zabuza stood and waited for the right moment. He wanted to feel Kakashi chakra change to more relaxed. After a few more seconds, he felt it and moved to attack, but he heard voiced from below. His eyes widened and didn't have the time to jump away. From below on him jumped eight dogs each one of them bit him at the same making it impossible to move. Hie chakra also weakened and his jutsu wore off.

As he looked up he saw Kakashi right in front of him. He looked at him with no emotions. Konoha ninja looked like a great example of what shinobi is. He narrowed his eyes at this. Did he want to teach him how to be shinobi?

"Do you think you can actually finish me off?!" Asked Zabuza in monotone tone.

"Yes! And I'll do it with my own jutsu, not one copied by my sharingan." Kakashi made seals and on one of his hands appeared blue ball full of electrical current. Zabuza eyes widened at this and he knew that if Kakashi will hit him with it his life will be finished. "Raikiri" whispered Kakashi.

Then he moved towards Zabuza who looked at Konoha ninja while showing no emotions at all.

**With Naruto and Haku**

Haku was doing his best to keep up the pace of his enemy, but it was so hard when he was so fast and strong at the same time. He avoided another attack as he crouched to succesfully avoid it. Then push his fist forward with the hope of giving a blow, but Naruto jumped up and almost landed on Haku who rolled forward and then jump even further.

Kekkei genkai user was just about to turn around and check what Konoha ninja was doing but he felt a presence next to him and wanted to block the attack, but his enemy was faster and hit him in the face.

Haku was sent back with the force of Naruto's attack. Zabuza's ally stood up and realized that his mask is breaking. He also realized that he has no chance of winning this fight as Naruto seems to be always at least one step ahead.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-san." Whispered Haku.

Naruto was moving for another attack, but stopped as the mask of his opponent fell down. Blond-eyed boy was surprised when he saw such a young boy in front of him. He stopped his actions and tried to think about everything.

"Why did you stop? Why are you hesitstating? I'm weaker than you. I'm a broken weapon who's not needed anymore. Zabuza-san can't have broken weapons or else his dreams will never come true."

This all made Naruto eyes go wide. He was so angry and surprised. He hit this guy in the face and he spits some blood. Haku looked back at the blue-eyed boy and said

"Is that all you have got? You're really strong, but do you know when a human can be really strong?"

Naruto shook his head as no.

"Human can be the strongest when they want to protect their important people. Like I wanted to protect Zabuza-san."

Naruto anger spiked again. "BUT WHY DO YOU WANT TO PROTECT SUCH BAD PERSON?"

Naruto's tone did nothing to Haku as he continued in the same lost and lifeless tone. "It doesn't matter if he's bad or not. I was born in the small village in Land of Water. My parents were working as farmers, so they were really poor but really happy at the same time. But then something happened..." Haku cleared the small amount of blood from his mouth and looked at it sadly.

"Something ?" Asked now focused Naruto

"After a few years when I just started to understand everything that is surrounding me my father killed my mother and later tried to kill. It was just after a war. In Land of Water people with kekkei genkai were hated by people. They thought of them as evil. They were scared of us. My mother had a kekkei genkai on her own. At a young age, I accidentally was forming my chakra and was able to change the form of ice. I showed it to my mother who hit me for this and later started to apologize. I didn't understood it back then. My father found out about this later on and he killed my mother. Then accidendtally I killed my father. I moved out and this was the start of the worst feeling I have ever experienced, the most painful one."

"What do you mean?" Asked softly Naruto

"The pain of being alone, the pain of being neglected and not needed nor wanted by anyone. You want to be strong, but if you want to be strong you must want to have some bigger goals. What if this goal would be recognition? What if you'd be neglected and left. Then there would come one person and only one person who'd accept you no matter what. Wouldn't he be someone important to you? Someone you want to protect no matter what."

Then small smile formed at Haku face as he continued. "Zabuza-san wanted me. He needed me. Even though he knew about my abilities, he still wanted and needed me anyway. It was one of the happiest moments in my life."

Naruto stood still watching Haku carefully. He understood him, he understood him better than most people probably could. He reminded young genin so much of himself.

"Naruto you won, so can you please kill me?" Asked Haku. His lifeless eyes came back and Naruto was taken back by this question. "Now that I'm a broken weapon I'm not needed so I must be eliminated otherwise I'll be only in a way of Zabuza-san dreams.

Naruto nodded as he was about to move for the kill. Haku closed his eyes waiting for death, but he quickly reopened them as he felt that Zabuza-san is in danger. He blocked Naruto attack. Blond-haired genin was about to stop Haku, but kekkei genkai user was too fast. With a few seals in front of Haku stood ice mirror and he went into it. Naruto knew what's happening because he feels Kakashi killing intentions as well as Zabuza's. He must move quickly.

**With Zabuza and Kakashi**

"This is your end Zabuza!" Shouted Kakashi as he was still moving to Zabuza. Ex Mist ninja closed his eyes waiting for his fate to reach him, but he felt another presence ahead of him. As he looked up he saw an ice mirror which meant that his tool came for his rescue.

Kakashi saw him as well but wasn't able to stop himself and he hit Haku in the place where his heart was. Konoha ninja was just beyond shock and he tried to move his arm away but boys hands moved and caught his own.

"You did well Haku. I can't believe I found such useful tool right on the street what luck!" With that Zabuza took his sword out and was about to cut Haku and Kakashi at the same time. Copy ninja understanding the situation quickly moved away together with Zabuza's ally.

As he looked down at the boy he saw that his eyes were open and decided to shut them. After this mist completely disappeared. Naruto stopped in his track when mist disappreared and looked at Kakashi and Zabuza, then at the boy in Kakashi arms and looked down. Tears threatening to come out, but he didn't want to allow them.

"Now now Kakashi don't tell me that the death of this little boy made you not wanting to continue our battle."

Naruto quickly looked at Zabuza who was standing proudly almost with little smirk visible underneath his mask. Naruto was about to move at his enemy but..

"Naruto" This angry tone made him stop in his tracks as he looked at Kakashi. "This is my fight, so this time don't interfere." The blond-haired boy looked a bit dejected but nodded anyway.

Zabuza rushed at Kakashi, but he was able to counter it with a kick which made him go backwards. Zabuza tried to attack copy ninja, but every time he was able to dodge everything perfectly. The worst thing was that he couldn't even follow his opponent movement anymore.

"Damn it Kakashi! Why are you so fast all of sudden?!" Zabuza was angered again. It seems that everything these days made him angry and irritated, but he couldn't care less about it at this moment.

"Because you don't understand the true value of being strong, and that's why you will be defeated today."

Zabuza tried to strike again, but Kakashi was faster. Before ex mist swordsman could do anything Kakashi was already behind him. Silver-haired jounin took out two kunais and pointed them at Zabuza's left arm. Seeing this Zabuza took his sword in his right hand and spun it around so it'll hit Kakashi before he'll damage his left arm.

It ended up that both hit each other. Kakashi was sent backwards and then jumped back to increase the distance even further.

"Now that your both hands are hardly damaged you'll not be able to create seals anymore which means that you lost Zabuza."

Swordsman turned to Kakashi looking at him. A few seconds laterfthey heard laughter from behind. As they looked at the source of the sound there stood a man With black tuxedo. Underneath it, he had a yellow shirt and purple tie. He had black glasses which perfectly hide his eyes which probably shoed nothing more than pure evil and hate. His hair brown and spiky. Kakashi and Zabuza quickly recognized this guy as Gato.

"Well, what can I say Zabuza. I'm disappointed in you."

The out of nowhere went out a big group of people who looked like just bandits which will be no challenge for anyone fo either Zabuza or Team 7.

"Well, ninjas are really easy to manipulate you know? Your services are really expensive so I was hoping that during this mission you'll kill each other, just so I could save some money, but as I can see that's not the case."

"Kakashi I think that our fight is over. Since I don't have to kill Tazuna anymore and neither have to kill you."

"Yeah, I think so too." Answered Kakashi

Gato moved towards the group as he saw a body on the ground.

"Oh? Is this brat who broke my bone? I guess I should pay you back now!" With that, he kicked Haku in the face.

Naruto snapped and was just about to kill the man.

"Oh, he's dead how sad" He continued as he kicked him again.

Naruto moved and was about to kill the man..

"Naruto" Shouted again Kakashi as the blond stood next to him. Young genin looked at copy ninja. "Do not."

Naruto got even angrier as he looked at Zabuza who looked like he doesn't care.

"Why are you just standing in here and doing nothing? Weren't you supposed to be friends? After all, you spend so much time together and now you act like it all didn't mean anything to you!"

At this, the rest of Team 7 and Tazun came to them to listen to their conversation.

Shut up, kid!" Snapped back Zabuza, even though his voice and attitude didn't change. "Just as Gato used me, the same way I used Haku. I didn't need Haku, but the blood and abilities he had. His death means nothing to me. We shinobi are only tools in the hands of others you must learn this the hard way." Finished Zabuza

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Shouted out Naruto. "HE GAVE UP HIS LIFE FOR YOU! HE GAVE UP HIS DREAMS FOR YOU! AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT HIM LIKE HE'S A TOOL LIKE HIS SACRIFIcE WAS MEANINGLESS! IS THIS ACTUALLY WHAT POWER IS DOING WITH PEOPLE?!" Tears were all over Naruto face. He just couldn't control it.

"Can you just shut up please?" This voice was really soft and hurt."Your words hurt, they hurt so much that probably even death doesn't bring to a person so much pain." Naruto looked at the ground and found some water droplets and he understood that Zabuza was crying. The swordsman took a deep breath and started to tear his mask in pieces. After he finished he looked back at the genin. "Kid give me your kunai." Naruto looked at him and threw his kunai to him. Rouge ninja caught it in his mouth and moved towards the group of intruders.

Seeing this Gato panicked and moved backwards. "I'm finished, so now you must take care of them." Zabuza was still rushing forward wanting only one thing. He moved through the crowd killing some bandits. As he went through this crowd he chased after Gato.

The owner of Gato company looked back and saw Zabuza chasing after him and the look he had on his face reminded him of a demon. Zabuza was able to reach his target and stabbed him with a kunai in the heart with the aim to kill. After a few seconds bandits moved and stabbed a rogue ninja in the back with their tools.

He looked back at Gato and quickly took the kunai out of businessman body and started to stab him over and over while shouting "Now you can go and meet with the devil." After a few more attacks Gato fall into the water.

Zabuza turned his gaze back to the Haku, but the crowd was concealed him. With one look they all moved away with the fear of them having the same fate Gato had. There were some spaces for him to move so he was able to move towards his friend.

Then the group of bandits started to move forward demanding the payment for being recruited and dragged here. They were moving forward to plunder the village, but then an arrow fell on the ground.

Everyone looked behind themselves and found villagers who were ready to fight. Everyone had something they could defend themselves with. Bandits seeing as their group was smaller panicked a bit, but then Naruto created around hundred of his clones and Kakashi added ten of his own. They made their enemies piss in their pants and run away. Some of them couldn't escape and landed in the water. Only some of the escpaped.

After bandits were gone Kakashi went up to Zabuza. Swordsman knowing this presence decided to ask for a favour.

"Kakashi."

Copy ninja responded with short "hm?"

"Can you move me to him, so I can see his face for the last time?" Asked ex Mist ninja.

Kakashi responded with "Of course." As he took every weapon that was attached to Zabuza's body. As Zabuza was put next to Haku the snow started to fall. As Kakashi put Zabuza's body on the ground swordsman turned his head to now his new friend and whispered.

"Be careful this kid is dangerous."

Kakashi eyes widened and wanted to ask more, but he no longer had the attention of rouge ninja so copy ninja went away to give him some privacy.

Zabuza started to whispering some last words, while Naruto couldn't stop himself from crying. After some more time, Zabuza died next to Haku.

_You will go with him. You'll go together._

Was the last thought of Kakashi.

**A few days later**

Team 7 stood in front of Zabuza and Haku graves as they said their goodbyes, but then Naruto asked a question.

"Kakashi what did Zabuza mean by _tools_ when he described shinobi?"

This caught other teammates attention too.

"Every ninja has their doubts and insecurities. Every shinobi aim is to be useful for their village and country."

Naruto nodded not knowing what to say.

"I don't really like this." Said Sakura with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I guess that then we should our lives so we don't regret anything right?"

Naruto flinched a little. He looked back at her. She had a smile on her face and Naruto forced one too and answered. "Yes, you're right." He was lying to her, he was lying to himself and it was bad, but he couldn't do anything else.

Kakashi smiled at his students because it looked like they're growing up already.

**Next morning at the bridge**

This was the day when Team 7 was supposed to leave wave country after successfully finishing their mission. People from the whole village gathered around to say goodbyes to their heroes who helped them to get rid of Gato influence. Just before they were supposed to leave Inari came to Team 7 to personally say goodbye to Naruto.

"So you're leaving now huh?!" Asked sadly Inari and Naruto smiled at this. They have actually become good friends after their fight with Zabuza and Haku.

"Yes, but I promise to visit in future." Blue-eyed genin put his hand on younger boy head and ruffled his head.

Team 7 started to go back to their village and then Tsunami asked Tazuna important question.

"So dad how are we going to name this bridge?"

This got Inari's attention as well since he had some names already prepared.

"How about Great Naruto Bridge?"

Inari eyes sparkled as he nodded loving this idea. Tsunami laughed a little and nodded as well.

"Because one day this kid is going to be someone very important for this word."

Finished Tazuna with a big smile.

**With team 7**

They were walking peacefully through the bridge. At some point, Naruto looked at Sakura and got an idea, but Sasuke seeing the look in blonde eyes decided to do something as well.

"Hey, Sakura?" Sakura hmed showing that he has her attention. "How about we go somewhere after the mission? You know like a date?"

This made Kakashi look away from his favourite book. Naruto frowned and looked down demotivated and Sakura just blinked before answering with simple...

"No"

And now this was Sasuke turn to blink out of surprise. "No?" He repeated questioningly.

"No. I mean I'm not interested in dating you sorry." She showed her best fake smile because she just lost her interest in him after this night when he said all these hurtful words to her. She's already moving on, so it's too late for him.

Kakashi smiled slightly and went back to reading his book. It looks like Sakura grew up the most of them during this mission. Then he looked at Naruto and remembered Zabuza words. He already decided he'll do nothing with it just keep an eye on him.

Naruto was a bit ahead of them, so he probably didn't hear her answer to Sasuke question, but she wanted him to know. She knows that she likes him more than a friend, but after her crush on Sasuke she keeps questioning herself if they'll even get together will it lead them somewhere. Or will it be just a waste of time after which there'll be nothing at all between them? She's also sure that he has some feelings for her, but when she's so confused and unsure she doesn't want to make a bad step and ruin everything, so she'll play it slow for now.

"Hey, Naruto how are you doing?" Asked cheerfully Sakura.

"Okay" Was Naruto's short answer. Even though she likes him it doesn't mean he doesn't annoy her, but oh God he does. She wants to hit and yell at him for responding to her like this, but she needs to control her temper. She took a deep breath and tried to continue their conversation.

"Soooo, what are you doing when we get back to Konoha?" Was her another question.

"Training and ramen. And have you planned anything for your _date_?" After how he said _to date_ she understood his sudden mood change. So he was jealous of Sasuke-kun asking her out.

"Date? I don't have a date." Answered truthfully and trying to act as confused.

"What about Sasuke? He asked you out didn't he? You always loved him so you should stop acting." His words now were a bit hurtful, but she must go through it. She knows she dealt him so much pain already so she must endure some as well.

"Neh, I never loved him. It was just childish and stupid crush, but now I'm over it." Said pink-haired girl with real happiness. She really was happy to get out of this cage she created for herself when she was Sasuke-kun fangirl.

At this Naruto's eyes widened. It couldn't be, she shouldn't move on. It may bring her more pain than Sasuke dealt to her. "Do you actually mean this or are you just hurt over his words?" Asked seriously Naruto

"Yep, definitely I'm moving on and I'm feeling better than ever." Sakura just didn't understand why he was so negative about her moving on. Didn't he want her to be happy?

"Ok, but do you know that there'll be chunin exams later on this year?" Asked excited Naruto.

Emerald-eyed girl eyes widened a little at this news. How could Naruto know this?

"Ok? But what about them?" Asked pink-haired girl.

"We must train so we can enter them. I'll work with you if you want."

Sakura laughed at the proposition. Of course, she'll accept it even if she's scared of potentially entering chunin exams.

Everyone is really positive about their future except for one person. Uzumaki Naruto, because he knows that the time is coming and he'll be forced to do some moves, and he surely will.

AN

Just wanted to say that I believe that you can thunder god, but with no kunai. It's similar to rasengan you just add your chakra nature.


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto different story**

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto. All rights belong to Kishimoto.

**Chapter 14**

It was two weeks after Team 7 came back from Land fo Waves. During this time they all trained together as much as possible. Kakashi was mainly focusing on teamwork and strategy, so they'll all understand each other better. Kakashi most of his time spend on Sasuke. He tried to talk with him about young Uchiha problems and how he should treat his teammates. Kakashi even told some of his past to his student.

Because of his talks with Kakashi after their training he had no time to contact with Danzo yet. He always felt as if Danzo is the one that understands him the most like he understands who he truly is and understands how greats Uchihas are. After coming back to Konoha he at first tried to act as equal with his teammates, but it was impossible, so he decided that he's still superior, but now he has more respect for his "friends". Black-eyed genin also thought about the whole CRA. Danzo already tried to convince him to speed up the process so they can start immediately after he finished his academy, but Sasuke said that there's no rush, because his fangirls will stay loyal to him. After all, for them, he's perfect god-like. In short, he took them for granted and now he can actually lose one of them. After some thought on his own, he decided that it was indeed a good idea to speed up the whole CRA procedure.

When it came to the other two people from Team 7, well let's just say that things were going great for them. Starting with Naruto who was feeling really relaxed after their mission. It was a bit weird for him because he never in his life felt so relaxed when walking around the village. Sakura-Chan just made him lower his guard. Young genin wasn't sure if that was a bad thing. It was giving him a nice feeling, even better than before because now he was the reason for her smiles or laughs and it makes him feel this relaxed because it looked like she was feeling the same. They were training a lot during this whole time and his favourite girl improved massively. She was much faster and stronger now. Even her awful stamina increased, so she can stand longer in the battle. Once he asked her why she was spending so much time with him instead of trying to get Sasuke attention. It was just his insecurity in himself and being afraid of being hurt by her that made him ask the question. He knew that her answer can hurt him even worse, but he decided to ask anyway. Her answer, on the other hand, shocked him greatly. She told him that it was more fun to be around him. She also told him how she can be herself around him and she knew he will not judge her. She said some more things about how he made her feel, but he caught the thing which she probably didn't. It all sounded like she liked him more than a friend maybe even loved him. He knew that now he could try to have a relationship with Sakura-Chan. His selfish side said that he should try and claim her as fast as possible, but his negative side told him not to or he can really hurt her, as well as that he's not worthy of her. He agreed with his negative side because he knows that if they will have a relationship it'll be a short one. In the end, it'll hurt her and then she'll hate him forever. She'll find someone else to love her like he can't.

As for Sakura. She felt amazing she was getting stronger and her feeling for Naruto were getting deeper. She loved spending any time with her, but she never told her parents. A girl with bubblegum hair wanted to tell them after she finished her "c" ranked mission, but when she came inside her home her mother came and hugged her really hard asking if Naruto hurt her which made no sense to her. He was the one who tried the hardest to keep her safe. After a little talk with her parents, she discovered that they actually hate Naruto. Sakura didn't understand why, but they talked bad about him. It hurt her because her blond teammate didn't deserve this kind of treatment, but she didn't have enough information and she knows it. Even if she'll know more, she knows that this will not change how she views her favourite blond. She kept her feelings for Naruto as a secret at least for now. Green-eyes woman didn't want to admit it, but she was scared of what people will think of her when she'll admit her feelings. She knows that most people in Konoha hate Naruto and she was scared that they will hate her as well. After all that happened between them, she still was a coward.

**Next day morning in Konoha with Sasuke**

Young Uchiha was going to the ROOT base as yesterday one of Danoz ANBU came and informed him that Danzo wants to see him. Uchiha didn't have the time to respond as ANBU was gone already.

Kakashi told him that today he must first sort out things with Danzo. Sharingan user also told him to be careful about this man, and young Uchiha just nodded and moved out.

Now as he stood in front of the main entrance to ROOT he thought for a second what he'll talk about with the person he probably trusted the most in Konoha. He didn't have this time as one of ANBU opened the door and invited him inside.

Young Uchiha followed the ANBU inside and looked around not much had changed from his last visit. As they went through a corridor to the main meeting place there were only rooms for sleep. After some more time, they reached their destination and found Danzo standing in the middle of "meeting cross" as he was calling it. Danzo was talking with one of his ANBU, but Sasuke couldn't hear what they were talking about.

ANBU at some point nodded and moved in the north side. Sasuke came from the Southside were sleeping rooms of course. In the Northside was the main operative place, where there were singed mission papers and created strategies. On the Westside was just dinning room and on Eastside was training hall, which he liked to use when he had some free time.

One of the main rules which Danzo request when he was in here's to show the least emotions he can, or don't show them at all.

"How have you been Sasuke-kun?" Asked politely Danzo.

"Could be better, but I don't complain." Was Sasuke answer. "Okay let's get straight into our discussion." Suggested young Uchiha.

"Yes, I agree. Let's start with the remainder from me. You're from Uchiha clan and you're better than your friends. Your clan was always the strongest one in Konoha and you must carry on with this legacy." An older man had a feeling that something happened between Sasuke and his team because he didn't come straight on the next day after he finished his mission. He was hoping that whatever happened it didn't cause any confusion in him, because if there'll be any then it'll be harder for Danzo to control him. He'll then try to think over what people are saying and he can't have any of this.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. His team was trying to make him think otherwise, but he's not going to let them influence him like this anymore. They will not deceive him anymore, he'll not allow them to. He still has to respect Kakashi, for two reasons.

First one is because he just must too. He's jounin and he can remove him from the team. Then he'll be forced to go back to the academy, or he'll punish him really badly for him somehow. Maybe not training and neglecting him. He couldn't allow it.

The second reason is that even if he isn't Uchiha he still is powerful and knows how to greatly use his sharingan. At that moment it hit Sasuke. It wasn't Kakashi's sharinagn. He isn't great Uchiha like he's. Sasuke decided that he must get stronger so he can take away Kakashi's sharinagan, because he doesn't deserve to hold such a powerful weapon.

"The second thing is that I still want to start CRA this year. I talked with our Hokage and he told me that it's possible, but the rules were changed a few years after Kyuubi's attack. Without my knowledge council agreed for it and we can't do anything about it."

"I agree." Danzo now had a small smirk on his face. It seems that the powerful sharingan will be passed onto the next generation, and he'll be able to control the person on top of his clan.

"There's a problem. Even though people who are genins are adults, in theory, it seems that parents can have their voice in this. This means that you can't just take the girl fuck her and have a child with her."

Danzo was suspicious about Hyuuga clan on that matter. They probably expected that Uzumaki kid may try and teal their kekkei Genkai. He's the last Uzumaki in Konoha and one of last in the world. Danzo already located the second one who's name was Uzumaki Karin. She's currently living in the Grass Village. Blond genin also is the last from Namikaze clan after they were killed many years ago.

"Our main target should be young chunins and higher. When a ninja reaches chin level then they don't need parents permission to take part in CRA. Then we can easier convince them to join you, but not pressure them or else we may end up as public enemies and people stay away from you and me. I know that you had many fangirls in your class. We can wait until Chunin exams end and if any get promoted then we can recruit them easier. We can also take girls from an orphanage or straight from the street or..."

"NO"

The tone of young Uchiha tone caught Danzo off guard. He didn't expect black-eyed boy rejecting this kind of proposition. It'd only help his plan. Root leader decided to stay calm and focused. If he'll lose his calmness then they young Uchiha could try and solve everything on his own. It could potentially lead to them parting their ways and Danzo couldn't have any of this.

"No? And why is that?"

"I can't have any dirty and unworthy trash carrying the great Uchiha children. It'll be looking like I don't have any respect for my clan and who I take into it."

Danzo understood this logic and could agree to it. There was some truth in it as well. They can't any trash inside, because they're unworthy. They need people who can have power in future or have power now. People from major like Hyuuga, Akimichi or Aburame. They could eventually try and take kunoichis from minor clans like Haruno, Lee or Hatake. Danzo made mental note to later pressure Sasuke to take strong kunoichis who don't belong to any clan, because they can pass on some of this power on their children.

"I think I understand your ideas and I think they're reasonable. We'll still talk about potential kunoichis later. You must be preparing for Chunin exams. People from many countries will come to see the battle of great Uchiha, so you must be prepared really well. Now you can go."

Danzo turned around expecting the boy to leave, but he still felt his presence behind him. He turned around again and gave a glare to the boy. The raven-haired boy stood still not showing any emotions not influence by his glare.

"What do you still want Sasuke-kun?"

Now Sasuke face changed and he had a smirk on his face which suggested to Danzo that he had some crazy or maybe even evil idea.

"I want to secure Haruno Sakura as my future wife." Spoke Sasuke.

This shocked Danzo and he couldn't hide it. Could it be that Uchiha boy fell in love with the girl? She could influence him if he suggested her so early. This could cause trouble because it'll be harder for Root leader to manipulate this boy. He'll not have then such easy access to sharinagan.

"Why is that?" Asked Danzo trying to hide his doubts.

"Just to hurt the dobe." The evil smirk increased, even more, thinking about the emotional pain the dobe will feel when Sakura will be his wife. Sasuke knows that Naruto loves her. He was slowly taking her away from him and he couldn't let him be better than him and take something away from him. He even got the idea to take her in front of him. Even better to take her virginity in front of him. He could do it roughly so both will feel the pain. Sasuke liked the idea.

Danzo sighed before answering. "It's a bit complicated. Kakashi is your jounin instructor and Sakura is your teammate. I'm sure that her parents will say yes. They showed many time interest in you and I know that they pressured her into trying to win your affection."

Sasuke was confused now. "Then why would it be problematic?"

"You see. Kakashi is one of the most trusted and strongest jounins we have. People take his opinion really seriously. Even Fire Land Dinamo is fond of him. CRA in history of Konoha was used only once and the clan was destroyed anyway. People see this act as something really bad. The fact that you're Uchiha is making a bit better, but still, there'll be people who'll be against it. I know that Kakashi will be one of these people. Especially when you'll force your teammate into it. If her parents and she agrees then there's no problem."

Sasuke said something that sounded like hn. "But you have a bigger influence. You're a council member."

"Yes I'm and I have a high influence on every decision that is made in this village, but people in here mostly follow these who's the will of fire seems to be the highest. In that case, I know I'm losing to Kakashi. This may end up in a situation where everyone will turn their back to you as I said earlier. You can have one girl, but then the rest will stay away and you'll not be able to restore your clan properly. In CRA there's a written rule that after you have five children with one woman then if she wants she can leave. This means you should have only four children with each woman otherwise most of them will leave. This rule was written so women wouldn't be just a sex toy to the man."

Sasuke nodded in understanding "She's weak, so she isn't going to pass Chunin exams anyway, but I'll try to show her that I'm better than dobe. Then she'll choose me and join Uchiha harem." Sasuke evil smirk returned with full force.

"Uchiha harem?" Asked curious ROOT leader.

"This will be my harem name." Said young Uchiha like it wat the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, can you leave now?" Asked still confused Danzo.

"I'll take my leave then." And with Sasuke left. As soon Danzo felt young Uchiha chakra disappearing from his sensing range Danzo moved to his office. Everything was going fine. The only problems were they probably won't be able to have Hyuuga in "Uchiha harem". Maybe if the young Hinata Hyuuga passed the Chunin exam then they could try. Danzo knows that she's shy and should be quite easy to convince since she can't really reject people's offers, because of her shyness and politeness. There's still a problem. She's super weak. One of the weakest from nine rookies who graduated from the academy and became a genin.

**Later that day with Naruto and Sakura**

The duo from Team 7 was walking down one of the streets in Konoha. They just had finished their team training and were walking to Ichiraku. After they came back from their mission in Land of Waves Sakura tried to talk Naruto into something else than ramen. He tried to talk her out of this idea, but in the end, he couldn't deny it to her. She always had some kind of mysterious power over him.

Before they even started to look for someplace to eat he immediately knew what results will be. Eventually, Sakura decides to take him for sushi. They went to one of her favourite restaurants in the whole Konoha. Receptionist in restaurant refused to let them in, because of Naruto. She said about how "it" isn't allowed to go in. Sakura defended her friend and it all ended in a big fight where the owner of the restaurant had to come and tell them what they already heard from the receptionist. This shocked bubble-haired girl, because the owner and her father were always great friends. She often visited this place with her parents and they often got discounts, but now they treated her badly because she was with Naruto. It was like choosing between him and the restaurant. She wasn't sure which she should choose if she had to be completely honest. She didn't want people to think worse of her, but at the same time, she didn't want to either hurt or leave Naruto. He's someone really important for her. In the end, she decided to choose her teammate and they left. She already knew that people here hated her friend, but she thought that when he'll be with her then people will be nicer, but she was wrong.

She dragged him to different restaurants all refused to take them in more like they refused to let Naruto in. Sakura couldn't go in when she was in his presence. This was starting to annoy her because it looked like only Ichiraku served Naruto. The emerald-eyed girl decided that it was time to give up and go to Ichiraku since she can't invite Naruto to her home. Her parents still didn't know about her and Naruto spending so much time together, but there was no doubt that they'll learn about it soon. Especially after today's encounter with so many people who worked with her father. He's just a trader and is selling a lot of stuff to Konoha markets and restaurants. She just didn't understand how can they not allow him to visit their restaurants? She looked at her right where alongside with her walked her blond-haired teammate.

"Naruto, why don't they let you eat at their places?" She only asked because she can't figure it out.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at her with wide eyes. Was her question this shocking for him? His reaction only adds to her curiosity and confusion. Her teammate stood as a statue and his eyes still wide open. She got worried and put her hand on his shoulder. This seemed to put him out of his trance, but his eyes still showed the same shock. They also held worry and sadness. Sakura sighed because it seemed that he isn't ready to tell her.

"I see that you're not ready to tell me this yet and it's okay. I'll just wait until you're ready and through this whole time I'll stand beside you." She smiled as she ended her sentence.

Naruto initial shock disappeared and was replaced by even more sadness. "I really want to tell you Sakura-Chan, but I don't know how you'll react to it."

Now her curiosity reached the highest point, but at the same time, she must consider what he's feeling. Her first thought was to use her charm on him to convince him to tell her. She knows she can do it because it always worked before when she tried, but this time she can't do it. The reason is simple. Even if he'll tell her later he can end up hating her for forcing him into something he wasn't ready. She certainly didn't want him to hate her. There was no way she can allow them to separate their ways. Sakura took a deep breath carefully choosing her next words.

"As I said it's all fine so let's get something to eat okay?"

Naruto smiled a little and they continued their journey to Ichiraku.

**At the Ichiraku enterance**

As they were standing in front of the ramen bar. They smiled at each other and were about to go in, but they heard someone screaming

"Naruto wait!"

The sound was coming from behind them and as they turned they saw a girl with blond hair and in purple blouse and skirt and bandages on her stomach which hidden it from public view. The girl's name was Yamanaka Ino. Sakura biggest rival and a best female friend. She was again confused. What was Ino looking for in here and what could she want from Naruto?

Ino caught up to them and started panting heavily. Her head down and her hands resting on knees. After a few deeper breaths she looked up and blushed because she saw Naruto face. She looked down not being able to look in his face without blushing. She didn't even saw her rival next to Kyuubi container. After some more deep breaths, she decided to try again. She looked up and saw that Naruto was still looking at her with a curious look on his face.

"Hey Ino what's up?" Asked cooly Naruto

"Everything is alright. You know the usual helping at shop, training and missions. hehe." Ino had a blush on her face.

"Excuse my interruption, but what do you want Ino-pig? We were about to have lunch together." Asked irritated Sakura noticing blush on Ino's face. She felt bad about the reason she came here.

Now it was the time Ino noticed that Sakura was here with them. She didn't want to admit it, but right now she was jealous of her friend. Ino noticed that for the last two weeks they had been spending way too much together as for teammates or friends. She decided to claim what's hers today. She'll not allow Naruto to meet her rival too often after today.

"Oh? Hi, billboard brow. I just came to ask Naruto one simple question." The grin on Ino's face confirmed Sakura's suspicious. She was up to something. Before Sakura could say anything Naruto interrupted.

"Okay, so what's this question?" Ino grinned. She had him in her trap.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out with me today you know like a date?" Asked Ino smiling sweetly.

Sakura and Naruto eyes went wide as they heard her question.

**AN**

Here's another chapter should be faster, but I'm as lazy as always. This chapter goes more into Danzo and Sasuke relationship. Then there's Ino asking Naruto out. This will be explained in the next chapter which will be as short or a bit short than this one. After the next chapter, there will be chunin exams time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto different story**

**Responding to reviews**

**Seros109-** The reason behind Ino interest in Naruto will be explained in this chapter, but that's an interesting idea you got there.

After Chunin exams you'll know almost everything about Naruto plans, I'll probably a few hints during exams as well, but I can't tell you now so you must be patient.

Thanks for all your reviews. Greetings from Poland.

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto, all right belong to Kishimoto.

**Recap**

"Oh? Hi, billboard brow. I just came to ask Naruto one simple question." The grin on Ino's face confirmed Sakura's suspicious. She was up to something. Before Sakura could say anything Naruto interrupted.

"Okay, so what's this question?" Ino grinned. She had him in her trap.

"I wanted to ask if you'd like to go out with me today you know like a date?" Asked Ino smiling sweetly.

Sakura and Naruto eyes went wide as they heard her question.

**Chapter 15**

Sakura was the first one to get out of her shocked state. She suspected that Ino wanted something from Naruto, but THIS request was something she'd never ever in her life expect to hear from her rival. Bubblegum-haired girl wanted to jump on her blond rival and shout at her, that she shouldn't ask such questions, that she shouldn't try to take Naruto from her and most important that Naruto's hers, but she knows that's not true. They're not a couple. She likes him more than a friend, but she didn't claim him. Also she tried her best to avoid any encounter with other females. She knew that Hinata liked Naruto and more people respected Naruto since they came back from their mission in Land of Waves. The rumor of them completing B maybe even A-ranked mission so early after their graduation is incredible. After the first day, she knew it, so she was doing her best so they'd avoid encounter with any female. She was worried that he'd leave her for another. She wasn't the prettiest one in their class not even talking about their entire village. Plus Naruto was a bit dumb when it came to women's. He'd always grin or smile and then he'd caught most people attention. It happened on their mission in Land of Waves. She had seen some girls trying to flirt with him. Then she'd get him away from those sluts. As she called them this. Then they'd usually train alone so she can calm down. In Konoha it was easier, because interest in him was much lower, but there were still some dangers and some sluts who'd like to claim him, but she couldn't have any of this and monopolized all his time so he'd have no time for other woman's. She knew there'll be a time when some of these sluts will get bold and come for him even around her, but it was too soon for her liking. It got even worse now, because Ino is the one trying to win him. Sakura lowered her head fighting in her head over the idea of telling him how she feels, but in the end she's still a scared coward who can't admit her real feelings. It was much easier with Sasuke-kun even if it wasn't real love. Naruto isn't her real love as well at least not yet.

Sakura heard a cough. She looked up and saw Ino with a hand close to her mouth. She repeated her caught and this time it resulted in gasp from Naruto. Sakura blinked not understanding what's happening now.

Naruto took few more breaths as if he didn't take any for few minutes straight. After another few deep breaths it looked like he calmed down.

"And? What's your answer to my request?" Asked impatiently Ino.

Naruto looked at her then at Sakura and frowned. "Can we talk about this in a more private place?" Asked her teammate.

Ino sighed "Sure, but I don't understand why."

Naruto gestured to Ino to move with him. After they took some steps Sakura turned around and was about to go in another direction, but the voice of Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura-Chan aren't you coming with us?" Asked worriedly Naruto

Sakura was shocked. She thought he forgot about her after hearing Ino's request, but apparently not. She smiled and put a hand in the place where her heart is. Such small gesture made her heart beat faster. She turned around and was about to answer.

"Why?! We don't need her there. This something between us Naruto." Exclaimed furiously Ino

Sakura bit her lip trying not to let her anger get the best of her. It hurt her as well. She understood that they're rivals, but why'd she want to hurt this much. For her it wasn't a childish game like it was with Sasuke-kun.

"Quite opposite!" This made her and Ino's eyes widened. "She's my teammate and one of my most precious people, so I need her there. Beside before I'll answer your request I want to ask you a few questions. Even though I know what my answer will be already."

Sakura eyes softened at Naruto declaration. She already knew that she was one of his most important people, but hearing him say it to someone else who hadn't heard it yet was something else. It made her feel special.

Ino reaction on the other hand was much different. Why couldn't he tell her the answer already if he already knew it? "Just give me the answer damn it. You said you already have yours."

"Yeah, but you still can make me change it." Responded Naruto with a big toothy grin on his face which made Ino groan.

"Okay can we just go then?" Asked annoyed Ino.

"I'm ready when Sakura-chan is ready." Again responded with a smile Naruto. Ino eyes twitched at this. It looked like his whole world was focused around forehead girl and she didn't like it at all.

"Sure, I'm ready." Said blushing Sakura. She didn't know if she read his sings correctly, but for her it felt as if he was saying _I don't want to leave you behind_. She knows he's stronger. She knows he's smarter than everyone gives him credit for, and she knows he's nicer and sweeter than everyone thinks, and she knows he'll grow really handsome in the future. He could possibly have anything he wants if he'll fight for it like he did for most of his life and yet he decided that going with her and not leaving her behind was the best option.

She always wanted to go alongside Sasuke-kun, but lately those dreams seem to be unachievable. Sasuke-kun would never wait for her and she knows it. He wouldn't hesitate to leave her behind. With Naruto it looked different. He made her feel so many emotions and most of them were positive. He had his moments where his idiocy showed up and she had to put him back in place, but they were rarer than she anticipated when they were put together in the team.

The three of them walked together through the village. Naruto was guiding them. Ino tried to be as close as possible to Sakura's teammate while Naruto was walking and from time to time looking at his pink-haired teammate. Sakura was lost in thought. She was thinking what Naruto's answer will be, if she lost her chance to ever be with him or if they'll spend as much time together.

Finally they arrived at their destination it seemed at least. They stood under Hokage's mountain. Naruto turned in the side of the stairs and started to climb. The girl followed him. As they climbed on the top Naruto went and sit on the head of the fourth Hokage and of course his teammate and blond-haired girl followed him. They sit there watching a beautiful view from there. They could almost see the whole village. Ino looked at Naruto and decided to break the silence.

"So why did you took us here Naruto?"

Naruto put out of his thought turned to Ino and looked at her for a second a bit confused, but after another moment his face turned deadly serious.

"Ino. Why do you want to go out with me?" This earned a blush from Ino who was a bit embarrassed by the question.

"Well, it's because you're strong, nice, and handsome."

Sakura huffed in annoyance. Ino knew nothing about Naruto and here she was trying to have a conversation with him as if she knew him like Sakura does.

"But in the academy you always ignored me, always said that I'm weakling comparing to Sasuke, and that I'm the dead last with no future."

Sakura looked down at this. Indeed, Ino has always talked the worst about Naruto in the academy around and not around him. It didn't matter to her. She always just said what was on her mind. Then Sakura face grew pained expression on her face. She as well talked badly about Naruto in the academy times. Not as badly as did Ino or some other girls, but it still was not nice to do something like this. Now she felt as if because of all the things she did in the past she didn't deserve to be near him, to be able to be friends with him, to be able to ever be together as a couple with him. Tears were coming into her eyes, because of all this sadness she felt now, but she had to be strong and stop them. She must redeem herself, so they can be friends at least.

At the same time Ino just shrugged it off as it means nothing. "Well everyone thought of you were like this during academy times, but since I have heard about your mission in Land of Waves and how you beat Zabuza, I couldn't help but notice you."

Sakura eyes widened and her head snapped in direction of Ino as she heard her words. Zabuza part was the one to be more exact. She didn't know that anyone beside Hokage-same and their team will know any details about their mission in Land of Waves, but here's Ino with the information's of Naruto and Zabuza's fight.

Naruto kept his face impassive, but he already understood how Ino got the information. At least to some point. ROOT agents must have seen the report and spread the rumors and some must-have reach the "gossip queen of Konoha". Kurama grunted at this time saying how annoying humans are. Naruto understood his friend, but couldn't agree completely, because when they started their friendship he was the annoying one. Fox didn't want to work with a blond boy at all.

"How did you got this information?" Asked Naruto. He did it out of pure curiosity.

Ino looked at him as if deciding if she should really tell him or not. Blond-haired girl sighed quietly. "All right. A few days ago I have hared my dad and one more person having a conversation. A curious person I'm, I went to the door and tried to listen so I could learn something."

Sakura eye twitched, at the innocent tone blond-haired girl used. She wasn't buying any of this of course. She didn't know if Naruto does, because his face showed confusion. It was probably because he didn't know Ino at all as well as for her tone of speaking which was way too innocent.

Ino continued her story. " I hared them talking about how Uzumaki kid defeated S-rank criminal. My dad was quiet for a second and I was scared that he sensed me, but then he said something like, _so he's stronger than we thought?_. This other guy then just nodded and I moved away. I was shocked when I heard that you defeated S-rank criminal. I thought that it was Sasuke. As they finished their conversation I saw someone jumping away from our house and it was someone from ANBU. Then I realized that they couldn't say something like this just as a joke. Now I want to give you this privilege of dating me, so tell me what's your final answer even if I know it already." The last was spoken in a seductive tone which made Sakura almost puke at right there and then.

After Ino finished her story Sakura looked at her teammate while biting her lower lip. He was standing still as if deciding if he should either accept or reject her rival. She lowered her head as she couldn't think of any reason why he'd refect her.

Ino was much more womanly than her. She is no freak with weird pink hair and wide and ugly forehead. She better-shaped legs and arms. Her eyes even if in theory have the same color in practice Ino's are much nicer to look into.

Naruto stood still and stole a glance at Sakura. Her head was down and her bangs covered almost her whole face. Her fist was clenched to the point he could see small droplets of blood. _Is she actually thinking that I'll accept Ino's offer?_ He knew he couldn't accept it from the beginning, but he was interested in wherefrom Ino got the informations about their mission. That's why he took them up here. Anyone could have heard them in the streets, but here only if someone spied on them will know about their talk. Naruto's chakra sensing range increased a little since they came back from Wave country and if someone spied on them he'd definitely feel their chakra. He took a deep breath. It was time to end this there is no use in drag it on any longer.

"Ino" With it he got both girls attention. "How can I say this as to not hurt your feeling? Hmm." He thought for a little longer and sighed. "Okay, I don't know how to say it nicely, so I hope I won't offend or hurt you, but.." There was a pause and both girls didn't dare to even breathe. "I don't like you like that. I'd like to be a friend with you, but I'll never take it with you to the next level sorry." During this last sentence Naruto right hand moved behind his head and started to scratch it uncomfortably.

Both girls eyes went wide. Neither expected him to reject a blond-haired girl. Ino was saddened by his rejection, but she understood. He always tried to win her rival affection. It looks like he still didn't give up. She looked up into his eyes and could see that he's really sorry for hurting her.

"It's okay Naruto. I'll just try to be friends with you and then maybe one day you'll change your mind. Until then I'll not give up." She smiled sincerely. Naruto looked back into her eyes as well and seen the determination she has, but he already knows that it's too late. He already gave his heart away and there's no way he'll take it back just so he can give it to another person.

He looked at Sakura who stood there still with her eyes wide and mouth opened a little. It must have really surprised her that he refected Ino. He chuckled at this.

"Bye Naruto, see you around."

Naruto only nodded still looking at Sakura. As Ino left he came closer to her. He reached out to close her mouth. As he touched her face she jerked away. Naruto looked at her confused and little hurt. He didn't expect this kind of reaction.

She came out of her daze and refocused her vision on what's around her. She saw Naruto looking at her with a confused look. Bearly, but she was able to see some hurt in those eyes. He tried to hide it, but he never can everything. She moved toward him and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for reacting like this, but I just didn't know what was happening around me and you scared me a little."

Naruto smiled a small smile with some hurt still in his eyes. This made Sakura bit her lip. She always finds a way to hurt him in some way. Now that she's paying him more attention she knows that it isn't rare. In academy days it happened almost every time they talked. Now that she wanted to makeup, it doesn't look like things are going better.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan. Should we go back to Ichiraku I'm quite hungry right now and could use some ramen." His wide grin made her feel even worse. This was one of forced ones not the nice and honest once. This meant that she actually hurt him, maybe even more than she thought. How could she hurt someone so important to her with such a small gesture?

"Yeah let's go." She forced one of her fake smiles. "I'm still sorry though. Maybe I'll make it up to you by paying for dinner?"

Naruto eyes widened. "No there's no need." He tried to reassure her it was fine. He didn't want to admit that her action there reminded him of how scared some people are of him.

"Don't say this please. Can you at least try to be honest with me? I know that this small gesture hurt you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. You're really important to me." The last sentence she whispered.

Naruto head went down. He didn't know she felt this strong about him already. He wanted to be honest with her, he wanted to show her his trust in her, he wanted to let her love him someday, but he cannot do it. At least not fully. He turned his head in her way.

"Okay I'll admit it that I was hurt by it, but I can't say why yet. I'm not ready. I trust you, I really do, but I'm not ready to tell you everything yet."

She quickly turned her head in his direction with her eyes wide open. He was actually trying to be honest with her. It's no secret that he was never really liked in their class. There are only three people beside her he could talk with about anything that is connected to his private life. She doubted he did, because they were too young back then to think or talk about things like this. She smiled softly at him with a true smile and he returned it. On their way to Ichiraku they met three people who Sakura didn't know. They were two boys and one girl.

The first in the middle the tallest in the group. He has brown which a bit looked like Naruto's. He was wearing goggles on his forehead the same as Naruto wore before he became a genin. Around his neck was a blue long scarf which was so long that it hit the ground and the kid could stand on it at any step. He wore a yellow shirt with a Konoha symbol on his chest with a red colour. At the bottom he wore grey shorts which ended just below his knees.

Next to his left stood a girl with orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. The same as the kid in the middle she wears these goggles. She wears a pink shirt and on it red-tank top, at the bottom she wears simple grey pants.

The last kid on right has brunet hair and on his forehead of course goggle which is the same as the others. He has big glasses with thin borders. He wears a simple blue shirt which is zipped up to the end of it and a pair of brown pants. The thing which caught Sakura's attention is that disgusting drip of snot from under his nose. This made her eyes twitch.

"Hello Naruto-nii-chan."

Sakura looked at Naruto in shock. _He knows these guys._ Before she could ask anything Naruto responded to the greeting.

"Konohamaru."

After this both laughed loudly which confused Sakura even more.


End file.
